Mi amor por tí
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Serena y darien estan comprometido desde su mas tierna infancia, sin embargo por sucesos inesperados son separados, ambos tendran que probar su amor para lograr su matrimonio.
1. Prologo

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Prólogo**

Los habitantes del reino de Ilusión tenían al mejor rey que hubiera existido en todo el universo, era amable , bondadoso y sobre todo justo, el rey procuraba que todos los habitantes de su reino fueran dichosos, aunque muchos reinos querían invadir ese reino debido a que sus tierras eran fértiles, además de que en ese reino era rico en flora y fauna, el rey de Ilusión siempre salía victorioso pero antes de enfrentar un guerra prefería alianzas de paz, las cuales los reyes de los otros reinos aceptaba y se ponían bajo el cuidado del Rey de Ilusión, entre todos sus súbditos el Rey de Ilusión llamado Iesous tenía un gran amigo: Kenji, que por circunstancias ajenas a ambos no se habían visto por mucho tiempo, debido a que Kenji tuvo que salir de Ilusión por motivos particulares, pero ahora estaba de regreso y se había casado con Ikuko, sin embargo vivían en una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad de las luces (la capital el reino de Ilusión). Al enterarse que su amigo vivía en situaciones deplorables fue a visitarlo

- Kenji, amigo mío, ven conmigo a palacio, se que te gustan cuidar los jardines, por lo que te nombro guardián de los jardines del palacio (el vivir en el palacio o tener un cargo era un gran honor para cualquier habitante del reino, pues sólo se lo daban a personas sumamente importante) – dijo el rey a su gran amigo

- Mi rey es un honor para mí, muchas gracias – dijo Kenji con lagrimas en los ojos y dirigiéndose a su esposa, - mi amor nuestra suerte ha cambiado ahora viviremos en palacio gracias a la generosidad de nuestro rey – ambos se abrazaron y después abrazaron a su rey

Una vez en palacio, Kenji no dejaba de admirarse del esplendor y la belleza del mismo, una vez ahí se dirigieron al jardín de las bellas flores, donde estaba el hogar del guardián de los jardines del palacio, Kenji e Ikuko vivan en un sueño lleno de felicidad y amor, los jardines no solo daban hermosas flores, sino también habían árboles que daban frutos deliciosos y en ellos también habían ríos y lagos, en fin los jardines de palacio era un pequeño paraíso. Sin embargo el guardián de los jardines de palacio también tenía una labor muy importante cuidar que no se escapara el dragón negro, un animal que fue el azote del reino hasta que fue sometido por el rey, desde ello vivía en una jaula en los más recóndito del palacio, por supuesto alejado de todos, para que nadie pudiera liberarlo, el rey le dio a Kenji una copia de la puerta de la jaula y le dijo a Kenji – Kenji, confío en que eres responsable, fiel y prudente por lo que te hago entrega de una copia de la llave de la jaula, te pido por favor que la guardes y por ningún motivo dejes que se escape el dragón negro

El tiempo paso e Ikuko quedó embarazada, la noticia llenó de felicidad a Kenji, pero no tanto como al rey, pues cuando supieron que ese bebe iba a ser una niña, el rey se la pidió para dársela como esposa a su hijo Darién, un pequeño niño de escasos cinco años, de cabellos tan negros como la noche y sus ojos de un azul tan profundo, el príncipe al saber que su prometida pronto nacería iba todos los días a visitar a Ikuko, y con mucho amor acariciaba su vientre y decía – que hermosa será mi novia, Serena, (pues ese nombre era el que habían dicho que le pondrían) será una dama alegre, amable a la que todos amaran, Serena te amo desde antes que nazcas, ahora que estas en el vientre de tu madre, quiero decirte que te amaré toda la vida y sé que cuando llegue el momento tu me dirá: "Te amo, mi amado príncipe Darién".

Por fin llegó el día del nacimiento de Serena, todo el pueblo lo festejo, pues era la princesa del reino, la prometida del príncipe, al irla a ver el príncipe le regalo un anillo mágico que colocó en el dedo de la pequeña princesa, el anillo iría creciendo junto con ella, además eran anillos que solo los descendientes de la casa real del reino de ilusión poseían.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó el día en que Serena cumplía tres años, en todo ese tiempo no había un solo día en que los pequeños se vieran, la princesa quería mucho al príncipe, y a pesar de su corta edad entendía y sabía que ese niño era alguien especial en su vida, pero ese día fatal antes de que el príncipe la fuera a visitar y felicitarla Ikuko paseaba con ella en los jardines del palacio, pero se perdieron y llegaron al jardín donde se encontraba loa jaula del dragón negro, el animal poseía una inteligencia y podía hablar así que con engaños lleva a Ikuko y su hija a la puerta de la jaula, el habló con Ikuko y le prometió que si lo soltaba le daría riquezas inigualables, pero en realidad mentía, él quería ir con su amo, en todo este tiempo había buscado una oportunidad para escapar y al fin se le presenta, se aprovecho de Ikuko que no sabía lo que él había hecho antes en Ilusión, en esos momentos llega Kenji e Ikuko le pedí una prueba de amor, que libere a la bestia, Kenji se encontraba entre el deber y el amor, pues sabía que su gran amigo le había pedido que por ningún motivo liberara al dragón pero por otro lo que le pedía su gran amor y pudo más el amor que el deber, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que el dragón los engaño, pues le lanzo su aliento hiriente y ambos esposos se desmayaron por unos instantes, los que aprovechó la bestia para escapar, pero la más perjudicada fue Serena, debido a que era muy pequeña y el veneno del aliento entró en su cuerpecito además, le creó una marca, una marca que solo llevaban los enemigos del reino, justo cuando estaban despertando oyeron que el rey y el príncipe los estaban buscando, en eso se dan cuenta que su hija está al borde de la muerte, y en su blanco cuello estaba la marca, en eso llega el rey y su hijo junto a ellos y comprenden todo, ellos habían liberado al dragón negro, el rey al ver la marca de sus enemigos en el cuello de Serena se enoja y los manda a juicio, sin embargo Darién quiere mucho a su prometida

- Padre por favor, yo repararé la ofensa que ellos hicieron, cuando tenga la edad conveniente volveré a atrapar al dragón y te juro que le quitaré la marca a mi amada Serena, - decía Darién con voz firme, pues sabía que la pena por la desobediencia era la muerte al igual de aquellos que llevaban la marca

El rey al ver la determinación de su hijo acepta la oferta pero los destierra. Kenji e Ikuko no paraban de llorar no solo por haber desobedecido a un rey tan bueno y noble, sino porque su hija estaba al borde de la muerte, Darién al darse cuenta que su prometida está a punto de morir saca de su maletín que siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña botellita con un líquido rojo, que le da de beber a Serena, al entrar ese liquido al cuerpo de la pequeñita, su respiración se compone, pero está muy débil, abre los ojos lentamente y ve a su prometido, y le dice – mi amado Darién – después de eso se vuelve a quedar dormida, el príncipe la abraza y se despide de ella, en realidad lloraba que lo separaran de su amor, pero así tenían que ser las cosas.

Kenji, Ikuko y Serena tuvieron que ser desterrados al desierto de las lágrimas, el lugar que estaba destinado a los traidores y gente quería servir al rey de Ilusión. Junto con ellos se marchó Luna la nana de Serena. La pareja lloraba pues después de tenerlo todo lo habían perdido por una insensatez

Continuará

Queridas amigas, aqui con una nueva historia, espero les guste,

besos a todas y espero sus reviews


	2. En el desierto

Mi amor por ti

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 1: En el desierto de las lágrimas**

El desierto de las lágrimas era un lugar de aspecto triste y sombrío, gran parte de él eran terrenos áridos y secos y otros lugares eran pantanosos; en esas tierra era común que brotaran abrojos y espinas, también había flores, pero éstas eran como las adormidera (sustancia de donde se extrae el opio), debido a que producían un olor que aturdía los sentidos en especial de las personas que eran ajenas al desierto. Los animales que vivían en el desierto eran reptiles venenosos, alimañas y bestias salvajes pero lo peor era la mayoría de la gente que vivía en el desierto era perversa y de malos sentimientos.

Aunque el desierto se hallaba bajo la nominación del rey de Ilusión sin embargo cuando el dragón negro escapó hizo que los habitantes del desierto se rebelaran contra su Soberano, haciéndoles creer en sus falsas promesas de libertad y prosperidad, por lo que en desierto había dos bandos haciendo desatar una espantosa guerra entre los habitantes del lugar.

Justamente en esa situación de guerrillas continuas llegaron al desierto de las lágrimas Kenji y su familia. Allí vivían en una pobre casita; Kenji trabajaba todo el día en el campo para que a su familia no le faltara nada y debido a que Serena había quedado muy débil por culpa del venenoso aliento del dragón negro, tenía que buscar el árbol del resplandor dorado el único capaz de ayudar a la pobre niña a adquirir las fuerzas necesarias para vencer al veneno que se había impregnado en su sangre como una rara enfermedad, y solo la fruta de ese árbol podía devolverle la salud, sin embargo dependiendo de cómo fuera cultivado la fruta podía ser tan dulce o amarga, pero de todas maneras los beneficios eran los mismos. El árbol era un espinoso, sin embargo el olor que despedía el árbol era agradable, sus ramas eran frondosas, dando una sombra que reconfortaba del calor en ese árido desierto, cuando Kenji encontró el árbol plantó un retoño en el jardín de su casa, para que cuando creciera Serena pudiera prepararse jugos con la fruta del árbol, sin embargo, siendo pequeña le preparaban un té con las hojas del árbol y eso la ayudaba en su rara enfermedad.

Debido a que en el desierto de las lágrimas había muchos ladrones, Kenji temía que le pudieran robar el anillo que el príncipe le había dado a Serena, y sobre todo una caja con regalos que el Darién le había hecho a su princesa antes de ser desterradas, pues esos regalos eran de suma importancia cuando ellos volvieran al castillo pues una vez que el dragón negro fuera apresado nuevamente el castigo del destierro sería levantado, pero sólo volverían si mostraban los regalos que habían en la caja, así que decidieron enterrarla, sin embargo tenían que buscar el lugar adecuado, así pasaron dos años, Serena contaba con cinco años crecía muy bella aunque un poco débil como sabemos debido al veneno del dragón. Kenji después de muchas búsqueda había encontrado un lugar perfecto una colina rodeada de árboles de resplandor dorado, pues los ladrones debido a que eran supersticiosos le temían a ese árbol, así que Kenji e Ikuko salieron a enterar su valioso tesoro, antes de enterrarlo observaron el contenido de la caja, en primer lugar había un retrato del príncipe, uno de él con Serena antes de que ocurriera tan grave tragedia, el título que le habían entregado a Serena como princesa del reino de Ilusión, el anillo del príncipe y una extraña llave, también guardaron algunas espinas del árbol de resplandor dorado, pues sabían que ellas podían quitarle la marca del dragón que la niña tenía en su cuello y aunque habían intentado hacerlo, no habían tenido éxito, sin embargo confiaban en que su hija y el príncipe encontrarían el secreto.

Después de enterrar su gran tesoro regresaron a su casa para estar poder cenar con su hija, sin embargo ella y su nana Luna había salido a pasear como todas las tardes, sin embargo en esa tarde en particular Luna se había quedado dormida y se retrasó en el regreso, al ver que era muy tarde los Tsukino salieron a buscar a su pequeño retoño.

- Serena, Luna ¿dónde están? – gritaban sin césar los esposos, la noche era tan oscura, al fin las encontraron, sin embargo Luna no estaba dormida, la muy insensata había olido las flores del desierto y más que eso había probado el néctar de la misma, ese néctar embobaba los sentidos haciendo olvidar las bellezas del reino de ilusión y como tal droga uno se hacía adicta a ella, Kenji e Ikuko estaban preocupados, pues eran muy pobre y no tenían dinero para contratar a alguien más para cuidar a Serena, sin embargo Luna, con la astucia que daba esa malévola droga les hizo creer a los Tsukino, que se había curado, pero siempre que ellos se descuidaban y sobre todo que no se dieran sus patrones, solía beber como desesperada aquel néctar que tanto mal le hacía, pero según ella, no podía vivir sin él.

Pasaron, pues, varios años y Serena cumplió ocho años, sus padres consideraron prudentes el contarle de su compromiso con el príncipe, pero la fatalidad se interponía, pues al regresar de noche, Kenji tropieza y cae por un barranco y no apareció más por su casa, Ikuko al ver que su esposo no llegaba salió a buscarlo y que cruel fatalidad también ella cayó por los acantilados, de tal manera que la pobre Serena quedó huérfana y abandonada y a manos de Luna.

Luna al ver que sus amos habían desaparecido y sobre todo teniendo a su cargo a la pequeña Serena, se pone bajo las órdenes del Señor más rico y poderoso del desierto de las lágrimas el Señor Gran Masoto, según él era un fiel súbdito del Rey, pero era todo lo contrario, se había dejado corromper por el príncipe del reino enemigo, el Reino umbroso, sobre todo si había riqueza de por medio. Él habitaba en un hermoso castillo donde todos los días se celebraban fiestas. Gran Masoto, al ver lo bella que era Serena, pensó que le podría convenir tenerla en casa, sin embargo, aceptó a Luna y a Serena en su casa, cuando la primera le dio las joyas que pertenecía a Ikuko, joyas que habían traído del castillo del Reino de ilusión. Al ver tan preciosas joyas y con la esperanza de obtener mayores ganancias además del provecho que podría sacar ventajas al descubrir que existía una relación entre el príncipe de ilusión y Serena, y comprendió que podía hacer un buen negocio, al canjear a la bella niña, por tesoros del reino de ilusión o tal vez podría sacar mayor ventaja si entregaba a la prometida del príncipe Darién a manos de sus enemigos, de todas maneras cualquier decisión que tomara el saldría ganando.

Luna y Serena fueron instaladas en el palacio de Gran Masoto. Este tenía dos hijas Beryl y Esmeralda. Ambas mayores que Serena por dos y un año respectivamente. Beryl era soberbia y orgullosa, su pelo era de color rojo como el fuego, sin embargo al ver a Serena le embargó una envidia al verse vencida por la hermosura de la rubia, esto hizo que la aborreciese y la tratara mal sin que su padre se diera cuenta, pues no quería tener problemas con él. Esmeralda por su parte fue mucho más inteligente, se unió mucho a la rubia, más por capricho que por una verdadera amistad, además ella era capaz de vender a su "nueva amiga" si así convenía a sus planes, Esmeralda era de tez blanca, ojos y cabellos verdes.

Paso el tiempo y Serena tenía 15 años y por supuesto se convirtió en una hermosa señorita, de esbelto talle, tez blanca, su cabello rubio le caía por debajo de la cintura y tenía unos bellísimos ojos azules como el cielo, su rostro era encantador, pero muy pálido debido al veneno del dragón negro que había adquirido desde pequeña, aunque a veces tenía recaídas, se aliviaba gracias al tónico que le había dado el príncipe antes de que salieran del reino de ilusión para ir al desierto de las lagrimas, y que por una especie de milagro nunca se acababa, y esto era que el príncipe tenía custodios vigilando a su amada princesa, para que nada malo le ocurriera, pero sin que nadie se enterara, así que cuando el tónico estaba a punto de gastarse, le cambiaban el frasco por uno nuevo, además tenían el té del árbol del resplandor dorado.

Luna, de ser su nana, es decir de servir a Serena, se había convertido ahora en su ama, pero era imprudente y hacía que Serena le sirviera en sus más ridículos caprichos. Luna a causa de las flores del desierto de las lágrimas había olvidado su patria y sobre todo la promesa de que Serena estaba comprometida con el príncipe Darién. Una tarde Serena cansada de las fiestas pomposas de su tutor, salió a pasear sola por el campo, después de unos momentos se sintió fatigada y se sentó a descansar, y por momentos le entró la nostalgia por sus padres, sus recuerdos de la infancia que vivió con ellos y de aquel lugar tan hermoso y de la felicidad que le esperaba cuando fuera mayor así que dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y se quedó un largo tiempo hasta que el sonido de unos pasos la hicieron levantar la cara y vio a un joven rubio muy guapo, con una mirada muy dulce y formal, venía vestido de uniforme llevando en su pecho un escudo del amo a quien servía, el príncipe Darién.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos hasta que el joven le dijo

- Serena, yo me llamo Andrew y soy enviado del príncipe de Ilusión. Él te ama y te ha escogido por esposa desde antes de que nacieras. Esta es una dicha que muchas princesas envidiaran, si bien es cierto que el Rey, el padre del príncipe se opone a su matrimonio mientras que tengas la marca de su enemigo en tu cuello y mientras su mascota, el dragón negro permanezca en libertad. Sin embargo tu apasionado novio ha prometido vencer y capturar al dragón y sobre todo ha descubierto el secreto para desaparecer de tu cuello la horrible marca. Vendrá junto a ti, sólo desea saber si tu le amas Serena, solo te digo que si lo conocieras lo amará sin duda. Te pregunto Serena ¿amas al príncipe? Solo di sí y lo veras muy pronto a tu lado, dejará las comodidades de su palacio, para venir por ti, vencer al dragón, borrar la marca que tienes en tu cuello, y llevarte a su palacio para convertirte en su esposa y vivir por siempre felices

Serena asombrada por tal declaración quedó muda, Andrew al ver la reacción de la rubia le contó la historia de cómo desde antes de nacer había sido querida por el príncipe, así de cómo sus padres engañados por el dragón negro lo liberaron y cómo la daño dejándole la marca en su cuello, el destierro al desierto de las lágrimas la preocupación del príncipe a pesar de estar separados la chica al conocer la historia le dice tímidamente a Andrew – Se que no merezco el honor de ser la prometida del príncipe de ilusión, dile de mi parte gracias por tal honra y que lo acepto, acepto la felicidad que él me ofrece y que deseo más que nada convertirme en su esposa

Andrew se inclinó ante su princesa y le dice – gracias mi querida Serena, gracias en nombre de mi príncipe, yo parte para darle tan grata noticia, sin embargo considero necesario que me des una muestra de tu amor por el príncipe, algo realizado por ti, además el día que naciste tu amado te regalo un anillo, así como el título de princesa de ilusión, sin embargo tus padres al pensar en el peligro de que se pudieran robar tan importante tesoro lo guardaron en el lugar que te señala este mapa – y le entregó un sobre que contenía una cajita cerrada con llave y el mapa donde se hallaba oculto tal tesoro – en la caja se halla el retrato del príncipe y sólo se abre con una llave que se encuentra en el cofre que guardaron tus padres

Después de escuchar las indicaciones de Andrew de cómo llegar al lugar del tesoro, quedaron en verse al día siguiente para que Serena le entregue los regalos que le llevarían al príncipe, pero conociendo a los peligros que se enfrentaría Serena en caso de que alguien de los que la rodeaban se enterar de esa visita le hizo esta recomendación – Querida Serena, guarda nuestro encuentro en secreto, no se lo digas a nadie, pues podrían impedir que te unieras a tu amado príncipe y recuerda que Luna esta para servirte, no al revés – y dicho esto se marchó

Serena por su parte se marchó al lugar donde estaba el tesoro, al abrir el cofre agarra la llave y abre la caja que le acaba de entregar Andrew, al ver el retrato del príncipe se enamora perdidamente de él, era tan bello, sus cabellos tan negro, sus ojos con un azul profundo, un rostro perfecto que la descripción que le había dicho Andrew se quedaba corta. Entonces la linda rubia piensa "¡Que feliz soy! Este hermoso príncipe me ama ¿y qué he hecho yo para merecer tal amor? Nada, en realidad es una dicha que jamás llegue pensar a sentir" se quedó viendo por largo tiempo el retrato del príncipe y lo beso, después sacó el anillo que le había regalado el príncipe siendo una recién nacida y se lo puso y ajustó perfectamente, en la caja proporcionada por Andrew también tenía un relicario donde también estaba el retrato del príncipe se lo colgó a su cuello, después se quitó el anillo nuevamente, pues sabía que esa joya era fácil de notar y tendría que dar explicaciones que no quería así que guardo todo nuevamente en el cofre y lo volvió a enterrar, ya llegaría el momento de que lo fuera a buscar para quedarse con él, después de ello regresó a casa de su tutor, para dormir y soñar con su príncipe adorado

Continuará

Gracias a todas por leer este fic, aqui les entregó un nuevo capitulo

un agradecimiento especial a: arias serena, isa1181, julimoon, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, San, SereyDarien por los reviews enviados

San, no te preocupes el siempre luchará por el amor de Serena

arias serena, gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes algunos capis seran tristes, pero como siempre tendremos un final feliz

besos a todas


	3. Gran Masoto

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capitulo. 2 Gran Masoto compromete a Serena**

Mientras que Serena estaba hablando con Andrew, Gran Masoto habían salido hacer unas diligencias, después de realizarlas fue un rato al parque, donde sentado en una banca oculta tras los arbustos, sus pensamientos divagaban pensando en cómo poder obtener mas y mas dinero y sobre todo como convertirse en un poderoso magnate del Desierto de las lágrimas. Sin embargo en un momento sus pensamientos salieron a relucir – Haría cualquier cosa por convertirme en el magnate más poderoso del desierto de las lágrimas, cualquier cosa. Después volvió a guardar silencio, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acercaba, hasta que oyó un espantoso ruido que provenía de un sendero rocoso, tan curioso cómo era se dirigió presuroso pero de manera cuidadosa al lugar, pues no quería exponerse a ningún peligro. De pronto abrió los ojos desorbitados y se estremeció de espanto, pues un horrible monstruo apareció frente a él, el dragón negro, (el mismo que habían liberado los padres de Serena) que tenía la cualidad de transformarse en horribles bestias así como tomar forma humana, esto último lo hacía solo si no estaba bajo el cautiverio del reino de Ilusión, y precisamente esa forma tomó para hablar con Gran Masoto

- Óyeme, Gran Masoto, óyeme muy bien, pasaba por aquí y te he escuchado y estoy dispuesto a satisfacer tu ambición, imagínate las mayores riquezas, piensa en el poder de ser el Señor del desierto de las lágrimas, ahora bien, piensa bien en lo que deseas y no te detengas en pedir, porque puedo concederte grandes cosas, porque todo lo puedo a tu favor. Pero escucha y sabe bien lo que te voy a pedir, lo que te voy a exigir: tú tienes en tu poder una joya que pertenece a mi amo, Serena. Sus padres se la dieron de pequeña y es por esa razón que lleva su marca en el cuello, es por esa razón que el príncipe del reino umbroso: Lord Diamond , mi amo, si tú me entregas a tu pupila, serás grande y poderoso en la corte, gozarás del favor del rey, pero si ni accedes, ten por seguro que lo lamentaras" – dijo la bestia transformada en hombre

- ¡Oh poderoso Genio! Estoy dispuesto a obedecer, hablaré con mi pupila y ella será esposa del príncipe a quien proteges – respondió Gran Masoto, entonces la bestia dijo con un acento altivo – Gran Masoto, te aseguró que serás recompensado, si cumples con tu parte – y dando un fuerte grito que ponía los pelos de punta desapareció. Gran Masoto estaba muy contento, jamás ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que pudieran cumplirse sus deseos de poder y riquezas, por lo que regresó presuroso a su castillo para hablar con Serena, la cual después de haber hablado con Andrew, parecía estar viviendo en un sueño, un sueño extremadamente delicioso. Sentada cerca de su ventana estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos, en realidad soñaba despierta con su adorado príncipe Andrew, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y escuchó a su tutor que la llamaba

- Querida Serena, tú sabes que desde que te tome a mi cuidado te he visto y te he amado como una hija mas y por ello siempre he deseado tu bien – le dijo Gran Masoto, al oírlo hablar la chica lo miraba, pues no sabía a donde quería llegar. Gran Masoto continuó – Sabes querida niña, un príncipe te ha pedido en matrimonio – al oír que un príncipe quería casarse con ella los ojos de Serena brillaron de emoción, pues pensó que su tutor le iba a hablar del príncipe Darién; pero tembló de espanto y casi se fue para atrás cuando añadió – si, hija mía, el príncipe del reino umbroso te ha pedido por esposa, muy pronto lo conocerás y verás que no hay mejor partido que puedas encontrar, es rico y poderoso – por supuesto Serena se quedó sin habla no lo podía creer, su tutor estaba queriéndola comprometer con otro, Gran Masoto al ver que ella no respondía le dijo - ¿Qué piensas Serena? ¿No me respondes? – Serena levantó su cara bañada en lágrimas y contesta a su tutor – querido tutor, por favor no me obligues , si en verdad me amas cómo una hija deja que yo decida con quien deseo casarme – Gran Masoto, al ver que ella podía no aceptar, le acarició el cabello y le dijo – pero querida niña, solo te pido que lo pienses, en realidad no siempre se presenta la oportunidad de casarte con un príncipe – al terminar de decir estas palabras el la dejó en sus aposentos, al quedar sola la chica se echó a llorar amargamente estaba resuelta a no unirse al príncipe del reino umbroso, pero tenía que ver la manera pues su tutor la podría obligar cosa que ella no quería, por lo que rogaba que pronto se presentará el príncipe del reino de Ilusión para rescatarla de esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Gran Masoto al salir de las habitaciones de Serena a buscar a Luna, como siempre la encontró en la cocina, pues el pasatiempo de ella era comer, beber y dormir, olvidándose en algunas ocasiones de cuidar a Serena, tal como se lo había prometido a sus padres al verla la llevo a su estudio y le dijo – Luna, el príncipe del reino umbroso pretende a Serena para su esposa y ella se rehúsa; sin embargo tú conoces muy bien a esa huerfanita y sabes que no siempre se presenta una oportunidad como la de ahora, tienes que convencerla de que lo acepte, en caso de que ella no quiera oblígala, pues siempre ha obedecido tus órdenes, por favor te pido que no me falles de ello depende nuestra felicidad, ¿entiendes? – Luna con los ojos asombrados respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a ver a Serena, al entrar la encontró llorando a Serena al verla se le destrozó el corazón y corrió abrazarla y consolándola le dijo - Pero mi niña, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué es lo que te aflige? Me lo puedes decir, tu sabes que te quiero como una madre, por favor dime ¿qué te pasa? – pero Serena no decía nada sólo seguía llorando, esto hizo que Luna se enojara un poco y le preguntara de una manera más directa – Serena ¿Por qué no te quieres casar con el príncipe del reino umbroso? Estoy segura que tu serías feliz a su lado, ¿Qué más puede esperar una pobre huérfana como tú? Además tú te casaras con él para darme gusto, ¿verdad que lo harás? – Serena se levantó y con una voz firme que sorprendió a Luna le dijo – No, jamás me casaré con ese príncipe, ahora por favor Luna, te pido que me dejes sola, y que nunca se me hable de esa propuesta de matrimonio – Luna al ver tal vehemencia en sus palabras, la trato de convencer, pues la rubia jamás se había negado a un pedido suyo – Pero Serena, ese matrimonio nos ofrece muchas ventajas, todos saldríamos ganando con él – dijo Luna con voz muy persuasiva

Pues yo no Luna, además cualquier ventaja que pudiera obtener renunció desde este momento a ella – contestó Serena con una voz muy firme

- Niña, pero Gran Masoto así lo quiere

- Pero yo no, y si tanto quiere emparentar con ese príncipe que case a unas de sus hijas con él y te pido que me dejes sola – dijo Serena, dejando nuevamente sorprendida a Luna, que por más esfuerzos que hizo no logró convencer a la chica, pues ella amaba a su príncipe Darién y por ningún motivo pensaba sacrificar su felicidad por lo que Luna no tuvo más remedio de salir de la habitación derrotada y fue a ver a Gran Masoto para contarle de su fallido intento, al escuchar a Luna, el hombre intuyó que un gran amor había en la vida de la muchacha y tenía que averiguar quien por lo que mando a su hija Esmeralda, no sin antes explicarla detalladamente de su encuentro con el dragón, de lo que él le ofreció, en fin no omitió ningún detalle, pero como ya era de noche, esperaron al nuevo día, así que a primeras horas de la mañana Esmeralda se dirigió al cuarto de Serena, y la encontró mirando por la ventana, al verla se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente

- Querida amiga, he venido a felicitarte, supongo que debes estar muy feliz, pero tu cara demuestra lo contrario, si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría bailando de regocijo pues el príncipe del reino umbroso te quiere por esposa – pero Serena le dijo – por favor Esmeralda, calla, no quiero hablar de eso – Esmeralda se sorprendió y se lo dijo – querida Serena, me sorprendes, vas a convertirte en princesa y no quieres festejarlo, supongo que tendrás tus razones, ¿sabes? Porque no salimos de paseo por el campo, de esa manera se te quitaran las tristezas – Serena aceptó sin muchos ánimos, pero en realidad quería olvidarse de lo que le había dicho su tutor, una vez en el campo, Esmeralda con mucha sutileza le empezó a hablar a la rubia, - Seguro adivino porque no te quieres casar con el príncipe del reino umbroso, tiene otro amor, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Estoy segura que juntas podemos buscar una solución – al principio Serena no quería hablar, pues Andrew le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, pero fue tanta la insistencia de su amiga que le contó todo lo referente al príncipe de Ilusión, de cómo se había comprometido de pequeña, en fin no omitió ningún detalle, Esmeralda escuchaba atenta y al finalizar Serena su relato le dijo – Bien Serena, me parece perfecto que quieras unirte al príncipe de Ilusión, yo te voy ayudar, cuenta con mi apoyo. – al escuchar lo que le había dicho su amiga Serena pensó que Andrew exageraba, que Esmeralda la ayudaría en todo, pero que lejos estaba de la verdad.

Poco después ambas chicas regresaban y Serena fue a su habitación para tejer una pequeña trenza con sus cabellos, misma que le quería regalar a su adorado príncipe, pues se acostumbraba dar al amado una trenza con los cabellos de una, justo acababa de terminarla cuando entra Esmeralda para invitarla a pasear

- Esmeralda, no puedo ir, te olvidas de mi cita

- claro que no, querida Serena, pero vamos cerca del lugar de tu cita cuando se acerque la hora te aviso – la rubia confiando en su amiga aceptó, pero en realidad lo que quería Esmeralda es que ella no fuera a su cita, y así fue, el tiempo pasó y cuando ya era tarde la misma Esmeralda le dijo – Serena, ya es tarde y olvidaste tu cita – al escucharla, la rubia se pone a llorar – Ya lo ves Esmeralda, sabía que esto podía pasar, ¿Qué dirá Andrew? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué dirá mi príncipe? Pensará que no lo amo, y que me he olvidado de él – estaba inconsolable, por lo que Esmeralda le empezó a decir – Mi amada amiga, cómo se me pudo olvidar avisarte a tiempo, seguro Andrew se cansó de esperarte y ya se habrá ido, y le contará a tu príncipe que no acudiste a la cita, y eso pone en peligro tu relación, pero en caso de que el príncipe de Ilusión no te quiera, tienes al príncipe del reino umbroso – Serena estaba inconsolable y por supuesto regresaron a su hogar al llegar fueron recibidos por otra mala noticia para la rubia, pues en dos días se irían a una casa de campo del príncipe del reino umbroso, por lo que Serena le rogó, le suplicó a su tutor que la dejara quedarse en casa, pero fue en vano, Gran Masoto, le dijo que irían ya sea por la buena o por la mala, pero por nada del mundo rechazarían dicha invitación.

Serena corrió a su habitación y se puso a llorar mientras pensaba, - "que desdichada soy, Mi amado Príncipe de Ilusión, mi apuesto y amado Darién ya no me amará y con justa razón, soy culpable por no haber ido a la cita, pero aunque ya no me pueda casar con él, jamás me casaré con el príncipe del reino umbroso" – pero de pronto tuvo una idea, y si Andrew todavía estuviera en el lugar de la cita, tenía que ir a verlo, pero sabían que no la iban a dejar salir tan fácilmente, así que espero a que todos estuvieran dormidos, pero ya era muy tarde, aun así salió con mucho cuidado de la casa, para no hacer ruido y se dirigió al lugar de la cita, como era de noche y no había luna, estuvo caminando con mucho cuidado, pero se resbalaba a cada rato, en una de esas, cayó en un árbol espinoso, el árbol del resplandor dorado y una de las espinas se le clavo en la mano, al sacarla y verla espina bañada en sangre, pensó enviársela a su príncipe como una muestra de su arrepentimiento por su descuido de no haber ido a la cita, claro si encontraba a Andrew. Mientras se acercaba al lugar su corazón latía entre la esperanza y el temor de encontrar o no a Andrew, al acercarse vio a Andrew que todavía la esperaba y se acercó a él con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas – que pensaras de mí, que a primeras de cambio olvide mi cita contigo, pues salí con Esmeralda y se me pasó la hora, ¿podrá el príncipe perdonarme esta falta? – Andrew al verla le dijo triste y cariñosamente – Serena, el príncipe te ama demasiado, y por supuesto que te perdonará, pero recuerda lo que te digo Esmeralda puede afectar tu relación con tu príncipe, por lo que te pido que desconfíes de ella, aunque supongo que ya le abras contado de tu relación con el príncipe, por favor te ruego que desconfíes de ella

- Andrew, no temas, mi amor por el príncipe es muy grande, por lo que te ruego que le lleves esta pequeña trenza y esta espina con mi sangre – Serena le contó todo a Andrew, así como su Tutor quería casarla, pero ella no quería casarse con nadie que no fuera su adorado Darién le contó a Andrew sus temores y le pidió consejo de lo que debería hacer, Andrew por su parte le dijo que no temiera, que él estaría al pendiente de ella hasta que el príncipe llegara por ella, así que le dijo que no temiera de ir a la casa de campo, que él estaría cerca de ella, pero le dio tres advertencias la primera no beber de los vinos, segunda no agarrar ni oler ninguna flor y por último no usar ninguna de las alhajas que le ofrecieran, porque en todo ello había un gran peligro, pero que él solo iría a entregarle sus obsequios al príncipe y regresaría con ella para protegerla de cualquier peligro, pero que recordara que el príncipe la amaba por sobre todas las cosas que daría su vida por protegerla y ella le respondió que también amaba al príncipe, que nada la haría más feliz que ser su esposa

Continuará

Gracias a todas por leer este fic, aqui les entregó un nuevo capitulo, por fin pude terminarlo

un agradecimiento especial a: anyreth, isabel, julimoon, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarie y Susy Granger por los reviews enviados

besos a todas

y feliz Navidad, que este año sea de amor, dicha y felicidad para todas ustesdes


	4. en el castillo del RU

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capitulo 3. En el Reino Umbroso**

A los pocos días Gran Masoto, su familia, Serena y Luna marcharon al castillo del príncipe del reino umbroso, el lugar se hallaba en los límites del desierto en sentido opuesto al reino de ilusión, pero muy, muy lejos. Serena se hallaba en estado de shock, aquel lugar le producía escalofríos y lo miraba con horror. Por suerte Lord Diamond se hallaba fuera, al llegar fueron recibidos por los sirvientes, a Serena la trataban con mucha pleitesía, aunque el palacio era muy elegante y estaba adornado regia y majestuosamente no se podía evitar el aire de tristeza que reflejaban los sombrías paredes y pasillos, así como también una atmosfera pesada proveniente de las flores que abundaban en el reino umbroso que aturdían los sentidos haciendo parecer las cosas más bellas de lo que en realidad eran.

Al llegar al castillo Serena estaba triste, sin embargo las luces, el baile y la falsa alegría que se vivía ahí acabó por mermar en ella por lo que su estancia se fue tornando un tanto "agradable" sin embargo lo que acabó por que ella permitiera la estancia fue el hecho de que Luna se veía tan feliz como nunca lo había estado.

Esmeralda por su parte no dejaba de decirle lo maravilloso que era ese lugar, tanto que Serena acabó por aceptarlo, en una de esas pláticas Esmeralda le dijo a Serena – Serena, ese caballero desde que llegamos a palacio hace tiempo, en todos los bailes no deja de mirarte, además te ha dado obsequios ¿sabes quién es? – No, no lo conozco – respondió la rubia - pues te lo voy a decir, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, pues es un secreto, él es Lord Diamond, el príncipe del reino umbroso, se hizo pasar por incognito – le dijo Esmeralda, al oír tal noticia, sin embargo en esos momentos se presentó ante ellas, Serena que en otras ocasiones había hablado con él, no sabía qué hacer pues aunque quería negarse a platicar con él no supo cómo hacerlo. Al llegarla hora de la comida Lord Diamond y las colocó en uno de los lugares principales. En esos momentos Esmeralda le dijo al oído a Serena – viste que Beryl, esta verde de la envidia, al ver que el príncipe, porque ella también sabe el secreto, sólo te mira a ti y a ella ni la toma en cuenta, pues él está deslumbrado con tu hermosura –

Serena se llenó de orgullo, pues aunque no amaba ni amaría a Lord Diamond el saber que Beryl estaba envidiosa de ella.

Lord Diamond le ofreció un poco de vino a Serena, pero ella se negó, sin embargo ante la insistencia de Esmeralda y de los demás invitados terminó por ceder sin embargo al tomar un sorbo cayó desmayada, debido a que el vino estaba hecho de aquellas frutas que tanto mal le hacían a la chica, debido a lo que le pasó de pequeña. Al caer Serena fue llevado a su habitación pero a pesar de todo lo hecho por los médicos del reino umbroso la rubia no volvía en sí, y aunque Luna le quiso dar la medicina dada por el príncipe los médicos no se lo permitían, afortunadamente para la chica los torpes médicos salieron para dejarla descansar, en eso entra un criado y le pide a Luna el elixir y se lo dio a Serena, la cual apenas lo probó abrió lentamente los ojos, pero el criado se escondió al momento en que empezaron a entrar las sirvientas para preguntar por la salud de la rubia, al verla mejor le avisaron a los demás que preguntaban por ellas. Poco después entró Esmeralda preguntando cómo se encontraba la joven, al verla repuesta le dijo – Serena, amiga mía, me alegro verte bien, no sabes el susto que nos llevamos, sobre todo Lord Diamond el estaba muy preocupado por ti, porque ya te dije que él se encuentra de manera secreta entre nosotros, pero volvamos al salón todos quieren verte – después de eso ambas mujeres volvieron al salón y aunque Serena todavía se hallaba débil, disfruto de la compañía de su supuesta amiga. Al caer la noche la rubia se dirige a su habitación, pero no logra conciliar el sueño, por lo que decide observa detenidamente su habitación al hacerlo al llegar al tocador vio un cofrecito, que no había visto antes estaba lleno de alhajas, junto con una tarjeta que decía "Del príncipe del Reino Umbroso para Serena" al leerla la joven retira su mano aterrada, pues el tener un regalo así podía comprometerla sin embargo pensó en los peligros pero también su vanidad de mujer se interpuso, el sentirse deseada por los hombres y sobre todo la envidia de Beryl. Con estos pensamientos empezaba a adormilarse en eso escucha una tranquila melodía, la cual inunda su alma de dicha y paz, por lo que se asoma al balcón para saber de dónde proviene dicha melodía y vio a un hombre tocando una flauta el cual se acercó al balcón y le habló – Serena – al hacerlo y poderlo ver de cerca la chica pudo ver de quien se trataba y le dice alegremente – Andrew, ¿eres tú? - Así es, Serena soy yo – le contesta – no te podía dejar sola en medio de los enemigos del príncipe, por lo que estoy cerca de ti, para velar por ti es lo que me ha pedido tu amado, pero tengo que disfrazarme para que no me reconozcan, es más esta tarde cuando te desmayaste por el vino estuviste a punto de morir, pero no podía permitirlo así que te di el elixir que te dio el príncipe y que siempre te ha mandado, ¡Serena, aquí corres mucho peligro! Hoy te forzaron a tomar el día, mañana quien sabe que te puedan obligar hacer, que te pueda poner al borde de la muerte o comprometerte en algo que no deseas

- Pero Andrew, tú sabes que yo no quería venir, me dijiste que era mejor no desobedecer a mi tutor ¿Qué debo de hacer? Tengo miedo, por lo que me acabas de decir

- Así es mi dulce princesa, pero si bien es cierto que viniste con desagrado, pero te estás acostumbrando a las frivolidades que hay aquí, las cuales te pueden hacer daño, te pedí que vinieras para que no estuvieras sola mientras me iba con el príncipe a ver ciertos negocios pendientes y sobre todo a llevarles tus presentes, los cuales no sabes lo feliz que lo hicieron, en breve te escribirá, ya que quería que viniera a verte para que no corrieras peligro, desea borrarte la marca que te puso el dragón y me ha pedido que te traslade a uno de sus castillo donde estarás segura, y que puedas prepararte para recibirlo y ser su esposa - Andrew siguió hablando pero Serena se enternecía de lo que le decía pues en cada una de sus palabras se manifestaba el amor de Darién por ella, sin embargo se producían en ellas sentimientos encontrados, pues si bien era cierto que quería ver a su amado, también pensaba en su Nana Luna, la cual la había cuidado desde niña y que nunca la había visto tan dichosa y le dijo a Andrew- Andrew, sabes esto le daría mucho pesar a mi pobre Luna – Eso lo sé querida niña, pero es necesario hacerlo y en algunas ocasiones contradecirla puesto que el oler las flores le han bloqueado el pensamiento, sin embargo cuando lleguemos al reino de Ilusión, con las medicinas que tenemos ahí y sobre todo el aire puro y además si no lo haces puede ser que ella sea un obstáculo para tu dicha con el príncipe – al oírlo Serena le dijo – es decir que en algunas ocasiones tengo que hacer sentir a Luna que es mi esclava, pero yo la quiero además también tengo a Esmeralda ella es mi amiga y – Andrew la interrumpió y le pregunta – Serena, vamos a pensar que Esmeralda te aprecia, pero dime ¿Ella te ama más que el príncipe Darién? - después de escuchar esta pregunta Serena no supo que contestar – Por favor Serena, vámonos, huyamos de los peligros a los que te puedes enfrentar en este castillo – pero Andrew yo no quiero huir, además tendría que despertar a Luna y tengo miedo de su reacción, esperaremos unos días más y nos vamos – Serena pero se discreta, no reveles que me encuentro yo aquí y además cuídate de Lord Diamond, él no te ama y te enamora sólo porque quiere arrebatarte del lado del príncipe Darién, pues lo odia y desea quitarle todo lo que él ama, además si aceptas ser su esposa te abandonaría y pasarías a ser una de sus esclavas – le dijo Andrew

- Pero Andrew, jamás aceptaría ser la esposa de otro que no fuera Darién, yo lo amo y sólo deseo ser de él de nadie más, pues es al único que hombre que he de amar – dijo Serena muy firme después estuvieron conversando un rato más Serena le conto todo lo que le había pasado y antes de despedirse Andrew le pidió que no dijera nada de él, pues podría poner en peligro su rescate

Pasaron unos días entre fiestas, bailes y paseos, Serena estaba aturdida, pues entre tanto bullicio no tenía tiempo de pensar en su amor por Darién y no es que no lo quisiera, pero el aire del castillo tenía una especie de droga que aturdía los sentidos para aquellas personas que no eran nativas del lugar, como Serena. Una mañana Esmeralda entró y se puso a platicar con ella

- Serena, querida, estos días has estado muy alegres y además del príncipe de Ilusión ni su sombra, ¿o te ha escrito? – y aunque Serena tenía los deseos de decirle a "su amiga" que su príncipe siempre pensaba en ella, pero recordó su promesa hecha a Andrew de no hablar de ellos con otras personas se quedó callada y cambio de tema para que Esmeralda no sospechará nada, en eso su amiga le dice que va haber un baile y que se arregle y que se pusiera una de las Alhajas y le quiso poner una a la rubia, pero esta la rechazó – Esmeralda, no quiero que me suceda lo mismo que cuando tome el vino, Andrew me advirtió lo que podía pasar y sucedió – Pero Serena, te curaste y no paso a mayores pues los remedios que te pusieron los doctores te ayudaron – Eso no es verdad – dijo la rubia – entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te ayudó – preguntó la peliverde, Serena viendo el rumbo peligroso que podía tomar la conversación le dijo a Esmeralda - ¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí? Ya quiero volver a nuestra casa, ¿te acuerdas de cuanto jugábamos cuando éramos niña? – sin embargo Esmeralda quería saber cómo se había salvado y no dejaba de preguntarle hasta que de tanta insistencia Serena acabo por decirle que Andrew la había salvado por que el príncipe de ilusión quería que estuviera pendiente de ella y fuera de todo peligro y fue cuando Esmeralda le preguntó que donde estaba Andrew y aunque al principio no quería decirlo acabó por ceder ante los chantajes de su "amiga" la cual salió unos momentos y después volvió para picar su vanidad diciendo que Beryl se había arreglado bellamente y le dijo que se pusiera unas alhajas para que se viera más bella, tanta fue la insistencia que acabó por rendirse y aceptar ponerse unos zarcillo al decirle que debería arreglarse para Darién. Al salir Esmeralda, entra Andrew para reprenderla pues los había delatado, sin embargo los aretes tenían una especie de embrujo que le impedían oírlo y como estaba de espalda a ella no lo vio el muy triste salió de ahí, pues por lo pronto no podía hacer nada para impedir que Serena cayera bajo otro embrujo que le tendían.

Sin embargo Andrew no quiso dejar sola a Serena y disfrazado de un caballero entro al baile que ofrecían procurando estar cerca de la rubia, por su parte Lord Diamond platicaba con Serena, y le pregunta si desea que llegara el dueño del castillo, ella conociendo la identidad del mismo y no parecer grosera le dice que así debía ser, aunque lo dijo más por cortesía que por desearlo. Entonces Lord Diamond se descubre ante ella – querida Serena, no sabes la dicha que me das, me hice pasar por incognito para saber si en verdad me querías y me doy cuenta que sí – Serena al darse cuenta del error que cometió no sabe cómo salir de él sin parecer grosera, al darse cuenta Lord Diamond de que la rubia se quedó callada y por mas intentos que hacía no lograba sacarle plática, le dio una flor de las que su aroma hacía a la gente se desinhibiera, Serena sin saberlo huele la flor y se pone a platicar con Lord Diamond al regresar se topa con los ojos de Andrew donde le reprochan su comportamiento, ella al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho se dirige a su habitación se quite los aretes y se pone a llorar, pues no había hecho lo que Andrew le pidió desde el principio, poco después entra Esmeralda para felicitarla por haber aceptado a Lord Diamond, ya que él estaba feliz porque había aceptado las joyas y sobre todo lucirlas y es mas había platicado con él y sobre todo lo deseaba en el castillo, Serena comprendió que su actitud había sido mal interpretada y se puso a llorar más y le dijo a Esmeralda – por favor Esmeralda calla, si eres mi amiga no vuelvas hablarme del príncipe del reino umbroso – la mujer le da un beso en la frente y se despide de ella, poco después entra Gran Masoto para decirle – Serena es necesario que te cases con Lord Diamond, pues si no aceptas el dragón negro nos devorará – Lo siento, pero me es imposible casarme con Lord Diamonmd – contesto Serena – Pero esta tarde estabas tan contenta junto a él – le dijo Gran Masoto – La que actuaba esta tarde no era yo, no puedo explicar lo que me paso, pero yo no amo a Lord Diamond y jamás me casaré con él, se lo repito yo nunca me casaré con Lord Diamond – Gran Masoto estaba tan enojado que encerró a la rubia en su habitación dejando llorando a Serena, al verla llorar Luna se acercó a ella y le preguntó – Pero Serena ¿Por qué no te quieres casar con Lord Diamond? Él se ha portado muy bien con nosotras y hoy te divertiste con él – Luna no puedo explicarte, estaba como dormida, como si algo me hubiese hechizado a comportarme alegre, pero por favor no sigas – Serena lloraba en esos momentos oye a Andrew pasar cerca y corre al balcón y lo llama – Andrew, ¿eres tú?

- si Serena soy yo, pero ¿Por qué lloras? – Serena le contó lo que había sucedido y que no quería estar un momento más allá pues temía que la obligaran a estar nuevamente con Lord Diamond y sobre todo que le sucediera lo mismo, por lo que quedan en huir así que con ayuda de Andrew despiertan a Luna y todos huyen del castillo del Reino Umbroso.

Continuará

Gracias a todas por leer este fic, aqui les entregó un nuevo capitulo, por fin pude terminarlo disculpen el atraso

un agradecimiento especial a: **anyreth, lerrine, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarie y Susy Granger** por los reviews enviados

espero que disfruten este capi, tal vez en este fic las entregas sean un poco espaciadas, les doy gracias de antemano por su compresion

besos a todas


	5. Las 3 mansiones

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capitulo 4. Las tres mansiones**

Serena, Luna y Andrew se alejan del castillo del Reino umbroso, sin embargo la rubia caminaba despacio y volteando hacia él cada vez que podía, pues realmente le daba dolor dejar a Esmeralda, así como los bailes, sin embargo al sopesarlo con el poder ver a su príncipe le daba ánimos para salir adelante. Los tres iban en silencio y llegaron a un río caudaloso y en la orilla estaba una barca a la que subieron, Andrew ayudó a las dos damas y una vez que todos estuvieron arriba, Andrew se puso a remar, afortunadamente las suaves corrientes ayudaron y aunque avanzaban lentamente pronto el lugar de donde habían salido era sólo un punto en el horizonte. Conforme se alejaban el aire se volvía más puro por lo que tanto Serena como Luna sintieron una especie de bienestar. En ese momento Serena quiso sacar el relicario donde se encontraba la foto de su amado, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues se había atorado con un broche que le había regalado Lord Diamond, por lo que se estremeció al notar esta extraña coincidencia: el retrato de su gran amor era detenido por el recuerdo de su rival. Después de pensar en un momento se dirige a Andrew

- sabes mi fiel amigo, este prendedor que tengo en mi pecho es un regalo que me dio Lord Diamond, su belleza me hizo conservarla, pero supongo que mi amado príncipe podría ofenderse si me quedó con ella – tienes razón Serena, el príncipe podría ofenderse, él te ama inmensamente Serena para no tener celos; y si tú supieras lo que él está preparando para ti, no querías nada que no viniera de sus manos, ahora mi niña, te pido que te quites la alhaja y la mires atentamente – Serena hace lo que Andrew le pide y al ver el broche éste había perdido su brillo, no era más que cristales de poco valor y metal viejo, la rubia se asombra, cómo es que había pensado que esa era una joya hermosa – Así es Serena, todo lo que hay en el reino umbroso es falso, ese reino esta embrujado, haciendo que algunas cosas parezcan de mas valor de lo que realmente son – Serena le da la joya a Andrew y este promete hacérsela llegar a su dueño, con el mensaje de que Serena no desea nada de él. Poco después desembarcaron y se pusieron a caminar a través de un campo solitario hasta que llegaron al pie del monte de las tres mansiones debido a que en él se encontraba tres lujosas mansiones cada una mejor qué anterior, sin embargo no todos en las dos últimas sólo los habitantes del Reino de las Luces podían entran en ella, las mansiones eran la mansión de la tierra, el castillo de la luna y el palacio del sol. Al pie del monte se encontraba la mansión de la tierra, que era una gruta acondicionada como una hermosa mansión y fue precisamente en esa gruta donde se quedaron Andrew, Serena y Luna, el lugar era encantador y apacible, cerca de ella corría un pequeño arroyo de aguas cristalinas y se divisaba un campo lleno de flores agradables muy diferentes a alza que habían en el desierto y en el reino umbroso. Todos los días habitantes de la mansión más cercana llevaban alimentos a los tres habitantes de la gruta, Andrew le contaba a Serena, las hazañas del príncipe de lo bueno y amable que era con todos y del gran amor que le profesaba, así pasaron varios días, sin embargo un día Andrew le dijo a Serena que tenía que ir a buscar la cajita donde se encontraban sus tesoros, pues los iba a necesitar cuando se encontraran con el príncipe, Serena lloraba por la partida de su amigo, pero sabía que era necesario, Andrew le pidió a Serena que no se alejara de la gruta, pues los enemigos podían venir y ella podría estar indefensa, sin embargo tanto la gruta como las tres mansiones contaban con medidas de seguridad que impedían el paso a los enemigos.

Andrew se marchó y Serena por un tiempo no quería salir, tenía temor de que algo fuera a pasarle, sin embargo por la insistencia de Luna, salieron a dar un paseo, pero siguiendo la recomendación que Andrew les hizo. Sin embargo Luna por su carácter se hastío del mismo recorrido de todos los días, ella quería avanzar más y se lo propuso a Serena

- pero mi niña, ¿Por qué no vamos a ese campo de flores, que está a lo lejos? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- Esta muy lindo Luna, pero mejor esperemos a Andrew para ir, pues dijo que no podemos alejarnos de los límites del arrollo, y el campo está después del puente que lo atraviesa

- Pero mi adorada Serena, ¿Qué podría pasarnos? - decía Luna insistente, Serena se resistía, pero era tanta la insistencia de Luna, que terminó por ceder y fueron al campo de flores, después de uno momentos de estar disfrutando ese maravilloso lugar, se fueron a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol, Luna le dijo a Serena – ya ves mi niña, nada malo ha sucedido, lo que pasa es que Andrew exagera – la rubia estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando de pronto ve a lo lejos que los soldados del reino umbroso se están acercando para atacarlas. Por lo que ambas se levantan y se echan a correr hacia el puente pero este está demasiado lejos, y se le estaban acabando las fuerzas y los enemigos las estaban alcanzando, Serena estaba angustiada, pero de pronto se le ocurrió pedir auxilio – por favor, ayúdenme, soy la prometida del príncipe del Reino de Ilusión – no había terminado de decirlo, cuando varios guerreros del reino de su amado salieron a defenderlas, y otro más las ayudaron a escapar, una vez que estuvieron a salvo, se acerca el general de ellos y le dice Serena – Ahora está usted a salvo princesa, permíteme presentarme, soy uno de los generales de la guardia real del príncipe, mi nombre es Neflyte, y aunque mi posición en rango es menor que la de Andrew, estoy para protegerla y servirla, es el encargo dado por el príncipe, que la protejamos para que nada malo le pase, discúlpeme el no haberla ayudado antes, pero no sabíamos quién era usted, perdóneme po no haber reconocido a mi princesa – decía afligido el general

– No se preocupe Neflyte, no hay nada que perdonar, la imprudencia fue mía por haber desobedecido a Andrew, de ahora en adelante trataré de ser más prudente – dijo Serena y así fue después del susto que se llevó no quiso salir más allá de los límites impuestos por Andrew a pesar de la insistencia de Luna.

Días después llegó Andrew con el tesoro de la rubia y se lo entregó mientras le decía no sin antes de reprenderla por la imprudencia cometida – amada princesa, ahora que estás libre y fuera del castillo de tus enemigos puedes llevar en tu mano el anillo de compromiso con el príncipe – Serena estaba feliz, por lo que le dio su mano a Andrew y este en le colocó el anillo en representación del príncipe.

Al otro día Andrew le comunicó a Serena que irían al castillo de la Luna, ella estaba feliz, sin embargo el camino era algo difícil, por lo escarpado del terreno, sin embargo Andrew, hacía descansos apropiados, para que ella retomara fuerzas antes de continuar sin embargo se dio cuenta que cuando él le hablaba a la rubia de su prometido la fatiga de la chica era menos, es más era como si al escuchar de su amado ella tomara las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, por lo que empezó a hablarle de él – mi querida Serena, el príncipe te ama por sobre toda ponderación. A pesar de todo la hermosura que hay en el palacio sus ojos estaban fijos hacia el lugar donde vivías, el Desierto de las lágrimas, las fiestas del palacio no hacían más que recordarle que su bien amada no participaba en ella, y su único deseo era el venir por ti para hacerte su esposa, para que vivieras por siempre dichosa a su lado, no tengo palabras para describirte que tan grande es el amor del príncipe por ti, sé que te preguntas porque no está a tu lado, y aunque el añora con toda el alma estar aquí contigo, tiene que cumplir ciertos encargos para que tu compromiso con él sea aceptado por todos los habitantes del pueblo, así es hija mía, él desde ahí lucha por tu amor – Serena al ir escuchando lo que le dice Andrew, vierte varias lágrimas de felicidad, jamás pensó que tan grande era el amor del príncipe por ella. De pronto y sin que se dieran cuenta habían llegado al castillo de la Luna, era una mansión realmente hermosa, sus grandes jardines y el interior de él manifestaban tal calidez y esplendor que jamás había visto en ningún otro lugar. Al pasear por el lugar se dio cuenta que el jardín central no estaba cultivado y en una parte de él había maleza y espinas, recorrieron las habitaciones y cuando llegaron a la habitación del príncipe esta estaba vacía - ¿Por qué la habitación del príncipe está vacía – preguntó inocentemente la rubia

- Serena, mi niña, el príncipe desea que tú decores su habitación, pues sabe que lo harás con mucho amor – le respondió Andrew, Serena al escuchar la petición del príncipe, su corazón salta de felicidad, jamás pensó ser merecedora de decorar la habitación de su amado (pues ese privilegio sólo era concedido a personas sumamente importantes y que habían pasado varias pruebas para hacerlo) – por supuesto que lo haré, es un gran honor y privilegio decorar la habitación de mi amado esposo – dijo la rubia, después se dirigieron a su habitación y al entrar no pudo más que asombrarse de la majestuosidad y elegancia con el que había sido decorada, era un sueño para ella. Andrew al darse cuenta del asombro y gusto de la chica por su habitación le dijo – el príncipe escogió cada uno de los adornos que hay en tu habitación, especialmente para ti y dio órdenes especiales para que se diseñara de esta manera – Serena estaba feliz, pues en la habitación se demostraba en cada detalle el gran amor del príncipe hacia ella. Serena entró en la habitación y poco después salió al balcón y vio que cuatro generales entre ellos el que la había salvado, junto con su ejército de valientes soldados custodiaban el castillo, era suspiró pues se sentía segura y una sonrisa apareció en los labios al recordar las palabras de Andrew "el príncipe te ama con dulcísima ternura".

Poco después llamaron a su puerta y escuchó a Andrew que decía – Serena, ¡una carta del príncipe! – al oír esto la rubia abrió rápidamente y con mucha emoción tomó la carta que le daba Andrew – Princesa de las luces, esto es para ti de parte de tu esposo – entregándole la carta el joven se retiró para que la chica disfrutara con plena libertad de las palabras escritas por su amado. Serena abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla, _"Mi muy amada y hermosa Serena, mi futura esposa_…," la chica al leer la carta, su corazón rebosaba de alegría, al poder descubrir en palabras del príncipe el gran amor que sentía hacia ella, pues en la carta expresaba su amor, para él no había otra mujer más perfecta y linda que ella, en la carta se podía leer " _Mi amada princesa, no te puedes imaginar las veces que me han sido presentadas jóvenes princesas y damas de la nobleza, para que yo pueda fijarme en ellas, pero ¿sabes? No hay nadie que se pueda comparar contigo, desde que te conocí mi único deseo es desposarme contigo, mi felicidad completa, mi dicha plena será el día que pueda llamarte mi esposa, no hay ninguna otra mujer con la que yo desee estar, sólo contigo, sólo ansío el día en que pueda estar cerca de ti para demostrarte cuan profundo y grande es mi amor…"_

Serena, no cabía de felicidad, por un instante pensó en desmayarse de placer y de amor, leyó y releyó la carta. Sin embargo a los pocos días llegó una carta del Rey de las Luces, el padre de Darién "querida Serena, … desde que naciste fuiste comprometida a mi hijo, el príncipe me ha hablado del gran amor que te tiene, amor que se ha acrecentado al pasar de tiempo y me ha manifestado el deseo de convertirte en su esposa, y en verdad te digo que deseo ardientemente el día en que pueda llamarte hija, sin embargo para poder dar el consentimiento para que te cases con el príncipe tienes que cumplir algunos requisitos los cuales te menciono a continuación, en primer lugar deberás aprender el lenguaje del reino de Ilusión y después deberás hacer tres cosas la primera un retrato del príncipe, segunda deberás bordar tu vestido real, el cual usarás el día de tu boda y por último te mando unas semillas las cuales sembraras y cuidaras para que florezcan …"

Serena, al leer la carta se puso a llorar, y le digo a Andrew – El Rey no me quiere como la esposa de su hijo, pues no sé ni dibujar, ni bordar, ni nada de jardinería – pero Serena, no te preocupes, yo seré tu maestro, te enseñaré todo lo que pide el Rey, pero debes prometerme que serás una estudiante dócil y disciplinada y que pondrás lo mejor de ti para aprender.

Aunque la chica ponía todo su esfuerzo, el mal hábito de estar ociosa le era muy difícil de erradicar, y se cansaba al poco tiempo de haber empezado cualquier tarea, sin embargo lo que hacía con gusto y terminó pronto fue la decoración del cuarto del príncipe. Bellos tapices adornaban las paredes, cortinas blancas y majestuosas cubrían el lecho y las ventanas, un tapete para la mesa, un mullido cojín para el sillón, por supuesto Serena lo había decorado bajo la supervisión de Andrew, la chica estaba feliz, al poner el último adorno un pequeño conejo de peluche hecho por ella, aunque no armonizaba con lo demás y ella estaba temerosa de ponerlo, Andrew le dijo que nada daría más gusto al príncipe de encontrar en ese lugar que algo realizado por ella. Serena contemplaba extasiada la habitación y se preguntaba "¿Cuándo vendrá el dueño de mi corazón? ¿Le gustará todo lo que le he preparado? ¿Cuándo tendré la dicha de poderlo saludar cada mañana? ¡Cuánto tarda! ¡Querido príncipe, ya quiero que vengas! ¡Quiero contemplar tu bello rostro de frente!" Serena no se cansaba de exclamar tan bellas frases de amor salidas de su corazón, tan ensimismada estaba con sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que Andrew entraba en la habitación – Princesa, le ha llegado esta carta, es de… – pero no pudo terminar pues la rubia había reconocido la letra, era de su amado y dio un grito de júbilo – ¡es del príncipe! – exclamó de alegría la abrió emocionada y empezó a leerla

_Mi adorada y amadísima novia mía Serena:_

_No sabes el martirio que es estar lejos de ti, pero pronto este martirio llegará a su fin, si amada mía, pues pronto estaré junto a ti, por fin he podido terminar lo que me demandaba el consejo y el Rey, mi padre, por lo que partiré en tu búsqueda, sin embargo antes de ir por ti es necesario arreglar un negocio en el palacio del sol, el cual haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para no demorarme, deseo estar a tu lado, amada mía espérame, muy pronto estaremos juntos esta larga espera habrá llegado a su fin y solamente seremos tu y yo y nuestro gran amor. Te amo y no deseo nada más que estar junto a ti, hasta pronto mi amor, se despide de ti esperando contemplarte de frente_

_Tu amado príncipe_

Serena vio a Andrew con sus grandes ojos – Andrew ¿Es verdad lo que me dice el príncipe? ¿Qué pronto lo veré? ¡Es esto posible! ¡Voy a ver a mi amado! – decía la chica con una dicha que no cabía en su pecho

-Así es, querida Serena, tu dicha es cierta, pronto verás al gallardo y apuesto príncipe, tu novio. Por lo que te ruego que te esfuerces en tus trabajos, para que le des la dicha de ver que has adelantado en lo que te pide el Rey y que eres digna del amor que te profesa, tu dicha se acerca, pero también debes merecerla. También te tengo otra noticia, el príncipe me ha escrito y pide que vaya a su encuentro para ayudarlo con las diligencias del Palacio del Sol y él pueda venir antes a verte – dijo Andrew

- Entonces, ¿Me vas a dejar sola? – preguntó tristemente la rubia

- Así es mi dulce niña, sólo te pido que el tiempo que me halle fuera no descuides tus deberes, y te pido que no te asomes al balcón, pues los enemigos del príncipe vigilan el castillo para que intenten sorprenderte y alejarte de su lado, pues ellos espían todos nuestros movimientos, aquí adentro procura ocuparte en tus deberes, puedes salir al jardín central pues esta fuera del alcance de nuestros enemigos, para que cuides las pequeñas plantas que están naciendo de las semillas que te mandó el Rey, para que a la llegada del príncipe empiecen a brotar las primeras flores – le ordenó Andrew.

El joven se marchó y Serena procuró seguir las órdenes de Andrew, sin embargo al tercer día cayó en una nostalgia, pues los días se le hacían eternos esperando a su amado, Luna al verla tan triste le dice – Querida Serena, porque no salimos un rato a los alrededores del castillo para que te distraigas – no puedo Luna, Andrew me advirtió sobre los enemigos – decía la rubia, sin embargo Luna insistió tanto y era tanta la tristeza de la chica que acabó por ceder a la petición de Luna, pero le pidió que sólo fueran a los jardines delanteros, hablaban de su vida pasada, de la niñez de Serena, de lo que vivieron en el Castillo del Reino Umbroso y en ese momento Serena se acordó de Esmeralda, sería verdad lo que decía Andrew se preguntaba, en ese momento alguien las llama de la puerta, era ella, Esmeralda, los guardias la dejan pasar por órdenes de Serena

– Serena, amiga mía que dicha el poder verte y saber que estas bien, fue una angustia cuando nos enteramos que habías escapado – dijo falsamente la recién llegada

– Perdona el no avisarte, pero no lo consideré prudente, además fue tan de prisa – le respondió la rubia

– ¿cómo que no lo consideraste prudente? Acaso ya no me consideras tu amigas, si supieras que mi familia y yo fuimos echados del castillo, porque pensaron que habíamos ayudado en la fuga – mintió la descarada de Esmeralda – no sabes lo que hemos padecido

– no es eso Esmeralda, es que cada vez que te comentaba algún plan todo el castillo se enteraba, y llegue a dudar de tu discreción – le dijo la rubia

– Serena, yo jamás diría un secreto tuyo, no te puedo decir cómo es que en el castillo se enteraban de tus planes, pero cuéntame ¿eres feliz?, ¿te diviertes? – le pregunto Esmeralda

– Por supuesto Esmeralda, muy pronto veré al príncipe y además bordo, pinto, cultivo – decía feliz Serena

– Pero Serena, no te pregunte sobre tus deberes, sino tus diversiones – dijo maliciosamente la peliverde, Serena se mortificó por las palabras de su amiga pero ella continuó – y dime ¿Andrew se encuentra aquí?

- No, el príncipe lo llamó para que lo ayudara con sus diligencias y así poder vernos lo antes posible – le contó la rubia, entonces Esmeralda sonrió maquiavélicamente, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la rubia

– Serena, amiga, en que venía para acá alcancé a ver unas flores muy bellas, las cuales te podrán servir para adornar el castillo para la llegada del príncipe – mintió Esmeralda, Serena se rehusaba a salir del palacio, sin embargo la peliverde le dijo que si acaso era prisionera del príncipe, para picarle su orgullo y lo logró, Serena aceptó irse con Esmeralda, por supuesto los generales la dejaron salir, sin embargo estaban preocupados por ella, pero aun así no le impidieron la salida, pues era su princesa, no su prisionera.

Serena y Esmeralda salieron del palacio, jamás se imaginó la rubia que se dirigía a una trampa.

Continuará

Gracias a todas por leer este fic, aqui les entregó un nuevo capitulo, solo aviso que este fic lo actualizare cada 15 dias, antes si me es posible

se que estan ansiosas, por que aparezca darien, les pido paciencias dos capitulos mas y les aseguro que le dedicaré un capitulo exclusicvo a él

un agradecimiento especial a: **anyreth, cindy, lerrine, patty ramirez de chiba, Sailor Lady, SereyDarien y Susy Granger** por los reviews enviados

besos a todas

queridas amigas tengo un proyecto en mente para un nuevo fic, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes, aquellas que esten interesadas en ayudarme les pido que se comuniquen conmigo, a través los mensajes de facfiction, para que me dejen su correo y les envie la propuesta de mi proyecto

gracias

cherrie


	6. Las angustias de Serena

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 5. Angustias y Padecimientos de Serena**

Serena, Luna y Esmeralda salieron al campo para ver unas flores que según Esmeralda, eran las adecuadas para recibir a su amado príncipe

- Esmeralda, ¿están cercas las flores? Es que no quiero alejarme del castillo – decía Serena

- Por supuesto amiga, están cerca – dice la chica de cabellos verdes agarrándole la mano a la rubia en señal de no te preocupes

Después de un largo trecho de camino, Serena se sintió fatigada – Esmeralda, volvamos al castillo, siento que nos hemos alejado de él, y quiero estar en él cuando caiga la noche

- Serena, por favor, si ya llevamos más de la mitad del camino, mira, sentémonos a descansar, para continuar con nuestro camino – la rubia aceptó y pronto se quedó dormida por el cansancio, cuando despertó vio que ya estaba por caer el atardecer, así que se asustó y habló a su amiga

- Esmeralda, es muy tarde, volvamos al palacio – dijo la chica

- de acuerdo Serena, si quieres que regresemos, lo haremos, ¿pero qué vas a decir? Porque si regresaras con las semillas de las flores, te podrían creer, pero sin regresas sin nada que van a pensar, además el jardín que te digo queda muy cerca a unos pasos – Serena ingenuamente cayó en el engaño de su amiga y es que tenía una forma de decir las cosas, que siempre hacía caer a la linda rubia en sus engaños

Llegaron pronto al jardín, pues es que aunque el jardín estaba relativamente cerca, Esmeralda había hecho dar muchas vueltas a la chica, por supuesto al llegar, el aroma de las flores era embriagante, Esmeralda hizo una corona de flores y se la puso a la chica y por supuesto el aroma de las flores hizo que la chica se olvidara de todo, aun no podía resistirse al poder que tenían esas flores sobre ella, Esmeralda al ver que ella ya estaba ajena a lo que pasaba le mintió

- Serena, es tiempo de regresar a tu palacio donde te espera Andrew y el príncipe –la chica al oírlo se dejo llevar por su amiga, pero ella no tenía intención de llevarla al palacio de su adorado príncipe, al salir del jardín la oscuridad de la noche se tendió sobre ellas, al igual que un fuerte viento, tal parecía que todo estaba en contra de Serena para que regresara al palacio, cosa que aprovechó Esmeralda, la cual no tenía intención de regresar al palacio del prometido de su amiga

De pronto vieron una caverna, los ojos de Esmeralda se iluminaron, pues la había estado buscando desde hace rato, así que le dijo a su amiga – Serena, mira ahí hay un refugio, vamos para allá, cuando amanezca seguiremos al castillo de tu príncipe – sin embargo la rubia por algún motivo que desconocía se negaba a ir a la caverna

- Esmeralda, por favor, tratemos de acercarnos lo más posible al palacio, para pedir ayuda, estoy segura que nos auxiliarían – decía llorando la rubia, pero su amiga le dijo – Serena, después de que por tu culpa nos dio la noche, ¿acaso no me quieres? Por favor vamos a esa gruta – y cediendo al chantaje de su amiga, aceptó ir a la caverna, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que estaba el dragón, esperándola, la chica trató de huir, pero estaba tan débil, que no avanzó mucho, cuando el aliento del animal llegó junto a ella, envolviéndola y haciendo que se desvaneciera por completo, lo que aprovechó Esmeralda para pedir ayuda a los servidores de Lord Diamond, los cuales las llevaron de nuevo al castillo del reino umbroso. Paso todo un día y volvió a caer la noche y Serena lentamente abre los ojos, pensó que todo lo que había vivido no era más que una horrible pesadilla, que se encontraba en el castillo de su amado esperando su llegada, pero ¡oh decepción! Al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba, no había sido un sueño, era una cruel realidad, estaba en el castillo del reino umbroso, el lugar de donde no hace mucho había escapado

- No, puede ser ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué pensara de mí mi amado? ¿Acaso creerá que lo he abandonado? – decía llorando Serena, sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba, de pronto se da cuenta que Luna y Esmeralda se encontraban dormidas en dos lechos junto al suyo, pero su dolor era más fuerte que la preocupación por saber lo que le pasaba a sus amigas, de pronto ve la ventana al balcón y se para presurosa para abrirlo, pero este se hallaba cerrado con llave y además asegurado con clavos para que nadie pudiera abrirlo, se dejó caer en el piso llorando amargamente. Así se pasó toda la noche llorando su pena, a media mañana se despertaron Luna y Esmeralda, al verla llorando se pusieron a consolarla, pero ningún consuelo calmaba su dolor, en eso entra su tutor – querida niña ¿Por qué lloras? No te preocupes, apenas llegaste le mande avisar a Andrew para que las venga a buscar – le miente Gran Masoto

La chica al oírlo se pone feliz con la noticia – ¿en serio ya le aviso a Andrew? Pero… si entonces ¿Por qué la ventana y la puerta estaban cerradas? – preguntó

- Hija es que teníamos miedo de que algún enemigo de tu prometido te pudiera hacer daño, pero si quieres enseguida te la vienen abrir – la chica asintió y al momento entraron unas personas para quitarle el cerrojo y los clavos a las puertas , pero la chica al salir al balcón le vuelve a suceder lo de siempre, el aroma de las flores le hacen olvidarse de todo, sin embargo al caer la noche en el refugio de su habitación la niña recobra un poco la cordura y lloraba la ausencia de Andrew y de su amado, y así pasaron 15 días, Serena se desesperaba, cómo era posible que Andrew y el príncipe se hubieran olvidado de ella, en ese momento entra Gran Masoto

- Querida Serena. Hoy llega el Lord Diamond, y deseo que te arregles muy bien para recibirlo, quiero que seas la más hermosa de todas – dijo el Señor, al oírlo, la chica se espantó y le responde – pero, Señor, solamente estoy aquí mientras me viene a buscar Andrew o mi prometido

- Pero Serena, recapacita, han pasado quince días y no hay señales de Andrew y mucho menos de tu prometido, se me hace que se han olvidado de ti – dice con sarcasmo, Serena quiere replicar pero su tutor la interrumpe – Serena, quiero que me obedezca, has entendido, no me importan tus reclamos, tu prometido jamás vendrá , así que arréglate y muéstrate alegre para esta noche – Serena está triste, tiene ganas de llorar en eso se encuentra con Esmeralda, al verla le pregunta lo que paso y Serena le cuenta – Pero amiga, mi padre, te quiere, jamás haría algo que tu no quieras, y nunca te obligará a casarte con alguien al que tu no quieras, por favor hazle caso, sólo por hoy

Serena, esta tan triste que se deja llevar por las palabras de su amiga, y se deja conducir por ella, en ese momento empiezan a venir criados trayendo y llevando cosas, pero sobre todo apoyándola en lo que pudiera necesitar, en ese momento Serena se da cuenta de que uno de los criados tiene una carta: "parece la letra, no parece es la letra de Andrew" piensa Serena, pero en el momento que quiere agarrarla entra su tutor y se la quita

- Serena, te devolveré esta carta cuando me obedezca – La chica quiere replicar, pero se da cuenta que sería inútil, así que se apresura a obedecer a su tutor, pero en el momento que iba a dirigirse para que le de la carta, empieza el baile y Esmeralda la alcanza para acompañarla al salón

- Es que debo ir con tu padre para que me de la carta de Andrew –

- Pero Serena, ya empezó el baile mi padre se encuentra en el – dice Esmeralda

Ambas chicas se dirigen al baile, pero al llegar a él, unos músicos del pueblo empiezan a tocar una melodía, en el lenguaje del reino de la luces, Serena sólo logra entender que el príncipe la esperaba, pero por más intentos que hizo la chica, no podía quedarse sola para que pudiera hablar con los músicos. Sin embargo pronto los músicos callan estaba entrando al salón Lord Diamond estaba entrando junto con su primer oficial Rubeus, el cual al entrar escogió cómo compañera de baile a Esmeralda, y aunque Serena amaba a su príncipe con toda el alma era algo vanidosa, así que se sintió orgullosa al ver que todos lo veían, en ese momento los músicos empiezan a cantar y sus sentimientos se dividen entre el querer hablar con los músicos para saber el porqué de la melodía y entre ser la más admirada de la fiesta, por fin tocó el turno de que Lord Diamond escogiera pareja y Serena pensó que la escogería pues era la más bella de la fiesta, pero no fue así, el escogió a Beryl, la cual miró con desdén a Serena, sin embargo la rubia se sintió ofendida y fue con su tutor para pedirle la carta, el se la dio, pero habiendo tanto ruido no pudo leerla, así que la guardo, después de la cena, donde Lord Diamond estuvo brindándole su atención a Beryl, Serena se sintió ofendida, no porque sintiera celos, peso si ella era la más hermosa de la fiesta, porque no la habían escogido, por lo que decidió marcharse pero Luna se lo impidió diciendo que esperara un poco y en un descuido Luna fue a hablar con Lord Diamond

- Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero mi niña Serena se quiere ir del baile, tiene que impedírselo –

- Pero mi gentil dama, si Serena ha estado conmigo toda la noche

- no mi Señor, con la que usted ha pasado toda la noche es Beryl, no mi dulce niña, ella se encuentra ahí – Luna señala hacía la puerta y Serena está a punto de retirarse, pero rápidamente él la alcanza

- Mi adorada Serena, me da pena contigo, pero sé que te importo, sino no me hubieses mandado llamar – dice Lord Diamond impidiéndole el paso

- Se equivoca, no lo mande a llamar – dice la rubia tratando de salir, pero en ese momento se le cae la carta al suelo y Lord Diamond la levanta – devuélvame mi carta – dice la chica firme

- Lo siento, Serena, pero después te devolveré esta carta – dice Lord Diamond, mientras que se hace a un lado

Serena furiosa se dirige a su habitación y una vez en ella se pone a llorar, estaba desesperada, una opresión le oprimía el pecho, "¿Qué diría la carta" se pensaba una y otra vez, en eso llega Esmeralda - Serena amiga mía, Rubeus, me pidió que me casara con él, imagínate ser la esposa del gran oficial de Lord Diamond – la rubia se sentía contenta por su amiga, pero estaba desesperada, sabía que algo iba a pasar en eso llega Gran Masoto y le dice – Serena, me has hecho feliz, por fin hoy te casaras con Lord Diamond – dijo el tutor

- Eso es mentira, yo jamás me casaré con Lord Diamond – grita furiosa Serena

- Eso lo veremos – y se la lleva arrastrada a uno de los calabozos del castillo donde se encontraba triunfante Lord Diamond, al verlo la chica, la chica se llena de espanto, pues él tenía un aspecto cruel y despiadado.

- Vas a firmar esto Serena – dice su tutor –es un contrato donde te comprometes a ser la esposa de Lord Diamond

- No lo haré, jamás, lo oyen jamás seré la esposa de otro que no sea mi príncipe – dice la chica llorando, pero en ese momento entra su amiga y la trata de convencer – Serena por favor, acepta, te aseguro que serás feliz con Lord Diamond

- Pero Esmeralda, yo amo a mi prometido, no podría ser feliz con ningún otro

- Serena, amiga, no has tenido noticias de tu prometido por quince días

- Eso no es verdad, me llegó una carta de Andrew, pero la tiene tu Lord, y no me la ha querido devolver – dice llorando la rubia

En esos momentos entran unos sirvientes y le dicen algo al oído a Lord Diamond,

- Señor, estamos rodeados, el príncipe de Ilusión está aquí, está sitiando el palacio

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué el príncipe de Ilusión está aquí? – dice furioso el Lord

Al escucharlo Serena se queda asombrada, su príncipe estaba en ese castillo, había ido a rescatarla, pero la emoción le impide moverse, en eso siente que la agarran de la mano y se la llevan para encerrarla en una habitación al centro del castillo, cuando la chica quiere reaccionar ya es tarde, por más que grita no pueden escucharla se reprochaba el haber salido del castillo de la luna donde gustosa esperaba a su príncipe, se reprochaba el no haber hecho un pequeño espacio para leer la carta de Andrew, el ser tan descuida por haberla dejado caer y que se la hayan quitado de nuevo. Después de unos momentos de silencio entra Lord Diamond y su tutor – Serena ¿aun quieres la carta de Andrew? – ella asienta la cabeza – entonces te la damos si te tomas el contenido de esta copa, Serena está indecisa, sabe que el licor de ese castillo le hace mal, pero es más su deseo de saber lo que dice la carta así, que se toma el contenido de la copa y al hacerlo se evade de la realidad, la vuelve loca, y al entregarle la carta la deja caer, en ese estado de locura le hacen firmar el contrato donde se compromete a casarse con Lord Diamond, enseguida se dirige al salón principal donde se libra una batalla

Mientras tanto en el salón principal el príncipe de Ilusión, después de haber sometido a sus enemigos demanda

- He venido por mi prometida Serena

- Lo siento, príncipe, pero ella no es más tu prometida – dice Lord Diamond que venía entrando – este contrato lo prueba

Al ver ese contrato el príncipe se llenó de pesar y abandonó el lugar. Lord Diamond al ver que el príncipe se iba una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro.

Al otro día Serena en medio de su inconsciencia pudo leer la carta de Andrew. En ella le explicaba que iban a rescatarla, que hablara con los músicos, pues ellos tenían instrucciones de apoyarla y ayudarla en el escape, al leerla se puso a llorar, haciendo más grande su locura, a partir de ese día Serena ambulaba sola por el castillo del reino umbroso, llena de amargura y de recuerdos dolorosos, por la felicidad perdida. Su amiga Esmeralda era su carcelera, pero a pesar de los bailes y banquetes nada aliviaba su dolor, no tenía lágrimas para llorar su desdicha, lloraba el amor perdido de su príncipe y dentro del fondo de su corazón deseaba con todo el alma que este tormento pronto terminara, pues sabía que nada la haría más dichosa que volver a recuperar el amor del príncipe de ilusión y sobre todo la dicha de poder algún día llegar a ser su esposa

Continuará

Gracias a todas por leer este fic, les pido mil disculpas por no haberlo actualizado la semana pasada, en primer lugar sali de viaje, despues el que no servía la pagina de Fanfiction, pero aqui esta la nueva entrega, no se preocupen tarde pero seguro, no dejare de actualizar mis fics,

un agradecimiento especial a: **anyreth, Isis Janet, lerrine, patty ramirez de chiba, Sailor Lady, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien y Susy Granger** por los reviews enviados

besos a todas

Si se que la aparición de Darién es mínima, pero el próximo capitulo está dedicado a él: **El príncipe de Ilusión**

gracias

cherrie


	7. El principe de Ilusion

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 6. El príncipe de Ilusión**

Dejemos a nuestra Serena con sus angustias que han sido fruto de las decisiones tomadas por seguir los malos consejos de Esmeralda, para saber y conocer un poco más de su gran amor, que sin tener ninguna culpa, ha sufrido gran pena por lo que ha pasado sobre todo porque sufría por todo lo que le pasaba a su amada. Si el amor por Serena lo había hecho sufrir desde siempre, pues desde el primer instante en que supo que Ikuko estaba embarazada un gran amor nació dentro de él. Cuando nació Serena y la vio, supo que ella sería el gran amor de su vida, que jamás podría amar a nadie más, a pesar de que era pequeño un gran amor nació en él, un amor que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia mucho menos las dificultades y pruebas que pudieran pasar lo acabaría sino por el contrario lo fortalecerían día con día.

Cuando por desgracia Serena tuvo que abandonar el Reino de ilusión por la desobediencia de sus padres, el príncipe no había día que no le pidiera a su padre el ir en busca del dragón y quitarle la marca a su amada, sin embargo el rey siempre le había dicho que esperara que no era el tiempo, por lo que el permiso se iba postergando día con día. Pero esa espera fue buen empleada por el príncipe, pues empezó a estudiar cómo poder curar a su amada, como poder quitarle la marca, y sobre todo como capturar al monstruo que tanto daño le había hecho a su amada. Cuando el príncipe llegó a la edad de 15 años todos los días el joven y su padre tenían el mismo diálogo

- Padre, Le pido su permiso para ir en busca de mi esposa y capturar al dragón que escapó

- Hijo, la paciencia y la prudencia son las mejores virtudes, te pido que esperes, ya llegará el momento en que lo que pides se te conceda, antes que nada tienes que prepararte por que el conocimiento, el saber, la destreza y las habilidades son las mejores armas con las que contarás cuanto te enfrentes a nuestros enemigos – era la respuesta del padre, a la que el joven aceptaba, pues sabía que su padre era un rey sabio y prudente

Gracias al empeño que había puesto en aprender día a día el príncipe había llegado a conocer los más grandes secretos de la medicina, con tal de poder sanar a su amada. Llegó a ser un excelente médico, el mejor, curaba todo género de enfermedades. Mientras soñaba con el día que pudiera estar junto a su amada "Serena, te amo tanto, sólo ansío el momento en que podamos estar juntos y me llegues amar tanto como yo te amo a ti" eran los pensamientos diarios del príncipe hacia su amada. Llegó a preparar un elixir para mejorar la salud de su amada, mismos que hacían llegarle sin que Gran Masoto se diera cuenta, por lo que utilizaban a Luna diciéndole que eran las vitaminas que le recetaba el doctor, por ser una chica débil debido a lo que sufrió de pequeña, sin embargo con las cartas que le escribía no tuvo tanto éxito, ya que estás eran interceptadas por el tutor de las chicas, destruyéndolas sin que Serena pudiera leerlas.

Por fin llegó el día en que escuchó las anheladas palabras – Hijo, creo que es tiempo de que lo que tanto deseas se te conceda, puedes ir en busca de tu amada y captura al dragón, pero antes tienes que dejar al día tus deberes como príncipe, pues has alcanzado la madurez y los conocimientos necesarios para lograr tus fines.

Por supuesto si por él fuera hubiese salido en ese mismo instante para estar con su amada, sin embargo era un joven responsable, por lo que viendo que no podía marchar tan pronto como deseaba, envió a su fiel amigo Andrew para saber que pensaba de él la hermosa Serena cuya imagen tenía grabada en el corazón desde que la vio, y por supuesto Andrew cumplió muy bien lo encargado por el príncipe. Cuando Andrew llegó después de ver la primera vez a Serena el príncipe fue a su encuentro y su felicidad del príncipe fue inmensa a saber que Serena lo amaba como él a ella. Todo el tiempo que Andrew estuvo en el Reino de Ilusión, el príncipe le hacía que le repitiera todo el tiempo que le contara el cómo había hallado a Serena, sus palabras, sus entrevistas con ella, colgó a su cuello la cinta hecha con el pelo de su amada, y guardo en un estuche de oro la espina manchada con la sangre de Serena como si se tratara de una bella joya. Cuando Andrew regresó y se fue al palacio del Reino Umbroso para velar por Serena estuvo en contacto con el príncipe, por supuesto que se alegraba cuando recibía noticias de su amada, pero se angustiaba cuando Andrew callaba, le angustiaba que su amor no fuera correspondido. Pero su felicidad fue grande al saber que Serena se hallaba fuera del alcance de su enemigo, y por supuesto que se dirigían al Monte de las tres mansiones, por lo que le escribió a Serena, la primera carta que la chica recibiría, pues las anteriores habían sido destruidas y misma que llenó de felicidad a Serena.

Y justo cuando el príncipe estaba por llegar junto con su amada, ella por insistencia de su amiga había salido del Castillo de la luna. El príncipe llegó al castillo del sol, el último de las tres mansiones donde lo esperaba Andrew

- Querido Príncipe, puedo decirte con toda confianza que Serena lo ama, ha puesto empeño en todo lo exigido por el rey, para ser digna de ser su esposa, el vestido y el retrato está comenzados y las semillas sembradas, con gran esmero y pronto podemos ver los frutos de sus esfuerzo – al escucharlo el príncipe abrazó a su amigo y le dijo – Ardo en deseos de ver a mi adorada Serena, darle pruebas de amor y recibirlas del suyo, Andrew, cada minuto que pasa se me hace una eternidad, deseo tenerla junto a mí y poder besarnos por primera vez, la amo tanto.

Sin embargo sus actividades de la realeza le impidieron ir a su encuentro y poder evitar el peligro a lo que ella se expuso al salir con Esmeralda, pero la guerra amenazaba y tenía que arreglar los preparativos por si se tenía que dar batalla, sobre todo porque el dragón era un arma que hacía a su enemigo muy poderoso, pero el príncipe no tenía miedo, con tal de tener a su amada era capaz de vencer no uno sino mil dragones con tal de hacerla su esposa.

Cuando los preparativos estaban listos, partieron al castillo de la Luna, pero grande fue su pena, al descubrir que Serena se había marchado, al llegar todo estaba en desorden los retratos cubiertos de polvo, el vestido igual por lo que se había echado a perder todo el esfuerzo de la chica

El príncipe tenía una angustia, la cual compartió con su amigo – Andrew, ¿estás seguro que Serena me ama? No será que haya huido para no encontrarse conmigo

- Príncipe estoy seguro que Serena lo ama, pero es muy influenciable, le falta madurar su carácter para saber que le conviene o no, esto se debe a la manera en cómo la educó su tutor y sobre todo no le ha visto, pero antes de irme, no hacía más que suspirar por usted, de ansiar todos los días su llegada – Se enteraron por los guardias que había salido con Esmeralda y no había regresado y se enteraron de lo que había pasado con la rubia, por lo que decidieron rescatarla del Castillo del Reino Umbroso

- Andrew, tú has estado en ese castillo, necesitamos de tu ayuda para rescatarla, es preciso sacarla de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde – le decía el príncipe a su amigo

Por lo que planearon bien el rescate de la bella princesa, Andrew se puso de acuerdo con los músicos para que le pudieran darle las instrucciones a Serena, le enviaron la carta, sin embargo no resultó como ellos esperaban, pero se enteraron de que Lord Diamond quería obligar a Serena a firmar el contrato de bodas con él.

- Andrew, mi amada se halla en peligro, tenemos que rescatarla – dijo desesperado el príncipe

Pero desgraciadamente cuando llegaron habían escondido a Serena y a pesar de los combates en el castillo, al ver la escritura firmada por su amada fue un golpe terrible para el príncipe que abandonó el rescate, más por dolor que por amor, amaba demasiado a Serena que con tal de verla feliz estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que su amada decidiera aunque eso le partiera el corazón. Al llegar junto a Andrew se desahogo del dolor que le embargaba con Andrew

- Andrew, amigo Serena no me ama, ha decido aceptar a Lord Diamond he visto su firma en el contrato, Me moriré del dolor, pero sobre todo porque sé que él no la ama y la hará sufrir y mucho, y su dolor será como el mío, Andrew ¿Qué puedo hacer? – decía tristemente el joven príncipe

- Mi Señor, estoy seguro que ese papel es falso, o que la obligaron a firmarlo, ella lo ama, de eso estoy seguro, déjeme ir al castillo y averiguar lo que pasó – esas palabras fueron un rayo de esperanza para el amante príncipe que aceptó lo que le propuso su fiel amigo.

Por supuesto que nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Andrew dentro del plació, pero a pesar de todo era muy cuidadoso para que no lo descubrieran, pero pasaron varios días sin tener noticias de la chica hasta que la vio, al verla tuvo una fuerte impresión , estaba muy cambiada estaba toda pálida, demacrada con grandes ojeras, sus ojos que algunas vez fueron bellos y expresivos estaban sin luz, sin brillo al verla Andrew no pudo evitar llorar por ella, la chica andaba como alma en pena, al llegar a la banca se sienta y Andrew se acerca a ella

- Serena, ¿me reconoces? Soy Andrew, tu amigo – le dijo dulcemente, la chica lo vio pero su mirada estaba extraviada – Recuerdas al príncipe de ilusión – al oír ese nombre la chica se levantó dando un grito ahogado, afortunadamente nadie estaba cerca para escucharla, la chica se acerca a Andrew y le dice en secreto – No menciones ese nombre, está prohibido – le toma la mano a su amigo y mira a todas partes – yo era muy feliz, pero ahora todo está perdido – la chica quiso llorar pero no le salían lágrimas por culpa de la locura que sufría, entonces solo se dedicó a dar gritos desgarradores por el recuerdo de su felicidad perdida

- Serena no todo está perdido, el príncipe te ama, ven conmigo – le dice Andrew, pero la chica en su locura se aleja

- No tu me estas mintiendo, yo vi una carta, donde el príncipe, mi amado príncipe me desprecia y me maldice – dijo la chica y se alejó corriendo de ahí, pero desgraciadamente los guardias se dieron cuenta de Andrew y lo atacaron, pero afortunadamente pudo escapar y llegó con el príncipe pero estaba herido y solo pudo decir – Mi Señor, Serena lo ama, pero la pobre chica está muy enferma, la han dejado loca, sólo así se entiende… – pero Andrew cayó desmayado, el príncipe lo atendió con sumo esmero y al otro día estaba mejor y le contó lo que había pasado en el castillo del Reino Umbroso

- Ella lo ama, mi Señor, sólo loca como lo está, firmó esa escritura – lo que hizo que el corazón del príncipe se alegrara y mientras entre ambos idearon un plan para curar y liberar a la chica de tal sufrimiento y prisión.

Continuará

Gracias a todas por leer este fic, y lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta todo un capítulo dedicado a Darien, se que parece que todo esta contra ellos y asi es, pasaran muchas penurias para que ellos puedan casarse, pero tambien habrá momentos romanticos y tiernos

no se desesperen, todo a su tiempo, por lo pronto deben saber que en el proximo capitulo ambos se encuentran, por supuesto deben vencer muchos obstaculos, para que puedan demostrarse su amor, primero que Serena se recupere, por supuesto con los cuidados del principe, y quien no se curaría con tales atenciones, y sobre todo espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo y me envien muchos reviews

solo les pido paciencia, con este y todos mis fics, pues he tenido demasiado trabajo y tal vez tenga mas, pero al menos uno o dos fics de los que tengo actualizaré, ¿cuales? no lo sé, dependeran de muchas cosas, el tiempo, la inspiración y sobre todo de su apoyo

un agradecimiento especial a: **anyreth, Isis Janet, lerrine, mariaelena83, patty ramirez de chiba, Sailor Lady, SereyDarien y Susy Granger** por los reviews enviados

besos a todas

gracias, muchas gracias a todas

Las quiero

Cherrie


	8. Los cuidados del príncipe

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 7. Los cuidados del príncipe**

Cerca del castillo del Reino Umbroso se encontraba una bella aldea que pertenecía al Reino de Ilusión, sin embargo invadida por Lord Diamond, la cual sufría de las tiranías del mismo, a pesar del que el Rey de Ilusión hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a su súbditos la cercanía con el reino umbroso era su perdición.

En esa pequeña aldea llegaron dos hermanos, uno de ellos, el más joven de los dos era de cabellos negros, su belleza era varonil, de talle esbelto y airoso cual si fuera un príncipe, gentil, su voz era agradable, insinuante, majestuosa, sus hermosos ojos azules, como una noche clara y hermosa, su mirada era una mezcla de dulzura, bondad, amor, valor, energía. El otro joven que lo acompañaba apenas unos años mayor que él, de cabellos rubios, también era muy guapo, pero no tanto como el primero. Cuando llegaron a esa pequeña aldea, una enfermedad la había azotada, el pelinegro les digo que era médico y con la ayuda de unos lugareños instalaron un pequeño consultorio para atender a los necesitados y entre ellos escogió a algunos para enseñarles los secretos de la medicina, entre ellos algunos se fueron ganando la confianza, a unos les comentó que era un médico del Reino de Ilusión, a otros les dijo que era un enviado del Rey y a los más dignos de su confianza les dijo que él era el mismísimo príncipe del reino de ilusión, que su prometida, su futura esposa, que se hallaba secuestrada en el castillo del reino umbroso. Y que Andrew era su gran amigo, casi su hermano. La gente del lugar al verse confiados con tal secreto se ofrecieron gustosamente a ayudarlo en lo que se pudiera, y por fin llegó ese día pues llegaron del castillo del reino umbroso a buscar gente que trabajara en el palacio y por supuesto que entre los que eligieron estaban aquellos "dos hermanos". Por supuesto el corazón del Príncipe saltaba de emoción, que disimulaba muy bien mientras se acercaban al castillo, por fin después de tanto tiempo iba a ver a su amada, la iba tener frente a frente, sin embargo sabia que debía ser cuidadoso, pues no quería poner en peligro a su amada.

Llego el día en que el príncipe y Andrew marcharon al castillo de Lord Diamond, ¡cuánta emoción cabía en el pecho del príncipe, al ver las torres en donde se encontraba su amada! Aquella mansión que siempre había aborrecido, le era tan especial solo porque ahí se encontraba Serena, su gran amor. Por fin pudieron entrar al castillo, y en el patio central esperaron a que le asignaran sus deberes.

El gallardo príncipe dirigía sus miradas a todas partes buscando detenidamente a la persona dueña de su corazón, sin embargo nunca se apareció. Cuando llegó el encargado de repartir los empleos, les preguntaron a que se dedicaban – a la jardinería – contestaron

- Jardineros , que bien, justo lo que necesitamos, pues es necesario cultivar el jardín de la princesa del Reino Umbroso, la prometida de Lord Diamond – El príncipe se estremeció de furor al escuchar tales palabras; pero tenía bastante prudencia para dejar percibir su emoción, mientras el encargado continuaba – Es necesario tener vigilada a nuestra princesa, pues nuestros enemigos han tratado de llevársela, espero que arreglen el jardín para que ella olvide ese trauma – termino diciendo

- no se preocupe, Señor, estamos seguro que nadie tratará de llevársela, la protegeremos aun a costa de nuestra vida – respondió el príncipe

De ahí fueron llevados al jardín el cual estaba lleno de aquellas flores que le hacían tanto daño a Serena, el príncipe estaba impaciente, deseaba con todo su corazón poder ver a su amada lo más pronto posible – Andrew, ¿Por qué tarda tanto – repetía constantemente; al caer la tarde apareció una pequeña figura, una joven pálida, de mirada inquieta y distraída, de no ser por Andrew el príncipe no hubiera podido reconocerla –Señor, ella es Serena – le dijo pues tenía muy poca semejanza con el retrato de ella que llevaba colgado en su cuello, la cual también había guardado en su mente y en su corazón con mucho amor.

- Andrew, ¿pero que le han hecho? Mírala, mira el terrible estrago que le han hecho mis enemigos a la mujer más hermosa. Por favor, habla con ella para ver si te reconoce.

Andrew se adelantó para tratar de hablar con ella, pero la rubia siguió ni siquiera lo noto paso de frente y fue a sentarse a un pequeño banquillo. Andrew se acercó muy lentamente y al estar junto a ella le habló con mucha dulzura – querida Serena, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cuál es tu pena? ¿Por qué tus ojos reflejan tanto dolor? No me reconoces, soy Andrew, tu amigo, no tengas miedo, dime lo que alberga tu corazón, ven querida niña, llora conmigo – Serena volteó para saber de dónde provenía esa voz tan dulce, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba palabras tan tiernas que la hizo reaccionar - ¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo? Aléjate de mí, no te me acerques, acaso no sabes que estoy maldita – después se rió, en realidad la locura le había afectado demasiado. De pronto siguió hablando incoherencias - ¿habrá hoy baile? Por favor tráeme flores que me hacen olvidar lo que me pasa, quiero adornarme con ellas – pero de pronto cambió su actitud – No quiero nada, no quiero nada – dio un fuerte suspiro y por más intentos que hizo para llorar no pudo, la enfermedad también le impedía llorar - ¡ay de mí! Se me han agotado todas la lágrimas – se tiró al suelo jalándose los cabellos. El príncipe estaba oculto, su corazón se le desgarraba al ver a su princesa, pero estudiaba cada uno de los signos para poder curarla de esa enfermedad, veía fijamente cada una de sus reacciones y poder realizar la medicina que la ayudara. Serena, una vez recobrada la calma se levantó y se regresó a sus aposentos muy lentamente, debido a lo débil que se encontraba por su enfermedad.

Al irse Serena, el príncipe estaba acongojado por todo lo que le había pasado a su amada, lo primero que tenía que hacer era cambiar las flores que tanto daño le hacían a la rubia, y cambiarlas por unas de las cuales tenía que sacar las medicina que la curaría, pero que también el aroma de ellas ayudarían también al restablecimiento de la chica. Sin embargo era necesario hacerlo de una manera prudente sin que los habitantes del castillo pudieran notarlo y por supuesto puso manos a la obra. A partir de ese día sus tareas eran quitar las flores dañinas cambiándolas por las que ayudaban, también empezó a preparar la medicina que tendría que tomar Serena para su curación, así mismo preparaba un incienso, pues en las noches subía al balcón donde se encontraba la habitación de su amada y escuchaba que su dormir era intranquilo, por lo que le ponía el incienso tratando de que entrara por la pequeña brecha de la ventana, debido a por órdenes de Lord Diamond estas permanecían cerradas. El príncipe pasaba las noches en velas, cuidando el sueño de Serena, Andrew siempre le decía –por favor, Señor, debe irse a descansar – a lo que el príncipe le contestaba – Andrew ¿Cómo puedo descansar, cuando Serena sufre y padece? No me pidas eso, por favor te lo ruego – sin embargo al igual que el príncipe Andrew vigilaba a los dos, pues no quería que pudieran descubrir las intenciones de su Señor – cuando llegaba el día, apenas descansaban unos instantes para poder continuar con sus labores. Pasó el tiempo y el jardín estaba cubierto por las flores que ayudarían a la recuperación de la chica, cuando Serena bajaba al jardín, lo cual hacía cada vez más tiempo, Andrew le hablaba con mucho cariño, la chica se estaba acostumbrando nuevamente a la presencia de su amigo, de tal manera que cuando no se hallaba lo buscaba con la mirada, el príncipe seguía vigilándola para saber cómo reaccionaba ella y poder determinar el día en que debían empezar su curación; con respecto a las noches, gracias a que hablaron con Luna y la convencieron ella habría una pequeña ventanilla que se hallaba arriba del balcón, por donde entraba con mayor facilidad el aromático incienso haciendo cada vez más suave y reparador el sueño de la chica.

Por fin llegó el día en el que empezarían a curar a Serena, como siempre ella bajó al jardín, y Andrew la esperaba con un ramo de rosas, muy difíciles de conseguir en esas tierras, pero gracias a las habilidades del príncipe como jardinero habían nacido en esa tierra.

- Serena, ¿te agradan estas flores?

- Si, son hermosas, ¿me las regalas? – y tendió sus manos para recibirlas

- Serán tuyas si te tomas esto – le ofrece un vaso donde se encontraba la medicina diluida en un refresco dulce, debido a lo amargo de la misma, Serena pero al probarlo, se lo apartó inmediatamente de los labios diciendo – está muy amargo – y haciendo gestos con la cara – yo te ayudo – dijo Andrew y tomo un poco para alentarla – Por favor toma un poco más y las flores serán tuyas – Serena, tomó lo que quedaba del vaso, claro haciendo gestos de que no le gustaba, pero al terminar el contenido Andrew le entregó el ramillete. En los días consecuentes para que pudiera tomar la medicina, le ofrecían toda clase de obsequios, pájaros, pequeños animalitos, miel, todo aquello que le agradaba a la chica, el príncipe por su parte trataba de que las medicinas fueran lo menos amargas. Cuando estas bebidas ya habían hecho su efecto de preparar el cuerpo de la chica para poder recibir aquella que la curaría, sin embargo debían ser cuidadosos, por lo que el día que se celebraba una gran fiesta por una pequeña batalla que supuestamente habían ganado. Beryl se sentía afortunada pues era la orgullosa reina de ese castillo, los bailes y festejos casi siempre eran en su honor.

En la hora que todos estaban entretenidos en el baile, Serena bajo al jardín, pero Andrew toco una bella melodía con su flauta, la cual la chica al escucharla fue hacia de donde salía el sonido de la melodía, de esa manera Andrew la condujo a un sitio que era el más retirado del jardín, que había sido abandonado, pero al llegar el Príncipe y Andrew lo habían cultivado con tal empeño, haciendo que nacieron de el bellas flores, los árboles se hicieron frondosos formando un pequeño bosquecillo en el cual en medio de él pusieron una pequeña cabaña. En ese lugar no se escuchaba el bullicio del palacio, todo era apacible y tranquilo, cuando llegaron Andrew y Serena el sol estaba por ocultarse haciendo que las copas se tornaran doradas, dando un espectáculo maravilloso, así mismo el trinar de los pájaros, el sonar del viento entre las hojas de los árboles y hasta el murmullo de un pequeño arroyo que pasaba por ahí, hacían de ese lugar el más agradable que pudiera existir en ese castillo. Serena estaba admirada, jamás pensó que pudiera existir tal lugar en ese castillo tan tenebroso, caminó lentamente admirando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Andrew le salió a su encuentro y la llevó a una banca cerca de la cabaña, se sentaron guardando silencio, de pronto una bella melodía lleno el lugar, la voz que la cantaba era majestuosa y tierna

La letra de la canción hablaba del gran amor que un caballero tenía por su amada, decía que ella era la más hermosa de todas la mujeres, y que él moría de amor por ella, la esperaba, sin embargo esa espera se tornaba dolorosa debido a la lejanía de ellos, que la amaba a pesar de todo lo que lo separaba y que su deseo más grande era que algún día ella pudiera ser su esposa.

Serena escuchaba atenta la canción, cuando esta terminó quedó inmóvil y muda, parecía que no respiraba, parecía una estatua que adornaba el jardín, después de un largo silencio Andrew le habló - Serena, ¿sabes quién es el misterioso cantor? – La chica hizo un ligero movimiento y Andrew prosiguió – ¡Es un amante, si tú supieras cuan desgraciado es en amores! Es el más hermoso y gallardo de los hijos de los hombres; tiene todos los talentos y todos los encantos que pudiera pedir la mujer más exigente, pero no obstante esto, es tan amoroso como mal correspondido, dejo su patria donde era muy feliz, se fue lejos de ahí a buscar a su amada: ¡ella le había dicho que lo amaba, que lo amaba mucho, ¡él se creía correspondido! Pero al llegar al lugar donde se supone que la encontraría, donde esperaba estrecharla en sus brazos y oír de la voz de su amada lo mucho que ella también lo amaba, esperando que ella lo aguardada dichosa de esperarlo, pero si supieras que fue lo que pasó, ella – pero Andrew se quedó callado en ese momento, Serena daba las señales de la más viva ansiedad, pero al ver que el chico se había callado, rompió su silencio y preguntó – ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué hizo ella? – en verdad ¿quieres saberlo? – Preguntó Andrew – pues te lo diré. Escucha Serena, ella se marchó y él sufrió, si hubieses visto su dolor hubieras derramado lágrimas

– Y luego – interrumpió la chica – la olvidó para siempre, la abandonó y se volvió a su patria, o será que sólo la busca para saciar en ella su venganza ¿no es así?

– Por supuesto que no, la ama más que nunca – replicó Andrew con viveza – la busca para salvarla y ha jurado que la rescatará de manos de sus enemigos que la tienen secuestrada

Serena al escuchar la palabras de Andrew quedó sobrecogida de dolor, hubiese derramado torrentes de lágrimas, pero su enfermedad no se lo permitía, se llevó las manos a su pecho tratando de suavizar el dolor que le producía su corazón y sólo acertó a gritar – Ya no es tiempo, es demasiado tarde para salvarla – volvió a actuar como una loca y después se desmayó. Darién se angustió y al ver que su amada iba caer a causa del desmayo se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo, creía morirse de dolor, al ver el sufrimiento de su amada, pero tenía que ser fuerte si deseaba curarla, la rocío con un bálsamo especial y le dio a beber no sin mucho trabajo una esencia maravillosa, cuando Serena estaba por volver en sí, nuevamente se escondió. Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, Andrew la ayudó a levantarse, nuevamente se sentó en la banca. El sol acababa de ocultarse y unas pequeñas lámparas iluminaban el lugar, los ruidos de la noche empezaban a llenar el lugar. Serena experimentaba una emoción desconocida, conserva los recuerdos un poco borroso de lo que acababa de pasar, entonces ocurrió el milagro de la ciencia y la medicina. La chica logró lo que en mucho tiempo no podía: rompió en un copioso llanto. Al fin, no podía creerlo una mezcla de sentimientos se unieron a la sorpresa de ver su llanto, si, lloraba y sus lágrimas bajaban en torrente por su mejillas. Andrew la miraba complacido, pues el que pudiera llorar, era un paso para que pudiera curarse, le preguntó – Serena, ¿has tenido algún enamorado? – Serena, al oír esto pasa un mano por su frente como si de esta manera pudiera llamar a sus recuerdos – Yo – decía muy despacio – si en otro tiempo – de pronto el recuerdo de su amado príncipe llegó hasta ella – Andrew, soy muy desdichada, muy desdichada, es más soy una ingrata, ¡Ay de mí! Me deje engañar, si al menos hubiera aprovechado aquellos momentos en esa noche, ahora no hay remedio, estoy perdida para siempre

- Serena ¿Quién es él?

- Andrew, ¿cómo me preguntas eso? Tú sabes muy bien que es el príncipe de Ilusión. Al fin pude pronunciar su nombre, ¿Quién ha hecho, que al fin pueda recuperar los recuerdos de mi adorado amor? – decía para sí muy quedamente Serena

- Serena ¿te gustaría verlo? ¿Quieres ver al príncipe de ilusión?

- ¿Ver al príncipe? Yo, que he sido una ingrata, por no esperarlo en donde prometí, ¡oh no! Me moriría de vergüenza y sin embargo no he anhelado otra cosa desde que supe que lo amaba y que él me amaba, si ese es el deseo de mi corazón, claro que deseo verle, deseo implorar su perdón

- Pues aquí lo tienes, Serena – el príncipe salió de su escondite con todo esplendor y gallardía. Al verlo muchos sentimientos de la chica se mezclaron, amor, miedo, angustia, ansiedad, tantos que la pobre chica no pudo más y volvió a caer desmayada en brazos de su amado, el cual la tomó en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama que había en la cabaña, y se quedó velando su sueño, que después de mucho tiempo era tranquilo y reparador. La noche había caído por completo y los rayos de luna entraban por la ventana iluminando la cara de la chica, tan bella la encontraba el príncipe, pues Serena desde que tomaba la medicina habían vuelto a tomar color sus mejillas, las manos del príncipe tenían en ellas la de la enferma, pero ahora tenía una angustia – Andrew, Serena va a despertar y al fin habrá recobrado la razón por completo, pero ¿me amará? ¿No le habré devuelto la salud para que escuche un cruel desengaño? Eso no lo soportaría

- Príncipe, estoy seguro, que Serena solo loca como estaba habría podido firmar la escritura donde se compromete con Lord Diamond, pero estoy seguro que ella lo ama mi Señor, la conozco y sé que es verdad – pasaron toda la noche velando el sueño de la rubia, pronto el trinar de los pájaros anunciaron que el amanecer estaba por llegar y debían despertar a la chica para que fuera a sus aposentos y no descubrieran que no durmió ahí – Es hora de despertarla y Andrew pregúntale lo que deseo saber

Andrew con mucha ternura despertó a la chica, la cual se sentó al despertarse tratando de recordar el lugar donde se encontraba, después de un rato, se fijo en Andrew, no recordaba muchas cosas

– ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó la chica sorprendida

– Serena, me alegro que estés mejor - después de eso le platicó todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se comprometió con el príncipe siendo pequeña hasta el día que escapó del castillo de la Luna, conforme Andrew le contaba todo, la chica iba recordando, al final se cubrió el rostro llorando – Basta, Andrew, no sigas, acaso me has devuelto la salud y la razón para descubrir lo desgraciada que soy, no hay remedio para mí – decía la chica llorando

– Serena, tranquila, mira la escritura que firmaste no es válida porque no estabas en tu sano juicio cuando la firmaste, además aunque lo hubieses hecho estando bien, no se hizo correctamente, ante las personas encargadas de darle fe y validez a ese documento – al escucharlo la rubia levantó el rostro sorprendido, acaso había una esperanza para ella

- Entonces, no tengo ningún compromiso con Lord Diamond – dijo la chica sorprendida

- Así es Serena, pero dime ¿Aun quieres ser la esposa del príncipe de Ilusión? ¿Tú aún lo amas? Respóndeme Serena

- Por supuesto Andrew, mi amor y mi corazón sólo le pertenecen al príncipe de Ilusión – dijo Serena – pero él ¿acaso podrá perdonar mi falta?

- Mi niña, el príncipe jamás ha dejado de amarte, el moriría si tu no le correspondieras, de hecho mando un médico para que te curarás

- Por favor Andrew, dile que lo amo, que esperare a que me saque de este castillo, para poder ser su esposa, es lo que más deseo en este mundo

- Ten por seguro que él sabrá del amor que le tienes y lo harás muy feliz, pero ahora debes ir a tu habitación, no queremos que se den cuenta de que te has curado – la cubrió para que el rocío de la mañana no le hiciera mal y la regresó a su habitación, por su parte el príncipe no cabía de gozo, había escuchado de la boca de Serena cuánto lo amaba.

Ese mismo día pero más tarde Serena salió como siempre al jardín, Andrew le salió al paso y le dijo –Serena, voy a presentarte al médico que te curó – dicho esto el salió el príncipe disfrazado que a pesar de que la chica lo había visto en Fotografías no pudo reconocerlo, la chica lo trato con cariño pensando en que su amado lo había mandado para ayudarla a restablecerse, pasaron toda la tarde los tres platicando, por supuesto que el príncipe le daba su medicina la cual la chica tomaba muy a su pesar, pero sabiendo que era lo que quería su amado.

La rutina de bajar al jardín donde la esperaban el príncipe y Andrew, después se iban al pequeño bosque para que no descubrieran que la chica había recobrado la salud, se dio por varios días, hasta que una tarde encontraron a la chica muy triste

- Serena ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu tristeza? – preguntó el príncipe

- Creo que el príncipe no me ama – decía acongojada la chica

- ¿Qué el príncipe no te ama? ¿De dónde sacas eso? - cuestiona el príncipe sorprendió

- Es que tiene varios días de que recobre la razón y no me ha mandado ningún mensaje, ni me ha escrito, me ha olvidado – respondía llorando la chica, al escucharla el joven monarca no pudo más y le dijo – Serena, adorada Serena, el príncipe no te ha escrito porque tiene la dicha de estará tu lado, porque el príncipe soy yo, que hablo contigo – dicho esto se quitó el disfraz revelando su verdadera identidad a su amada, al verlo la chica sólo acertó abrazarlo diciéndole con todo su amor – siempre has sido tú, mi adorado príncipe, perdóname por no esperarte donde te prometí – Serena mi amor todo está olvidado – sellando su encuentro con su primer beso de amor

Continuará

----------------------

Gracias a todas por leer este fic, como pueden notar al fin nuestra pareja esta junta, ¿pero que pasará con ella? no dejen de leer el proximo capitulo que espero subir lo más rápido que pueda, solo les pido paciencia, no solo con este sino con todos mis fics

un agradecimiento especial a: **anyreth, Isis Janet, mariaelena83, patty ramirez de chiba, Sailor Lady, SereyDarien **por los reviews enviados

solo una aclaracion, cuando no pueda contestar de manera directa su review, dejaré uno para sus aclaraciones

besos a todas

gracias, muchas gracias a todas

Las quiero

Cherrie


	9. mi Darién, mi querido Darién

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 8. Mi Darién, mi querido Darién**

Serena y el príncipe se habían reunido, después de un larga y penosa espera, ella había estado enferma, el príncipe cual médico que era la había curado de la enfermedad que la atacaba cuando la chica estuvo sana, un día se puso triste pensando que el príncipe no la amaba, pues no había tenido noticias de él, es cuando entonces el príncipe decide decirle que la verdad, que él es el médico que la curo y la cuido, con la revelación ambos enamorados se dieron su primer beso. Esa tarde Serena y el príncipe se la pasaron platicando, ella estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba con la persona que ama y que la ama y corta se les hizo la tarde, cuando llegó la hora de dirigirse a su habitación, Serena no quería ir, no deseaba separarse de su amado, temía que todo fuera un sueño, y al día siguiente despertara y el no estuviera ahí, sin embargo no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a sus habitaciones, apenas entró en ella, abrió la ventana del balcón, todavía Darién permanecía ahí y le mando un beso volado y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, después de esa tierna despedido los jóvenes enamorados se fueron a dormir.

A partir de ese día, Serena no quería salir del castillo, que podía haber afuera, si junto a ella estaba su príncipe adorado, por supuesto Serena, trató de ser prudente, debido a los consejos del príncipe, no quería que los habitantes del castillo descubrieran al príncipe o Andrew, así que procuraba fingir que todavía estaba loca, para que la dejaran tranquila, sin embargo Esmeralda empezó a sospechar, pues a pesar de que Serena fingía muy bien, el brillo de sus ojos no lo podía ocultar, Serena estaba feliz, pero su felicidad duró poco, pues su amiga empezó a pasar más tiempo con la rubia, por supuesto eso enfadaba a la rubia, pues deseaba estar con su amado príncipe, y si Esmeralda estaba ellos no podían verse, pues temían que los pudieran delatar.

Al ver la peliverde que por más esfuerzos que hacía, Serena no salía de su actitud, optó por dejarla tranquila por lo menos durante ese día, esperaría a que la rubia se descuidara y atacaría de nuevo.

Serena bajó al jardín, y entonó una canción que le había escuchado al príncipe de Ilusión, por supuesto, que no la interpretó también como el príncipe, pero con ello ambos entendieron que ella estaba sola, el primero en aparecer fue Andrew, el cual tenía en sus manos una copa con un brebaje, al verlo Serena se le queda viendo extrañada – Serena, el príncipe vendrá después, pero él considera necesario que te tomes este remedio para tu recuperación – la chica apura a beber el contenido, pero apenas sus labios lo han tocado lo retira rápidamente de su boca – Andrew, está muy amargo – dice haciendo un gesto de repugnancia, Andrew empezó a insistir y animarla para que lo haga, cuando en eso aparece el príncipe con un objeto en la mano, envuelto con un lienzo blanco. Saludó a su amada con un beso, como siempre lo hacía, y abriendo el lienzo mostró el objeto que resultó ser una concha, tan finamente adornada, era blanca, pero el interior tenía un color nacarado, en realidad era una belleza, el príncipe sabiendo que Serena, tenía que tomar el brebaje lo vertió en la concha, acercándosela a los labios de su amada y le dijo – bébelo y la concha será tuya. – Serena, ansiando tener el preciado objeto, bebió el contenido y una vez que terminó el príncipe muy alegre por la actitud de la chica le dijo – tómala te pertenece, ahora es tuya, guárdala cuidadosamente, que un día nos va a servir para una ocasión muy especial – a partir de ese día, Serena, guardó la concha como uno de sus objetos más preciados, cuando estaba sola, bebía de ella, todas las bebidas que le daban o si no se dedicaba a verla, cosa que no podía hacer mucho, pues Esmeralda la vigilaba constantemente, después de que ella se había casado con Rubeus, había subido dentro de la sociedad del Reino Umbroso, sin embargo sabía que su puesto podía estar en peligro, pues tenía a su cargo el cuidado de Serena, y si esta escapaba o desaparecía todos sus privilegios se venían abajo, por lo que redobló esfuerzos, más que veía que Serena mejoraba día con día, a pesar de que la rubia trataba de ocultarlo, pues su sueño se había vuelto tranquilo, sus bellos ojos azules habían cobrado su belleza natural, su rubio cabello tomaba un brillo espectacular y su piel se había vuelto luminosa y suave. Esos síntomas la alarmaron más que alegrarse por ella, sabía que podía poner en peligros los privilegios que ahora tenía, por lo que sus esfuerzos por cuidarla se redoblaron. Estaba decidida a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. El príncipe era demasiado intuitivo y se dio cuenta que la mejoría de Serena, podía ponerla en peligro decidió sacarla del castillo, para llevarla junto a él, por lo que se lo comunicó a Serena y ella aceptó, así que con la ayuda de Andrew, trataron de arreglar los preparativos necesarios para lograr tan importante misión. Para ello era importante que Luna se fuera acostumbrando a la presencia de ambos, por lo que Serena empezó a bajar con ella a los jardines, por supuesto que cuando Luna bajaba ambos enamorados tenían que fingir para que Luna no pudiera cometer ninguna indiscreción, Serena se los presentó como los jardineros que trabajan en el jardín destinado para ella, por las noches el príncipe y Andrew planeaban diversas estrategias para lograr con tan importante misión.

Esmeralda también empezó a acompañar a Serena al jardín por supuesto que cuando ella estaba los dos no se presentaban, pues no querían alertar a nadie, Serena aceptó, pues pensaba que aunque Esmeralda era su amiga estaba casada con uno de los oficiales de más alto rango y no quería que su amiga perdiera sus privilegios, pero la rubia a pesar de querer a Esmeralda, amaba a su príncipe y no quería separarse de él, iría con él hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Un día que Serena bajó sola, estaban platicando de la huida

- Y ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? – preguntó la rubia

- Mi amor, no te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos – dijo el príncipe

- Así es Serena, deja todo en manos del príncipe, el sabe lo que es mejor

- Pero ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? – preguntó Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos

- No es eso, mi amor, pero

- Por favor amado mío, confía en mí

- De acuerdo, bajaremos por una escala, para salir de aquí

- ¿Una escala? ¿No es peligroso? ¿Por qué no salimos por la puerta?

- Serena, ya vez porque no te lo quería decir, te ibas a preocupar, ya te dije, tú no correrás ningún peligro

- Pero mi amor, tengo miedo – dice la rubia muy nerviosa

- Cálmate, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – ambos siguieron platicando, pero aún así la rubia estaba muy preocupada, le daba miedo bajar por una escala, cuando llegó el momento Darién acompañó a Serena, para que fuera a su habitación y después de que ella entró se despidió de él como siempre lo hacía desde el balcón, entró nuevamente a su habitación de pronto llaman a su puerta

- Serena, cariño ¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa Esmeralda

- Veo que ahora te gusta mucho pasear por tu jardín, pero siempre lo haces sola

- Es que es muy relajante estar en ese jardín tan bello – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al balcón

- Así es, está muy cambiado – dice intrigante Esmeralda

- Si, mucho, es un lugar donde me siento muy bien – dice con un suspiro la bella rubia

- últimamente te has sentido muy triste y sola, es culpa mía te he tenido muy abandonada, discúlpame – y diciendo esto la abrazó – pero no debes de estarlo, la futura Reina del Reino Umbroso, la futura esposa de Lord Diamnod, no debería sentirse ni sola ni abandonada

Serena al oír estas palabras se estremeció, había sido tan feliz al lado de su príncipe que se había olvidado del contrato, sin embargo Esmeralda sintió el estremecimiento de la chica, y la hizo tomar asiento –Pero querida niña, que te sucede, ¿acaso no deseas ser la esposa de Lord Diamond?, o es que ¿sigue deseando ser la esposa del príncipe de Ilusión? Pero ¿acaso no recuerdas que tú lo abandonaste, para venir a este castillo? – Serena trataba de guardar silencio, pero dijo en un murmullo - ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

- Entonces Serena ¿Todavía amas al príncipe de Ilusión? ¿Deseas ser su esposa?

- Por supuesto que amo al príncipe de Ilusión, pero se cuan indigna soy de ser su esposa

- Serena, si hubieses visto cuando te vino a rescatar, de verdad que comprendo el porqué lo amas, es tan gallardo, tan valiente – mientras Esmeralda adulaba al príncipe de Ilusión los ojos de Serena se iluminaban – pero sabes, amiga, pero después de lo que pasó creo que tu príncipe de Ilusión no te ama

- ¿Qué no me ama? ¿Por qué dices eso Esmeralda? – Cuestiona angustiada Serena - ¿Acaso sabes algo?

- Serena, si el príncipe te amara, no hubiese quitado el sitio, estaría haciendo lo necesario para llevarte nuevamente con él – dijo Esmeralda, al hacerlo Serena no pudo dejar de escapar una sonrisa, porque sabía que precisamente eso estaba haciendo el príncipe – Ah, es por eso – dijo Serena, por lo que Esmeralda pensó "De seguro el príncipe ya se comunicó con ella, pero tengo que averiguarlo"

- ¿Crees que tengo razón? ¿o me equivoco? ¿Acaso el príncipe te ha escrito para decirte que te ama?

- No Esmeralda el príncipe no me ha escrito

- Pero a lo mejor te ha mandado un mensaje verbal con Andrew ¿o me equivoco? Porque Andrew debe estar aquí

- ¿Andrew? ¿Cómo sabrías que Andrew está aquí? – cuestiona extrañada Serena pues no quiere poner en riesgo a nadie

- No, solo digo, ¿acaso me equivoco? – preguntó de una manera intrigante "Espero que no y que tú me lo digas"

- No lo sé, Esmeralda ¿Eres feliz a lado de Rubeus? – dijo Serena, cambiando de tema, para que no descubrieran ni a Andrew, ni al príncipe

- Si Serena, y espero que pronto lo seas tú, cuando te cases con Lord Diamond

-Es que no pienso casarme con Lord Diamond, Esmeralda, te aseguro que mi príncipe vendrá por mí – pero en eso Serena se da cuenta de su indiscreción y añade – Al menos eso espero

- Si tú lo dices Serena, seguro que así será – "Pero yo me voy a encargar de que no te puedas escapar" y siguen platicando

Al otro día Serena bajó al jardín, pero no se dio cuenta de que era seguida por Esmeralda, al llegar al jardín se pone a cantar y poco después están junto a ella el príncipe y Andrew. Serena le cuenta lo que ayer habló con Esmeralda, pero le dice sus miedos, de que Lord Diamond intente casar con ella, por lo que deciden huir esa misma noche y Esmeralda lo escucha "No querida Serena, no escaparás de eso me encargo yo"

Serena regresa a su habitación para preparar todo para su escape, en eso entra Esmeralda

- Serena, querida, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Hay una comida en mi honor y deseo que tú estés presente

- Pero Esmeralda, no me siento bien, tú sabes que he estado enferma y deseo reposar – mintió Serena, pero la peliverde la chantajeo tanto que Serena no tuvo más remedio que acceder y se fue con su supuesta amiga al banquete, sin embargo estaba inquieta pues sabía que tenía que regresar para terminar de empacar, pero Esmeralda al ver que Serena quería salir la detenía con cualquier pretexto, por supuesto en un descuido la rubia logra ir a su alcoba, estar por salir y se topa con Esmeralda – Serena, Querida amiga, ¿No vas a brindar conmigo, por mi felicidad?

- Esmeralda, tú sabes que no puedo tomar del vino de aquí, me hace daño

- Esto no es vino, Serena, es un refresco, por favor no me desprecies – dice Esmeralda, Serena acepta, brindar sin saber que en esa bebida, tenía la misma droga que le pusieron cuando aceptó firmar la escritura comprometiéndose con Lord Diamond

En tanto el príncipe y Andrew, esperaban impaciente a Serena, el príncipe sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si su amada estuviera en peligro al ver que ella no llegaba, decidió irla a buscar a su habitación, por su parte Andrew vigilaba, al llegar a la alcoba de la rubia, el príncipe la ve tirada – Serena, mi amor, ¿estás bien? – le pregunta cariñosamente pero la chica abre los ojos y tiene la mirada perdida – Serena mi amor ¿Qué te hicieron? – la sacó de su alcoba y estaba en el jardín viendo como la sacaban del castillo, cuando en eso llegan los guardias de Lord Diamond, el príncipe se defiende, y está por vencerlos pero en eso al agarra a Serena para sacarla de ahí, ella empieza a gritar como desesperada y se trata de zafar de los brazos del príncipe, él temiendo que la puedan daña se descuida y lo hieren, en eso llega Lord Diamond – Querido Príncipe, cómo ves Serena no quiere irse de aquí, y se la arrebata de las manos del príncipe – la chica estaba como loca no sabía lo que sucedía, confundía las cosas, y el príncipe al tratar de separarla de su rival, la chica nuevamente empieza a gritar, haciendo que el príncipe se descuidara y fuera herido y junto con Andrew fueron apresados, al otro día Serena se levanta y se ve en su habitación, lo cual se extraña, porque se supone que la noche anterior escaparía, al intentar abrir la puerta para ir al jardín está cerrada – Por favor, ábranme – grita la pobre rubia, en eso se abren las puertas y entra Lord Diamon y Rubeus

- Querida Serena, disculpa que te encerremos, pero ayer el enemigo intentó secuestrarte y temo por tu seguridad – dice Lord Diamond con su sonrisa irónica

- No puedes encerrarme – dice Serena

- Por supuesto que sí, serás mi esposa y tu deber es obedecerme

- Yo nunca seré tu esposa, cuando firme esa documento estaba loca, no te amo, yo amo al príncipe de Ilusión

- Eso lo veremos, Serena, tú te casarás conmigo, ya lo verás – se va dejando a la rubia nuevamente encerrada.

Serena se dirige al balcón y al abrirlo se llena de horror, las flores cultivadas por el príncipe están llenas de sangre y como recuerdos borrosas vienen a la mente de la chica lo que pasó la noche anterior y se pone a llorar – Amado mío, fue mi culpa, yo tengo la culpa de que te hayan herido, pero ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estarás bien? – decía Serena angustiada. Estuvo llorando todo el día, hasta muy llegada la noche cuando siente que la puerta se abre, Serena al principio se espanta pero se alegra al ver que era Andrew.

- Andrew ¿Dónde está el príncipe?

- Vamos Serena, te llevaré con él – la rubia se alegra al escuchar lo que le dice su amigo, se pone una capa y lo sigue, Andrew la lleva por caminos escabroso, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera de miedo, pero su deseo de ver a su amado, era más fuerte y venciendo su repulsión y su miedo siguió al rubia, hasta que llegaron a los calabozos del castillo, y en uno de ellos Serena vio al príncipe mal herido

- Mi amor, ¿Qué te han hecho¿ y todo por mi culpa – decía llorando Serena

- Serena, ¿eres tú? – Dice débilmente el príncipe – no llores Serena, no llores y por favor llámame por mi nombre Darién, dime mi Darién

- mi Darién – dice Serena toda emocionada, y es que nadie podía llamar al príncipe por su nombre si este no era permitido por la familia real o por el mismo príncipe

-Así es mi Serena, tú eres mi Serena y yo soy tu Darién – decía mientras la acariciaba, pero se le notaba el cansancio, Andrew le enseñó a Serena cómo curarles las heridas y Serena pasó toda la noche cuidándolo con infinito amor, al amanecer, antes de irse se dieron un beso en los labios – mi Darién no quisiera irme, pero Andrew dice que es mejor que no nos descubran para que no te ponga en peligro, pero en la noche regresaré, te lo prometo – dijo con infinito amor la rubia, Andrew llevó a Serena a su habitación y al entrar nuevamente la encerró, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella había salido toda la noche, la chica al llegar a su alcoba, se acostó y se quedó dormida, cuando Luna despertó y la vio dormida, no se atrevió a despertarla, Esmeralda llegó después para ver como seguían pero al ver a Serena dormida respiró tranquila, pensó que la chica estaba nuevamente enferma y con el príncipe en prisión no había ningún peligro de que escapara. Caía el atardecer cuando Serena despertó se alegró que faltaran pocas horas para el anochecer, pues vería a su amado nuevamente, sin embargo llegó la hora acordada por Andrew para que la fuera a buscar y nada, conforme pasaban los minutos, ella se desesperaba, pero trataba de ocultarlo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su angustia, sin embargo una hora después se abre la puerta y aparecen Andrew pero también venía con el Darién – Darién – exclamó la chica al verlo y lo abrazó – ¿Cómo sucedió?

- Fueron tus cuidados Serena, el saber que me amas me dio las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante ahora nos iremos de este castillo – Andrew despertó a Luna y los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida, pero al darse cuenta de que los prisioneros escapaban la guardia se les interpuso, pero Darién y Andrew fácilmente los vencieron. Lord Diamond, se enfrentó al príncipe

- Ella es mi prometida – dijo Lord Diamond

- Jamás aceptaré casarme contigo – grito Serena – solo amo a mi Darién – al oír estas palabras Lord Diamond se enfureció, y le mostró el contrato

- Tu firma está en este contrato y debes cumplirlo – pero el príncipe con su espada rompe el contrato haciéndolo en mil pedazos

- El contrato no existe ella es libre de elegir

- Darién, te amo y nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa – al escuchar estas palabras Lord Diamond se enoja

- No te puedes ir Serena

- Si la quieres te reto a que nos batamos en duelo – dice Darién, pero Lord Diamond era un cobarde sabía que el príncipe aun estando débil lo vencería pues Serena lo amaba y eso le daba fuerza

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión príncipe, te lo juro no te saldrás con la tuya, Serena será mi esposa, la marca en su cuello dice que ella es mía

- Nunca seré tu esposa – dice Serena

- Cuando quieras Lord Diamond, pero me voy y me llevo a mi prometida – así que Darién, Serena, Andrew y Luna salieron triunfalmente de ese castillo, una vez afuera Darién le pidió la concha a Serena la cual se la dio, agarró un cuchillo, se cortó un dedo y puso un poco de su sangre en la concha, le pidió permiso a la rubia para hacerle lo mismo y la rubia aceptó y pronto ambas sangres estaban unidas y con la espina del árbol del resplandor dorado que ella le había mandado, la mojó en la sangre de ambos y con ello se la paso por el cuello de Serena, donde estaba la horrible marca que le había hecho el dragón y esta desaparece

- ahora Serena, no hay nada por lo que Lord Diamond pueda decir que le perteneces

- Darién, mi Darién, gracias – dice la rubia y le da un beso

Todos se dirigen al castillo de la Luna, para que Serena empiece a trabajar con las cosas que le pidió el Rey de Ilusión para que pueda casarse con Darién

Continuará

----------------------

Gracias a todas por leer este fic, Bueno aqui está una nueva actualización, es que me sentí feliz por la respuesta de ustedes en sus reviews. y bueno decidí darles este capitulo como regalo, espero les guste, al menos vamos por la tercera parte. Sí esta historia se divide en tres partes, con este capitulo se termina la primera parte, espero les guste, al menos ahorita Serena y Darien, ya estan juntos ¿pero Lord Diamond se quedará tranquilo? Ustedes que creen, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega

19 de abril de 2009

un agradecimiento especial a: **anahí liliana, anyreth, Chibiusa87, Isis Janet, lerrine, mariaelena83, patty ramirez de chiba, Sailor Lady, sandy. serena, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien **por los reviews enviados (disculpen si no puse a alguien o me equivoque con su nombre)

solo una aclaracion, cuando no pueda contestar de manera directa su review, dejaré uno para sus aclarar sus dudas,

besos a todas

gracias, muchas gracias a todas

Las quiero mucho

Cherrie


	10. Un juicio para el amor

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

Capítulo 9. Un juicio para el amor.

Darién y Serena habían salido del castillo del Reino Umbroso y se dirigían en su carruaje al Castillo de la Luna, el centinela al visualizar la caravana donde venía el príncipe anuncia con gran regocijo su llegada, en el cual todo los habitantes del castillo se alegren y se forman para recibir a su alteza: el príncipe Darién, al llegar él presenta formalmente a Serena como su prometida y las vivas y porras no se hicieron esperar "Viva el príncipe Darién", "Viva la princesa Serena" "Vivan los Príncipes de Ilusión". Serena estaba feliz, pero sobre todo porque al fin podía estar junto a su amado Darién.

A partir de ese día Serena vivía como en un sueños, todos los días al despertarse y salir de su habitación se encontraba con Darién, y juntos iban al mirador para ver la aurora que era un espectáculo magnífico con los primero rayos del sol al salir, después desayunaban juntos, platicaban de sus días de infancia para conocerse mejor, Serena y Darién se enamoraban cada día más, por supuesto que el pelinegro aprovechaba ese tiempo para instruir a Serena sobre su nuevo país, le enseñaba el lenguaje de Ilusión, así como la historia, usos y costumbres del Reino, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones debido a que Serena no estaba acostumbrada al estudio se le dificultaba su aprendizaje, pero debido a la gran paciencia de Darién iba avanzando aunque sea lentamente.

- Serena, amada mía, espero que algún día puedas escribirle una carta a mi padre en el idioma del reino, eso le daría mucho gusto y vería tus progresos

- Mi Darién, pero es que es tan difícil, además me cuesta trabajo aprenderlo – decía muy tristemente

- Mi amor, sé que lo lograrás – le dice mientras la consuela

A la hora de la comida, eran de esperarse los más ricos manjares que deleitaban el paladar de la chica, pero lo que más disfrutaba era la compañía de su querido Darién, en la tarde era instruida por Andrew en la pintura para realizar el retrato del príncipe que le había pedido el Rey y después en su clase de bordado, por supuesto que debido al ocio que había vivido gran parte de su vida, era algo torpe al realizarlo, pero aún así era alentada por Darién, para que no se desanimara en todos los esfuerzos que hacía, al caer la tarde volvían al mirador para observar la puesta de sol, y después cenaban juntos, al terminar Darién llevaba a Serena a su habitación deseándole buenas noches. La Rubia vivía feliz, sin embargo un día después de comer le dieron un anuncio

- Príncipe Darién, han llegado unos enviados de su padre, que traen un mensaje para usted – anuncia el conserje, el príncipe se levanta para atenderlo y Serena se queda sola en el comedor, poco después, entra un caballero vestido con un atuendo de los servidores cercanos al Rey de Ilusión y le dice – Señorita Serena, de parte del Rey de Ilusión es necesario que me acompañe –

-Por supuesto, pero antes quisiera ver si pudiera hablar con el príncipe Darién – dice la chica

- Lo siento, pero por orden del Rey, es necesario que a partir de este momento ambos estén separados, no puede hablar con el príncipe ni con nadie de este castillo, hasta que el asunto que hemos venido a tratar se termine – dice gentilmente el hombre

- ¿De qué asunto se trata? – pregunta intrigada la rubia

- Lo siento, pero por el momento no podemos informarle, le ruego que me siga – Serena se levanta muy triste para seguirlo y de pronto le entra una angustia, ¿Por qué el Rey de Ilusión quiere separarla de Darién? ¿Acaso ya no desea que sea la novia de su hijo? Pero apenas lo pensaba también recordaba las palabras de Darién que siempre le decía que su padre era un rey muy justo.

- Aquí es Señorita Serena, en esta habitación y parte del castillo estará hasta que se resuelva el asunto que hemos venido a tratar – le dice el caballero. Serena estaba triste, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Darién, muchas preguntas le venían a la mente, ¿acaso había cometido algún falta que mereciera ser separada de su prometido? Pasaron dos largos días y en el tercero el mismo caballero fue a verla – Señorita Serena, estas doncellas vinieron a prepararla, cuando este lista es necesario que me acompañe – la chica estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Acaso la llevarían fuera del castillo, lejos de su amado príncipe? Después de que la arreglaron acompañó al Señor y entraron a un salón que estaba acondicionado como un gran tribunal, en el centro estaban tres sillas principales, frente a ellas habían dos sillas para las personas que al parecer serían juzgadas, el Señor acomodó a la rubia en una de las sillas para testigos – Aguarde un momento – y se fue. Enseguida entraron tres ancianos que ocuparon las sillas principales, acto seguido entró Darién, luciendo su traje de gala de príncipe, y se sentó en una de las sillas de los acusados, por la otra puerta también vestido de gala entró Lord Diamond y se sentó en la otra silla. La rubia al ver entrar a su amado se sintió feliz, pero al ver a Lord Diamond sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Darién estaba en la silla de los acusados? Poco después la sala se llena y empieza el juicio

- Estamos aquí príncipe Darién, para llevar a cabo un juicio sobre una denuncia presentada ante el Rey de Ilusión por Lord Diamond – dice uno de los ancianos

- Así es la denuncia textualmente dice: Rey de Ilusión, Tú eres el más justo y siempre obras con Equidad y Justicia aun se trate de tu propio hijo, por lo que denuncio a tu hijo de haberme robado a Serena, la cual me pertenece" – proclama el segundo anciano

- Por lo que hemos venido a buscar la verdad, en caso de que sea cierto lo que dice esta carta Serena deberá regresar con Lord Diamond, en caso contrario permanecerá con usted como hasta ahora – comenta el tercer anciano, al escucharlo a Serena le entra el miedo de que pueda ganar Lord Diamond valiéndose de trampas y mentiras

- Muy bien Lord Diamond es verdad lo que dice esta denuncia – pregunta el primer anciano

- Por supuesto, le mande esa carta al Rey porque su hijo me quitó a Serena, ella firmó un contrato comprometiéndose a ser mi esposa, segundo cuando ella fue sacada por la fuerza se rehusó a irse con el príncipe Darién y tercero Serena tiene una marca en el cuello que la identifica como mi prometida

- ¿Qué dices a tu defensa príncipe Darién?

- Pues si es verdad lo que dice Lord Diamond, que presente las evidencias y las pruebas

- Cómo lo ha escuchado Lord Diamond, presente el escrito donde prueba que Serena se comprometió a casarse con usted – Lord Diamond hizo como que buscaba el escrito, pero sabía perfectamente que no lo tenía así que dijo – No lo encuentro, pero tengo testigos de que Serena no quería irse con él – exclama un poco alterado

- Estimados Señores, Serena se encuentra en este salón, porque no le preguntan con quien desea estar – dice dulcemente el príncipe, por lo que manda a buscar a Serena, la chica subió al estrado para que le hicieran las preguntas al principio se topo con la mirada de Lord Diamond que la hizo temblar de miedo pero pronto sus ojos se toparon con los de Darién, los cuales le decían que no tuviera miedo, que dijera la verdad, que él estaba ahí para protegerla

- Muy bien Señorita Serena, como podrá ver dos príncipes disputan su amor ¿Cuál es su elección?

- Su Señoría, siempre he manifestado mi amor al príncipe Darién, ambos estamos comprometidos desde hace mucho tiempo, si he de elegir, elijo al Príncipe Darién del reino de Ilusión

Lord Diamond estaba furioso, dos de tres, sin embargo la última prueba era la decisiva si Serena tenía la marca le pertenecía, por lo que los ancianos bajaron para examinar el cuello de la chica, pero al hacerlo no había rastro de la marca, enseguida subieron para dar el veredicto

- Nuestro veredicto es que Serena le pertenece al príncipe Darién, ella así lo ha decidido, y ninguna de las afirmaciones de Lord Diamond tienen fundamento, así que el caso queda cerrado dando por terminado el juicio

Lord Diamond salió del castillo lanzando amenazas e improperios mientras que nuestra pareja se abrazaba

- Darién, tuve tanto miedo que nos separaban – decía la rubia llorando

- Serena, mi amada Serena, no tienes nada que temer, ten por seguro que nuestro amor es más fuerte que nada y vencerá cualquier prueba que le quieran poner

En ese momento llega Andrew –Serena, te felicito y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has demostrado tu amor al príncipe, haciéndome que me sienta dichoso, por la felicidad de ambos

Por lo que los tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo

Los ancianos por su parte volvieron al Reino de Ilusión y al poco tiempo Serena y Darién recibían cada uno una carta del Rey donde los felicitaba, a Serena la llamaba Hija, la felicitaba por su actitud en el juicio y le decía que recordaba las tres cosas que tenía que hacer para que se realizara la boda con el príncipe

Darién por su parte sabía que Serena todavía estaba enferma, tenía que darle la fuerza necesaria por lo que mando a traer todos los materiales para la realización de la medicina que le daría la fuerza necesaria para que finalmente pudiera quitar todo rastro en su sangre que le había proferido el dragón cuando era pequeña.

Y por supuesto ayudándola en sus labores para que pronto el sueño de casarse se hiciera realidad

Continuará

----------------------

Disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste la actualizacion y me lo hagan saber a traves de sus reviews

31 de mayo de 2009

un agradecimiento especial a: **ananyreth, Isis Janet, mariaelena83, patty ramirez de chiba, Sailor Lady, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Ladu Tortoise **por los reviews enviados (disculpen si no puse a alguien o me equivoque con su nombre)

solo una aclaracion, cuando no pueda contestar de manera directa su review, dejaré uno para sus aclarar sus dudas,

besos a todas

gracias, muchas gracias a todas

Las quiero mucho

Cherrie


	11. Una nueva amenaza

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 10. Una nueva amenaza.**

Serena día a día iba recuperando las fuerzas necesarias, sin embargo aunque era necesario que tomara la medicina en su esencia más pura, la chica todavía se resistía argumentando que estaba muy amarga, a lo que el príncipe trataba de mezclarlo con jarabes y mieles para suavizar un poco el sabor de la misma.

Serena procuraba avanzar en las tareas que le había encomendado el rey de Ilusión para ser la esposa del príncipe, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos estos no quedaban como era debido, entristeciendo grandemente a la chica que cada vez veía más lejano el hecho de casarse con Darién, un día el príncipe recibió una carta que ensombreció su rostro

- Darién ¿Qué pasa? ¿Son malas noticias? – preguntaba angustiada Serena

- Algo por el estilo mi amor, mi padre, el Rey dice que debo marcharme a dirigir las batallas, pues Lord Diamond al sentirse humillado ha atacado cruelmente algunas de las aldeas más alejadas del reino – responde tristemente Darién

- No, Darién, no te vayas – grita Serena, mientras lo abraza pues tenía un mal presentimiento con esa separación

- Serena, sólo será por un corto período de tiempo, después de ello mi padre dará el permiso para casarnos – me lo prometió

- ¿aun cuando no haya terminado lo que me pidió? – cuestiona extrañada la chica

- Serena, mi amor, de alguna manera los has hecho – dijo el príncipe con dulzura, pues tanto el bordado como el retrato Serena los había hecho de manera torpemente pero para poder casarse con el príncipe necesitaba que estuvieran "casi perfecto" lo que distaba mucho de lo que la rubia había hecho

- ¿Entonces apenas llegues nos casaremos? – pregunta la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- Así es mi amada Serena, apenas termine la batalla y regrese nos casaremos

- Darién, tengo miedo de que algo te pueda ocurrir, además tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé porque presiento que si te vas algo malo va a pasar – dice la chica llorando

- Serena, ten fe, pronto estaremos celebrando nuestra boda, te lo aseguro – dice Darién y la besa, pero aún así la chica no podía dejar de sentir miedo, como si una sombra los amenazara por lo que el príncipe siguió consolándola – No llores Serena, solo será por poco tiempo, además tengo que encerrar al dragón, para poder poner paz en el reino

- ¿Cuándo es tu partida? – dijo Serena llorando

- En dos días – responde Darién tratando de no sonar triste, pues también sufría al separarse de su bella novia

- ¿Tan pronto? – sigue llorando la rubia, y por más intentos que Darién hacía no lograba consolarla. Poco tiempo después llega Andrew avisándole al príncipe que su partida había sido demorada unos días más, por lo que Serena se calmó un poco, pero aún así la tristeza seguía reflejada en su bello rostro, no podía concebir la idea de estar sin su amado Darién

Al otro día Serena se despertó como todas la mañanas, sin embargo después de desayunar con el príncipe este disculpándose se retira, por lo que sus tareas fueron supervisadas por Andrew, Serena se encontraba triste pues Darién siempre estaba con ella, a la hora de la comida sólo la acompaña para comer y nuevamente se despide de ella, dirigiéndose a su despacho, dejando a la chica desconcertada pasó la tarde sola en el jardín cultivando unas semillas que el rey de las luces había enviado, estaba cayendo la tarde y estando ella absorta en su trabajo no siente que Darién se acerca a ella – Hola mi amor ¿Qué tal tu día? – le pregunta

- Darién – dice Serena mientras lo abraza – te extrañé

- Serena, vamos a cenar – y después de lavarse las manos ambos se dirigen al comedor. Después de la cena, como todas las noches Darién lleva a Serena a su habitación y se despide de ella con un tierno beso, dos días más transcurren de la misma manera y Serena está triste no sabe el porqué Darién actúa con ella de esa manera y le pregunta a Andrew

- Andrew ¿Por qué Darién no ha estado estos días conmigo? ¿Acaso está molesto? – pregunta la chica triste

- Por supuesto que no Serena, Darién te ama, pero es importante que te dediques con esmero a tus labores y te tomes tu medicina – dice Andrew reprendiéndola con dulzura, pues debido a su tristeza la chica no avanzo como era debido en sus deberes

- Tienes razón Andrew, lo haré

Serena se encontraba en su habitación triste, el no ver a Darién mermaba en su salud, después de unos momentos se levantó y salió al jardín, en eso se encuentra con Andrew

- Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No puedo dormir Andrew, Darién no ha ido para darme las buenas noches – decía la rubia muy triste mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus bellos ojos azules - ¿Acaso he hecho algo que lo molestó? Andrew, si no lo veo pronto cuando el vaya a verme estaré muerta de amor

- Serena – le dice Andrew con ternura - ¿Por qué no le dices a Darién lo que sientes? Escríbele una carta si es que no puedes hablar con él – al escuchar este consejo Serena se pone alegre la esperanza de que todo vuelva hacer como antes apareció con una leve sonrisa de sus labios, por lo que tarde ni perezosa escribió la carta para su amado

_Querido Darién, _

_Este tiempo que he pasado sin tu compañía ha sido para mí una tortura, el saber que estás tan cerca pero no poder estar contigo es para mí el mayor de los sacrificios que puedo pedirle a mi corazón, pero lo que más me preocupa he si he hecho algo para merecer esta tortura, ¿acaso no me amas? Por favor Darién, te amo y necesito saber si tu amor por mi es tan grande como siempre me has dicho_

_Tu amada Serena_

Una vez terminada la carta Serena se dirigió a la habitación de Darién y deslizó la carta bajo la puerta de su amado, se quedo un momento viéndola y se empezó a dirigir a su habitación cuando escucha que la llaman

- Serena – al voltearse, se dio cuenta que era Darién, el cual tenía la carta en sus manos y se acercaba rápidamente a ella y la besa

- Serena, mi amor, nunca dudes de mi amor, sé que esta separación es difícil para ambos, pero estoy trabajando en algo que nos ayudará a que sea menos difícil

- Darién, es que te extraño tanto, y eso que estás cerca de mí, no sé qué pasará cuando te tengas que ir a las batallas, me muero si te llega a pasar algo, te amo, te amo demasiado –

- lo sé Serena, porque yo te amo de la misma manera, pero aprovecha este tiempo para adelantar lo que te pidió mi padre, ¿ya adelantaste algo? –

- Lo siento Darién, pero estaba tan deprimida, que no quería hacer nada –

- Serena, mi amor, sé que es difícil para ti, porque también lo es para mí, pero es necesario que hagas las tareas que te dejo mi padre para que nuestra boda sea lo más pronto posible

- Tienes razón, Darién, empezaré de inmediato, pero quisiera que al menos me acompañes en los alimentos y podamos platicar aunque sea unos momentos

- de acuerdo Serena, eso haremos, ahora ve hacer tus deberes, que yo iré hacer los míos

Después de un beso cada uno de los enamorados se fue a realizar sus obligaciones, por su parte Serena se encontraba cumpliendo sus deberes bajo la supervisión de Andrew

- Andrew, estar separada de Darién es muy doloroso para mí, pero al menos sé que él me ama, y que si se tiene que ausentar es porque está buscando la manera de que estemos en contacto cuando se tenga que ir a batalla

- Si Serena, el príncipe te ama, eso nunca lo dudes

Llegó la víspera en que Darién tenía que partir y fue a llevarle una pequeña serenata a su amada, Serena al escucharla se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y lo abraza

- Serena, mi amor, mañana tengo que partir, pero no quise irme sin darte antes esto – le entregó un pequeño estuche, Serena lo abre, dentro de él había un corazón de oro, Darién lo toma y se lo coloca a su amada

- Es un muy lindo – dice Serena emocionada, mientras observaba el regalo, lo tomaba entre sus manos, lo besaba y en eso se dio cuenta de que se podía abrir y lo hizo. El príncipe sonreía al ver la emoción de su novia ante ese regalo

- Serena, este corazón será un medio para comunicarnos, déjame te enseño – en eso sacó un corazón igual que colgaba de su pecho y escribió con una plumilla especial en el "Serena, mi bella esposa" en ese momento el corazón de ella empezó a moverse, la chica lo abre y ve claramente las palabras escritas por el príncipe, por lo que ella también con la plumilla que se encontraba en su estuche "Darién, mi amado esposo"

- Darién, es un magnífico regalo – dice con lágrimas en los ojos

- En parte esto fue lo que me obligó a separarme de ti, quería darte algo que nos ayudará a estar en contacto, sobre todo ahora que vamos a estar separados físicamente – la abraza y le da un tierno beso – Serena, este regalo debe ser un secreto entre nosotros dos, no se lo digas a nadie, sólo a Andrew, me lo prometes

- Por supuesto Darién, este será nuestro secreto

- Mi amor, me tengo que ir a descansar, mañana vengo a despedirme de ti

- si Darién, descansa, nos vemos mañana – le dice y se despide de él con un beso

Cuando Darién llega a su habitación, le escribe a Serena y ella feliz le contesta, así escribiéndose motivos de amor hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Al otro día Darién se levantó muy temprano y fue a despedirse de Serena, la cual estaba muy triste y después de darle una tierna despedida él parte a la guerra.

Después de la partida de Darién el dolor de Serena se mayor, aunque por más esfuerzos que hacía para realizar su trabajo, no podía hacerlo, Andrew, era considerado con ella, pero la alentaba diciéndole que si se entregaba a su trabajo, el dolor podría ser más llevadero. Los únicos momentos de felicidad era cuando Darién le escribía, eso la alentaba por lo que en esos momentos hacía sus deberes, sin embargo después de un tiempo volvía a caer en la depresión.

Luna, le insistía a Serena, que salieran a pasear, pero ella ni siquiera tenía ánimos para ello, por lo que la criada fue hablar con Andrew

- Disculpe Señor Andrew, quisiera pedirle permiso para salir con Serena de paseo a las afueras del castillo, sé que eso le haría muy bien

- Lo siento Luna, pero tengo instrucciones de que Serena no debe salir del castillo, los enemigos pueden estar rondando, no es conveniente

- Pero le hace mal estar encerrada

- Lo siento Luna, mi decisión está tomada y es no

Luna se enojó mucho y salió de ahí pensando "no sé porque se pone tan remilgoso ese tal Andrew, no veo nada de malo en salir a pasear en las afueras, pero me las ingeniaré para convencer a Serena" al llegar con la rubia ésta se encontraba bordando con la mirada muy triste

- Serena, niña hace un día muy espléndido, porque no salimos a dar un paseo

- No tengo ganas Luna – dijo la chica con un gran suspiro

- Por favor Serena

- Luna, tengo que terminar mis labores – dijo la chica, pero su nana siguió insistiendo y fue tal su insistencia que acabó por convencer a la rubia

- De acuerdo Luna, salgamos un momento, pero le voy avisar a Andrew

- No te preocupes, yo le avisé y dio su permiso – mintió Luna

- Que raro, pero en fin vamos, no creo que me estés mintiendo – Ambas salieron a los jardines y Serena vio con alegría como crecían las pequeñas plantas que estaba cultivando – Luna mira, las flores están creciendo, creo que se lo diré a Darién… – iba a continuar hablando pero se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que estaba a punto de cometer, por lo que se calló

- Pero niña, Darién está muy lejos

- Lo sé Luna, pero todos los días le escribo una carta para decirle lo que está sucediendo en el castillo

- Ahh ¿y él te escribe? Porque no he visto sus cartas

- Si Luna y no las ves porque las leo cuando tú te has dormido – mintió Serena

- si tienes razón – dijo Luna, en eso vio que una de las puertas que conducían afuera del palacio estaba abierta

- Serena, niña que te parece si salimos un rato

- No lo creo conveniente Luna, ya ves todo lo que ha pasado cuando nos hemos alejado – dijo la rubia

- No creo que pase nada malo, además los guardias nos podrían vigilar, mira hay uno en cada esquina y ellos saben que no eres su prisionera

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero – empezó a decir la princesa pero Luna la interrumpió – por favor Serena, el príncipe no querrá una esposa cobarde, para que estés a su altura debes ser valiente, es lo que espera de ti – y la jaló para las afueras, al principio Serena se encontraba un poco insegura, pero al ver que los guardias la vigilaban caminó un rato pero después se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, por supuesto siempre estando a la vista de los guardias. Cuando regresó al castillo Andrew la llamó

- Serena ¿Por qué saliste del castillo?

- Lo siento, Andrew pero pensé que le habías dado permiso a Luna – empezó a explicar la rubia al ver la sinceridad de la chica, el rubio sólo acertó decirle – Por favor Serena, tengan cuidado el enemigo está rondando y lo único que quiere es separarte de Darién

- No te preocupes Andrew, siempre procuraré estar a la vista de los guardias, para que ni tú ni el príncipe se preocupen

- De acuerdo Serena, tú ganas

A partir de ese día Serena salía todos los días con Luna, de vez en cuando la nana la dejaba sola lo que aprovechaba para hablar con Darién, por supuesto siempre y cuando él no estuviera en batalla, sin embargo sus deberes avanzaban muy lentamente, un día tuvo un encuentro inesperado

- Serena, amiga ¿cómo has estado?

- Esmeralda ¿Qué haces aquí?

- La verdad estaba esperando la ocasión para hablar contigo, quería pedirte perdón por que algunas de mis imprudencias te dañaron – decía la peliverde con fingido dolor

- Así es Esmeralda, pero no te guardo ningún rencor, estoy feliz con el príncipe y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido?

- ¡Ay amiga! Si te contara, fíjate que Rubeus y yo fuimos expulsados de las tierras de Lord Diamond

-¿Qué dices?

- Si Serena, Lord Diamond se enteró de que yo te ayudaba y como castigo le quitó su puesto de general a mi amado y nos expulsó de su castillo, y quería saber si tu príncipe sería tan amable de recibirnos

- Esmeralda, Darién es muy generoso y estoy segura que sabrá recompensarte la ayuda que me brindaste, pero en estos momentos no se encuentra, pero podemos hablar con Andrew estoy segura que él entenderá

- No Serena, no sé porque pero me he dado cuenta de que Andrew no es tan generoso como tu príncipe, además me odia

- No Esmeralda, Andrew es tan lindo como el príncipe

- Lo siento Serena, pero si no es con el príncipe, no quiero hablar con nadie, lo mejor será que me vaya – dice Esmeralda fingiendo irse

- No amiga, no puedo permitirlo

- Entonces Serena, prométeme que sólo le hablarás de nosotros al príncipe y sólo cuando te diga, porque tengo que prepararme

- Pero Esmeralda

- Prométemelo Serena

- De acuerdo Esmeralda te lo prometo

Desafortunadamente los guardias no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Esmeralda pues ella se escondía de ellos detrás del árbol, por lo que nuevamente Serena estaba amenazada por el peligro, pero la rubia fiel a la amistad que tenía no le dijo nada a Andrew. Los días pasaron y Esmeralda de vez en cuando se presentaba ante Serena contándole según ella sus desventuras, pero todo era una mentira.

Un día al volver de su paseo Serena se encontró con una sorpresa

- Darién, mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Serena, mi amor, mi padre me mando al castillo del sol para realizar unos asuntos así que decidí venir hasta acá para verte

- Estoy tan feliz de verte nuevamente – dice la rubia con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos

- Igual yo mi amor – decía Darién mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios, por supuesto que esos días Serena se dedico a pasear con el príncipe, un día en la noche Luna le entregó una carta que decía

_Serena, amiga: Se que tu príncipe está aquí, pero te ruego que no hables de mi por el momento, pues tuve que salir y sería de mal gusto no presentarme ante él, en una semana regresaré, te parece que nos encontremos en el lugar de siempre, tu amiga Esmeralda_

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunta Luna curiosa

- Solo que por el momento no le diga de nuestro encuentro a Darién, pero no sé Luna, nunca le oculto las cosas a mi prometido – y le da la carta a Luna

- Pero Serena, que caso tiene de que le digas a Darién de ella, lo mejor será que ella le explique su forma de ser

- tienes razón, además cuando estoy con Darién me olvido de todo

- Si me he dado cuenta – dice Luna y ambas se ríen

Pasaron los días, por lo que Darién y Serena procuraban aprovechar ese tiempo sin embargo Darién se enteró de que Serena no había tomado su medicina

- Serena, sabes que tienes que tomar la medicina, es la única manera de que te pongas bien

- Lo sé Darién pero es que sabe tan horrible – decía la chica haciendo gestos

- Prométemela que te la tomarás – dice con infinita ternura

- Darién, si al menos la pudiera tomar como antes, es decir diluida

- Serena, está bien, pero algún día tienes que hacerlo sin que esté diluida

- Lo sé – dice la chica con resignación

Pasó una semana, Serena llevó a Darién al lugar donde quedó en encontrarse con Esmeralda pero esta no llegó, por lo que estaba distraída

- Serena, mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

- No nada – decía la chica pero estaba preocupada

- Linda, ya es tarde, debemos regresar

- Tienes razón Darién – dice la chica triste, sin embargo al llegar al castillo se encuentran con una misiva del Rey

- Serena, mi amor, mañana tengo que partir – al escucharlo la chica se echó a llorar, no quería separarse nuevamente de su amado

- No te preocupes, no estaré lejos, cuando pueda vendré a visitarte, pues estaré en el Castillo del sol

- Aun así Darién, no es lo mismo

- Lo sé mi vida, pero es mi deber, tengo que cumplir con lo que mi padre me pide para poder casarnos, por lo que te ruego que tú hagas lo mismo

- Esta bien Darién, procuraré realizar mis deberes

Al otro día Serena despide a su príncipe

- Darién, por más que quiero brindarte una sonrisa, no puedo, me duele tu partida – y lo abraza

- sólo será por poco tiempo, te lo prometo

Continuará

----------------------

Disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste la actualizacion y me lo hagan saber a traves de sus reviews

18 de julio de 2009 (modificado el 1 de agosto de 2009)

Este capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga Susy (Lady Tortoise) por su cumpleaños, un poco atrasado espero te guste susy, muchas felicidades, besos y abrazos para ti

un agradecimiento especial a: **anahi liliana, anyreth, emeraude serenety, Isis Janet, mariaelena83, patty ramirez de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt,Sailor Lady, SeReNyMoOn, usako de chiba **por los reviews enviados (disculpen si no puse a alguien o me equivoque con su nombre)

solo una aclaracion, cuando no pueda contestar de manera directa su review, dejaré uno para sus aclarar sus dudas,

besos a todas

gracias, muchas gracias a todas

Las quiero mucho

Cherrie

P.D. una disculpa en este capitulo faltaron unos párrafos al principio, pero revisando esta historia me di cuenta de mi error


	12. La marca aparece d nuevo

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 12. La marca aparece de nuevo.**

No había partido el príncipe cuando Serena se entregó a su amargura, sentía el corazón destrozado con esta nueva partida, pero lo que más le dolía era un terrible presentimiento que tenía, pasaron los días y la rubia apenas avanzaba en su trabajo, ni siquiera quería salir de paseo con Luna como antes lo hacía, sin embargo la niñera trataba por todos los medios de persuadirla, hasta que en un día Luna le dice a Serena

- Serena, ¿es que acaso no me quieres?

- Luna, ¿Por qué lo dices? Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi mamá, me has cuidado desde que ellos se fueron – le responde llorando

- Es que con tristeza, con esa actitud que estás tomando tal parece que quieres que nos muramos las dos

- Luna, no entiendo

- Si te llega a pasar algo, porque con la depresión que tienes lo más seguro es que te enfermes y yo contigo

- Bueno Luna, no sigas, saldré a pasear contigo

- Gracias mi niña Serena

- Pero antes, permíteme ver a Andrew, te veo como en una hora

- De acuerdo Serena, te estaré esperando en el jardín

Serena se dirige a ver a Andrew, al verla el rubio se alegra y le dice – Serena, me alegro que te sientas mejor – por lo que la chica sonríe y se pone a realizar un poco de sus labores sin embargo en su cara se puede notar mucha tristeza y avanza muy poco en su labor, al cabo de una hora le pide permiso a Andrew para salir, por lo cual se va buscar a Luna

El paseo se realiza sin novedad, por lo que al otro día Serena vuelve a realizar la misma rutina, por supuesto de vez en cuando recibía a través de su corazón frases amorosas de su amado

- Andrew, porque Darién no me escribe tan seguido como antes – le pregunta la chica

- Serena, El príncipe se encuentra en una misión muy especial y te aseguro que apenas tiene tiempo de comer

- Entonces, se da tiempo para escribirme que me ama – dice la chica feliz

- Así es Serena

Los días transcurren sin novedad, por supuesto Serena poco a poco se calmaba de la tristeza que le embargaba por estar lejos de Darién, pero el saber que él la amaba demasiado le da fuerzas para soportarlo, en uno de sus viajes se encuentra con Esmeralda

- Serena, amiga, quisiera disculparme contigo, pero no sabes lo que pasó

- Esmeralda, te estuve esperando – le dice triste la chica

- Si lo sé mi amiga, pero cuando veníamos para entrevistarnos con el príncipe fuimos atacados por Lord Diamond, por esta razón es que pudimos venir hasta ahora – le mintió la peliverde

- Esmeralda, cuanto lo siento – dice la chica tristemente

- Lo sé Serena, eres una gran amiga

- Si quieres le digo al príncipe que deseas hablar con él –

- No amiga, deseo hacerlo personalmente, creo que es lo mejor

- Cómo quieras Esmeralda

- Pero por favor, sígueme guardándome el secreto ¿quieres? –

- Está bien, amiga

Pasó una semana y por supuesto Esmeralda seguía viendo a Serena cuando ésta salía de paseo un día le dice

- Serena me enteré que el príncipe está en el castillo del sol, ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?

- No creo que sea prudente Esmeralda

- No me digas que no quieres ver a tu amado

- por supuesto que quiero verlo, pero no sé cómo llegar

- No te preocupes, mi esposo Rubeus, sabe llegar, pero él todavía se encuentra débil por el ataque, pero según él, el castillo del sol se encuentra cerca de donde estamos acampando

- ¿en serio?

- por supuesto amiga, si quieres puedes venir mañana más temprano y nos vamos para que podamos ir con tu amado

-Gracias Esmeralda – dice Serena abrazando a su amiga

Ese día Serena puso un gran esmero en realizar sus tareas, después de terminar algunas, las puso en una bolsa mientras pensaba "_Mañana le enseñaré a Darién los adelantos que he hecho"_ se encontraba muy feliz al pensar que al otro día estaría cerca de su amor

Muy temprano después de desayunar salió a su paseo, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Andrew para que no se preocupara, salió al encuentro de su amiga la cual la estaba esperando, caminaron un buen rato, cuando Esmeralda le dice – Serena voy adelantarme, para avisarle a Rubues, tú sigue el camino apenas descanses

- Gracias Esmeralda – dijo la rubia, pues en realidad estaba algo cansada, después de un rato Serena y Luna tomaban el camino, cuando vieron a lo lejos soldados de Lord Diamond, por lo que la rubia corrió a esconderse, tenía miedo, en eso siente que su corazón se mueve

"Serena mi amor ¿Dónde te encuentras?" – por lo que la chica le dice que está en peligro, y le da señas de donde se encontraba, sin embargo oye que los soldados de Lord Diamond están cerca, por lo que se adentra en el bosque para huir, la chica corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo tropezó con una piedra y todo se puso obscuro, lo último que oyó fue una pelea algo cerca de ella.

Serena abre lentamente sus ojos, al hacerlo ve a su amado junto a ella

- Duerme tranquila Serena, yo velaré por ti – después de escuchar esas palabras la chica se vuelve a quedar dormida, al otro día se despierta y empieza a buscar a Darién, pero al no encontrarlo va en busca de Andrew

- Andrew ¿Dónde está Darién?

- Se tuvo que ir, como sabes tiene que cumplir con el encargo de su padre

- entonces él estuvo aquí, no fue un sueño

- No Serena, pero a dónde ibas cuando te atacaron

- Iba al castillo del sol, me enteré que está cerca de aquí y quise ir a verlo –

- ¡Pero Serena! Eso es una locura, los caminos son peligrosos, no debiste ir sola

- Lo siento Andrew – dijo la chica – pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a Darién

- Pero eso no justifica que te hayas ido sin una guardia, para la próxima tienes que decirnos Serena

- La próxima vez te lo haré saber Andrew

- Serena, por un tiempo quiero pedirte que suspendas tus paseos, tenemos por tu bienestar – Muy a su pesar la chica accedió a lo que Andrew le pedía, pasaron algunos días más y cuando se verificó que no había peligro Serena salió a su habitual paseo, después de unos días más se encontró con Esmeralda

- Amiga, que bueno es verte sana y salva, temí por tu vida, al ver que no llegabas, volví al lugar donde te dejé, pero antes de llegar vi a los soldados de Lord Diamond y tuve miedo por ti – le dice mientras la abrazaba

- Pero afortunadamente Esmeralda, mi Darién me rescató – dice muy feliz la chica

- Entonces Serena, sigue en pie nuestro plan de ir a ver a tu prínciep

- Lo siento Esmeralda, pero Andrew me lo prohibió

- Qué lástima amiga, lo malo es que jamás podré hablar con tu futuro esposo

- No digas eso Esmeralda, encontraremos alguna forma de ir, te lo aseguro

Pasó el tiempo por supuesto a pesar de sus esfuerzos Serena avanzaba muy poco con sus labores, sin embargo trataba de poner todo su empeño pero no lograba que le salieran las cosas como las exigía el Rey.

Un día en sus acostumbrados paseos, Esmeralda le dice – Serena, amiga, ya sé cómo podemos ir con tu amado Darién

- Es verdad lo que me dices Esmeralda –

- Por supuesto amiga, me enteré de una caravana que pasará cerca de aquí, y después al castillo del sol, podemos irnos con ellos, además la caravana siempre va custodiada por guardias del rey, no creo que haya ningún peligro ¿Qué dices Serena?

- No lo sé, lo tengo que consultar con Andrew –

- Pero Serena, si lo haces, sabrá que me has estado viendo

-Por supuesto que no Esmeralda, confía en mí

- Lo haré Serena, pero es que Andrew me odia y te pondrá en mi contra – dice la peliverde con fingida angustia, Serena al ver tan intranquila a su amiga, le dice que va a pensar lo que le propone. Por supuesto Serena se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, por una parte la lealtad hacia su amiga y por otro los consejos de Andrew, sin embargo Luna está entusiasmada por el viaje, así que cuando ve a Andrew le pregunta

-Señor Andrew, ¿las caravanas son seguras?

- Algunas Luna, sobre todo aquellas que están custodiadas por los guardias

- Y ¿cómo reconocerlas?

- pues tienen el estandarte del Reino

- Gracias Señor Andrew

- Una duda Luna, no entiendo el motivo de tu pregunta

- Es mi culpa – dice Serena – como sabes tengo muchas ganas de ver a Darién, y escuché hablar a los guardias de que una viene y después va al castillo del sol

- Así es Serena, pero por ahora no es conveniente que vayas al castillo del sol, es peligroso

- Pero Andrew, ¡deseo ver a Darién!

- Lo sé princesa, pero no es prudente

La chica se va muy triste, pues las esperanzas de ver a su amado se vienen por los suelos

Al otro día al ver a Esmeralda esta se da cuenta de su tristeza,

- ¿Qué te pasa amiga?

- Es que Andrew me dijo que no era prudente ir al castillo del sol, que es peligroso

- Pero amiga, si ahí se encuentra tu amado príncipe, no creo que sea peligroso

- Tienes razón Esmeralda, pero aún así

- Tengo un plan, porque cuando venga la caravana te escondes en ella, yo te esperaré en la entrada del castillo del sol, así juntas podemos ir a ver a tu amado príncipe

- Es una excelente idea amiga, gracias – la abraza

Pasó un par de días más y llegó la tan ansiada caravana, para suerte de Serena Andrew tuvo que ir a realizar unas diligencias para el rey, por lo que Serena se escondió en uno de los carruajes junto con Luna. Ya era de noche cuando la diligencia se puso en marcha, así que estaba amaneciendo cuando hizo una parada cerca del castillo del sol, Serena salió de su escondite, cuando se encuentra con Esmeralda

- Amiga, ¡qué bueno que te decidiste a venir!

- Si Esmeralda, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi Darién

- Entonces no se diga más, vamos al castillo – Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y se encontraron con Rubeus – Serena amiga, te acuerdas de mi esposo, Rubeus –

- Hola Rubeus – dice tímidamente la chica

- Como está princesa, vamos al castillo, para que vea al príncipe y me ponga a sus servicios – miente el pelirrojo

Todos avanzan, en eso se encuentran ante las puertas del castillo y Rubeus les dice – Abran a la futura esposa del príncipe – las puertas del castillo se abren y entran los cuatro, sin embargo Rubeus la llevó por los jardines, cuando se toparon con una gran jaula en donde se encontraba el gran dragón

- Princesa Serena – dice el dragón al escucharlo la chica se pone a temblar – Mira quiero mostrarte algo – le enseña un espejo donde se encuentra la imagen de Darién, al verlo Serena se acerca a él

- Ese espejo, tiene a Darién – dice Serena

- Así es princesa, este espejo muestra al príncipe de las Luces, pero en circunstancias especiales, ahora aparece porque tú estás cerca y quiero obsequiártelo

- ¿en serio? – dice sorprendida la rubia

- sólo tienes que venir junto a mi – Serena avanza como hipnotizada por el dragón, sin embargo al llegar a la puerta de la reja, el dragón se hace para atrás – Ven Serena, abre la puerta para tener el espejo, Serena se detiene, pero tanto Esmeralda como Luna le insiste que lo haga, pero la chica lo duda, pero el dragón hace unos ademanes y la chica vuelve a caer en el trance hipnótico y abre la puerta, al hacerlo una humarada envuelve a la rubia lo que la hace perder el sentido

Al abrir los ojos la chica se da encuentra fuera del castillo, Luna está llorando junto a ella

- Luna ¿Qué sucede?

- Una desgracia mi niña, una desgracia

-Serena se levanta mareada, y ve al espejo junto a ella, lo toma pero lo ve empañado gran parte de él, por más intentos que hace no lo puedo limpiar, sin embargo se da cuenta de algo, la marca de su cuello que le había borrado su amado Darién había vuelto aparecer, al verla la chica se pone a llorar

- No puede ser, he vuelto a tener esta marca

- Serena, amiga, con esa marca ya no puedes ser la esposa del príncipe, él se va a enojar contigo – le dice mientras fingía consolarla, pero una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la peliverde sin que Serena ni Luna se dieran cuenta

Continuará

----------------------

Disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste la actualizacion y me lo hagan saber a traves de sus reviews, los espero

29 de julio de 2009

un agradecimiento especial a: **anahi liliana, anyreth, emeraude serenety, Isis Janet, lerrine, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Sailor Lady, Sandy - Serena, SeReNyMoOn, usako de chiba **por los reviews enviados (disculpen si no puse a alguien o me equivoque con su nombre)

besos a todas

gracias, muchas gracias a todas

Las quiero mucho

Cherrie


	13. Los planes de Esmeralda

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 12. Los planes de Esmeralda**

Serena se sentía desconsolada, sobre todo tenía miedo, pues sabía que el rey de Ilusión la repudiaría pues la marca señalaba que pertenecía al Lord Diamond, pero lo que más temía era que el príncipe se enojara con ella, por lo que lloraba y se frotaba el cuello como queriendo borrar la marca de su cuello, pero esta permanecía ahí.

Esmeralda se le acerca y le dice – Serena ¿Qué vamos hacer? No ganas nada con ponerte a llorar

- Esmeralda, ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan imprudente? ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle caso al dragón? Ahora se porque Andrew y el príncipe me decían que esperara (pues el príncipe le había comentado a Serena, que no fuera al Castillo del sol porque era peligroso) ¿Qué vamos hacer Esmeralda? – decía Serena desconsolada

- Amiga no lo sé – la consolaba en eso Serena se calma y le dice – Vamos con el príncipe, sé que se enojará pero estoy segura que comprenderá que lo hice porque ansiaba verlo – al escucharla la peliverde se enoja, pero no hace notar su enojo así que le dice a la rubia

- Acaso estás loca Serena, tal vez el príncipe haya sido amable contigo, pero es cruel e implacable con quienes lo traicionan yo lo he visto – mentía Esmeralda, pues si bien lo había visto peleando, jamás se había aprovechado de la situación – además Serena, si antes tenía miedo de presentarme ante él, lo iba hacer porque tú insistías, ahora con esto menos, toda su ira caerá sobre nosotros, en especial sobre mí, sobre todo si el tal Andrew le lava el cerebro

- Pero Esmeralda –

- Nada de peros Serena, has traído la desgracia, ahora jamás podré vivir tranquila, siempre estaré huyendo por ambos lados – decía mientras fingía llorar haciendo que Serena se sintiera culpable de lo ocurrido

El príncipe llegaba al Castillo de las Luces y nota que los guardias están en posición de combate y haciendo rondas

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? – pregunta el príncipe preocupado

- Escapó el dragón su alteza, además no encontramos a su prometida –

- ¿prometida? ¿Serena está aquí? – pregunta, pero su voz es angustiosa

- Ella llegó muy temprano, la reconocimos por los cuadros que hay de ella, vino con tres personas más, sin embargo después escuchamos un alboroto, el dragón escapó y no hay señales de su prometida – dijo el guardia

- Cuando entro la princesa, ¿hacia dónde se dirigió? –

- los que la trajeron la llevaron hacia los jardines, parecía que conocían muy bien el lugar –

- ¿Cómo eran ellos?

- Era una Señora mayor de edad de cabellos negros, una mujer de cabellos verdes y hombre de cabellos rojos

- Luna, Esmeralda y Rubeus – dice quedamente el príncipe, en eso le dicen por otro guardia – Su alteza, el joven Andrew se encuentra aquí – por lo que el príncipe va a verlo

- Mi príncipe, tengo malas noticias y en realidad me apena ser portador de ellas, Serena, su prometida ha salido del castillo de la falda y no sé donde se encuentra, vine hacia acá, porque desde hace días se la metido la idea de venir a verlo, creo que debí haberla traído un día para que se le quitara la idea – dice apenado el rubio

- Andrew, Serena vino aquí, llegó acompañada de Luna, Esmeralda y Rubeus

- ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! Esa mujer nunca dejará en paz a la princesa

- Así es Andrew, pero ella se vale del cariño que le tiene Serena para alejarla de mí, ahora temo por ella, puede que esté herida, o algo peor

- ¿Algo peor?

- Andrew, el dragón escapó, si Serena estaba cerca y le lanzó su aliento a ella, la marca aparecerá de nuevo, eso le daría una ventaja a Lord Diamond. ¡Tengo que encontrar a Serena y quitarle nuevamente la marca!

- tienes razón príncipe, tenemos que encontrar a Serena, antes de que algo malo le pueda pasar

Ambos salen a buscar a Serena, ella se encuentra junto con Esmeralda, Rubeus y Luna en una cueva mientras Luna consuela a Serena, Rubeus y Esmeralda platican en la entrada de la cueva

- Bueno Esmeralda, la primera parte del plan fue un rotundo éxito

- Así es querido, ahora tenemos que convencerla de que el príncipe jamás la va a perdonar

- Eso es más difícil ¿cómo lo haremos?

- Mira, Lord Diamond me dio un poco de la poción que hace oír cosas que no son, todo es cuestión de que se lo demos a Serena, justo cuando sepamos que el príncipe este cerca, eso hará que ella escuche lo que no es

- Con eso la chica estará a nuestra merced y la llevaremos de vuelta con Lord Diamond

- Así es querido, y volveremos a tomar nuestro lugar, que por culpa de esa boba perdimos

- Si querida, el que ella se haya marchado, nos hizo ver como unos irresponsables que no hicimos nuestro trabajo

- Pero de regreso con ella seremos visto como héroes, ahora entremos, no sea que Serena quiera ir a ver al príncipe

Por su parte Serena estaba triste, pero seguía con el deseo de ir a ver al príncipe para contarle lo ocurrido, en eso siente que su corazón se mueve y quiere sacarlo para platicar con el príncipe pero desgraciadamente entra Esmeralda por lo que Serena no hace nada, pues no quería que su amiga descubriera el secreto que tenía con el príncipe

- Serena, querida, veo que ya estás mejor, ¿Qué has pensado?

- Esmeralda, tengo que hablar con el príncipe

- Lo sé querida, pero sabes tengo malas noticias, el dragón que dejaste escapar era uno de los terribles enemigos del reino de Ilusión

- ¿En serio?

- Si Serena, al dejarlo escapar te conviertes en su aliada y por lo tanto en enemiga del Reino de tu adorado príncipe – dijo Esmeralda haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera más de miedo

Por su parte el príncipe estaba preocupado Serena por lo que le escribió un mensaje

"Serena, princesa mía, estoy preocupado por ti ¿en dónde te encuentras?"

Sin embargo sabemos lo que paso, pero el príncipe seguía preocupado por lo que le volvió a escribir

"Amada mía, ¿Por qué no me contestas? Acaso te ocurre algo malo, lo que sea no dudes en decírmelo"

Pero por supuesto, Serena no podía contestar pues al estar Esmeralda con ella no podía contestarle a su amado. Después de varios intentos donde el príncipe le decía lo preocupado que estaba por ella, salió a buscarla, pero Esmeralda ya había puesto en marcha su plan.

- Querida, estas muy alterada, porque no tomas un poco de agua, además no has comido nada, te traje unas frutas

- Gracias Esmeralda, eres como una hermana para mí, te quiero mucho – le da un abrazo al que la peliverde corresponde para que Serena no sospechara nada

El príncipe y Andrew se encontraba cerca de donde estaba Esmeralda, por lo que le avisa a Rubeus

-Cuando encontremos a Serena, tenemos que vigilarla más, Esmeralda no se quedará tranquila hasta que la aparte de mi lado – decía el príncipe

- Si príncipe, tienes razón, esa mujer es de lo peor

- Por eso debemos encontrarla, debe pagar por lo que hizo

- Supongo que el castigo será el apropiado

- Así es Andrew, el castigo para los traidores es lo peor que puede obtener alguien, ella debe pagar – por supuesto que el príncipe y Andrew hablaban de Esmeralda, pero ella le hizo creer a Serena que lo decían por ella

- Huyamos Serena, tenemos que huir – la chica asienta la cabeza y se deja guiar por su supuesta amiga

- Serena, ¿Dónde estás? – decía el príncipe, al escucharlo la rubia se llenó de miedo, pues pensó que debido a que ella había soltado al dragón la ira del príncipe caería sobre ella, por lo que corrió más rápido, hacia el rumbo que Esmeralda le indicaba, pero no se daba cuenta de que la acercaba al castillo de Lord Diamond, cuando la peliverde consideró que ya habían escapado del príncipe, pidió que se pararan Serena estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida, pero llorando su pena, sus sueños e ilusiones se habían esfumado.

Darién por su parte continuaban buscándola cuando llega uno de sus guardias

- Señor, parece que se escaparon llevándose consigo a la princesa, entraron a la zona prohibida, usted sabe que no podemos entrar ahí –

- Lo sé y gracias – después dirigiéndose a su amigo – Andrew, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué escapó de mi? Si yo hubiese dado toda mi sangre con tal de borrarle la marca nuevamente

- Príncipe, siento que estaba asustadas y teniendo cerca a Esmeralda le debe haber llenado la cabeza de tantas cosas, sólo falta esperar

- Andrew, tengo un mal presentimiento

- Príncipe el amor de usted y Serena es muy fuerte, soportará las pruebas

- Aun así, temo que vienen tiempos difíciles, muy difíciles para mí y para Serena, además no sé porque creo que pasará mucho tiempo para que ella y yo nos volvamos a unir – expresó tristemente el príncipe

Al otro día se despertaba, afortunadamente no había nadie así que abrió su corazón, pero desafortunadamente las letras estaban borrosas, la chica estaba muy triste, pues para ella era como una pesadilla había perdido todo lo que amaba en un solo día, estaba por escribirle a Darién para explicarle todo, pero oye pasos por lo que guarda su corazón

- Serena, cariño, cómo te diste cuenta ayer, tu príncipe está furioso, además ahora no tengo donde vivir, sino que ahora soy una fugitiva, gracias a tu inconsciencia

- Lo siento Esmeralda, en verdad lo siento y quisiera remediar la situación

- Lo puedes hacer Serena, además no tienes nada que perder, tu príncipe te desprecia – Serena no dijo nada

- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti Esmeralda?

- por favor entregate como esclava a Lord Diamond, desde que te fuiste mi padre, que fue como un padre para ti, fue encerrado como un traidor, yo pude huir – le dice llorando

- No lo sé Esmeralda

- Nos los debes Serena, te fuiste con tu príncipe sin importarte lo que nos pudieran pasar, y ahora que liberaste al dragón, ya no podemos presentarnos ante tu príncipe – Serena estaba indecisa, pero Esmeralda empezó a chantajearla y sin esperanzas la rubia acepta

- De acuerdo Esmeralda, tienes razón por mi culpa has caído en desgracia, por lo que considero justo que me entregues como esclava a Lord Diamond

- Gracias amiga, entonces pongámonos en camino

Lejos de ahí el príncipe estaba angustiado, cuando llega una carta

- Es de mi padre – dice el príncipe, la lee y mira preocupado a Andrew

- ¿Qué pasa príncipe?

- Mi padre se enteró de la huida del dragón y quiere que hallemos al culpable para castigarlo

- Pero Príncipe, sabemos que aunque todo apunte a Serena, los culpables son Esmeralda y Rubeus

- Es eso o capturar nuevamente al dragón, pero necesito encontrar a Serena, ella me tiene que explicar lo que pasó

Serena caminaba tristemente cada paso la alejaba mas de sus sueños, pero estaba en deuda con su amiga, se sientan a descansar y ella saca el espejo, al menos podía ver a su amado, pero para su desgracia estaba empañado, no se observaba nada

- Oh mi amado Darién, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Ahora todo está perdido para nosotros, sin tu amor ni la esperanza de casarme contigo, no me importa en donde viva – decía llorando. Esmeralda estaba feliz, pues sabía que había cumplido con todo aquello que le había encargado Lord Diamond. Sin embargo las cosas iban a empeorar para nuestra amada princesa

Continuará

----------------------

Bueno amables lectoras y lectores (en caso de que haya alguno jiji) les traigo un nuevo capitulo, si a lo mejor me quieran matar, pero saben esta Separacion es importante, Serena tiene que aprender a defender su amor por el principe y sobre todo dejar de confiar en Esmeralda, les aseguro que así será, de hecho pronto aparecerá alguien que le ayudará hacerlo, por lo pronto solo le digo, compren sus pañuelos, porque al menos en este y posiblemente en dos o tres mas lloraremos mucho, snif,

2 de agosto de 2009

un agradecimiento especial a: **anyreth, emeraude serenety, Isis Janet, lerrine, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sailor Lady, Sandy - Serena, SeReNyMoOn, usako de chiba **por los reviews enviados (disculpen si no puse a alguien o me equivoque con su nombre)

besos a todas y gracias por seguir esta bella historia, pues ya llegamos a los 100 reviews, por eso quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que al menos me han dejado un review: _**anahi Liliana, anyreth, arias serena, Chibiusa87, cindy, emeraude serenity, isa1181, isabel, Isis Janet, julimoon, Lerrine, LoveMoon, Mariaelena, patty ramirez de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Sailor Lady, sandy-serena, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger (Lady Tortoise), usako de chiba**_

Aquellas que me tienen esta historia en Alerta **alexmorales, Alhena-star, anyreth, emeraude serenity, isa1181, Isis Janet, julimoon, lerinne, mairethchiba, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sandy 31.**

Y tambien a la que han hecho este fic uno de sus favoritos: **Aiven Chiva, Clau Palacios, cristy19, DoraSan Moon, emeraude serenity, isa1181, Isis Janet, julimoon, Meliissa mOon lady, usako de chiba, WinnitaMoon**

gracias, muchas gracias a todas sobre todo tengo que agradecer el que hayan puesto esta historia como dentro de las mejores historias de SM

Las quiero mucho

Cherrie

P.D. Chicas un aviso el capitulo 9 lo reedite, es que al estar checando este fic, me di cuenta de que me faltaron algunos parrafos por lo que los subi de nuevo, espero puedan leerlo, gracias


	14. una nueva desventura

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capitulo 13 Una nueva desventura**

Después de mucho caminar Serena se dio cuenta que avanzaban más de la cuenta

- Esmeralda –

- dime Amiga –

- ¿Por qué no conozco este camino? – cuestiona la rubia al ver que no conocía nada a su alrededor

- Serena, cariño, Lord Diamond tuvo que ir a su castillo

- ¿A su castillo? ¿No era donde vivíamos?

- No Serena, esa era su casa de recreación, pero el príncipe la destruyó, no sabes cómo trata a sus enemigos, a los que lo traicionan, es implacable – estas palabras hacían que la rubia se estremeciera y tuviera miedo, Esmeralda le había hecho creer que ella era ahora una traidora, se sentía sumamente triste pero sobre todo tenía mucho miedo

El castillo de Lord Diamond se hallaba cerca del Reino de las Negras Sombras, era la última fortaleza que tenía, al acercase Serena se dio cuenta que el castillo era totalmente diferente al otro, este parecía una fortaleza para encerrar a criminales, al entrar se dio cuenta de que no habían salones adornados ni se escuchaba música para escuchar, sólo se veían filas de soldados dispuestos a entrar en batalla, se acercaron al salón principal, ahí estaba Lord Diamond esperándolos, al ver entrar a Serena una cruel alegría se pintó en su rostro, al verlo Serena quiso hablarle y poder decirle "Soy tu prisionera, pero no tu esposa, amo al príncipe del Reino de Ilusión" en eso escucha a Gran Masoto le dice - Gran príncipe, aquí está con nosotros Serena – le envía una mirada a la chica por lo que se dirige a él y le dice – Príncipe, escúchame – Sin embargo él no la deja terminar le habla fuerte como una orden aunque intenta de que suene con dulzura – Serena, debes estar fatigada, no digas nada, el que estés aquí es lo único que importa" – en ese momento sintió que su corazón se movía pero con tanta gente no podía contestar, además pensaba que el príncipe Darién le reclamaría por su traición, ella y Luna son llevadas a sus habitaciones donde habían ricos manjares pero ella estaba tan triste, no encontraba reposo a pesar de tan lujosas y mullidas camas – Serena, ven a comer – le dice Luna, la chica se sienta junto a ella y poco a poco empieza a comer, de pronto se siente como ida y sin querer abre su corazón en el momento que Luna se encontraba ya durmiendo pero lo que leyó le dolió – Mi adorada Serena, sé lo que te paso, pero no te preocupes, aún en mis venas corre sangre para limpiar la horrible marca, pero no debemos perder tiempo – las letras que seguían no se podían leer, gruesas lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la rubia, mientras decía – No debemos perder tiempo y es lo que he hecho, de seguro ya no se puede hacer nada, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – pero vio que Esmeralda venía y escondió su corazón

- Serena amiga, tenemos que hablar – dijo mientras la rubia la veía extrañada – Lord Diamond está feliz, pero para que nuestro nombre quede limpio y podamos volver a ocupar la posición que teníamos es importante que tú se lo pidas cómo su prometida – la rubia estaba tan triste, dolida y enojada con ella misma por no haber escuchado a su corazón, el saber que no volvería ver a su amado Darién la hizo tomar una decisión precipitada

- De acuerdo Esmeralda, ya no tengo nada que perder, aceptaré a Lord Diamond – En eso iba entrando el platinado y le dice – ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste Serena? ¿Serás mi esposa?

-si – le dice la chica con un susurró, Lord Diamond estaba satisfecho, sabía que a pesar de que en batalla el príncipe de Ilusión salía victorioso y él había huido de él, pero ahora tenía todo para destrozarlo, el que su adorada Serena lo hubiera aceptado, eso destrozaría el corazón del pelinegro, justo lo que quería el platinado, se va feliz por su victoria, dejando nuevamente a Esmeralda y Serena solas

- Serena has hecho bien, serás una reina hermosa, digna majestad del reino umbroso – después de esto se va, la rubia quería desaparecer, morirse, por lo que se trato de refugiar en los lujos y placeres para no recordar la felicidad perdida, todos los días se la pasaba en los bailes que con motivo de los festejos porque Serena había aceptado a Lord Diamond se daban, sin embargo a pesar de que ella lo había aceptado el no se ocupaba de ella, sólo quería demostrarle al príncipe Darién que le había ganado lo que más quería su adorada Serena.

A pesar de las fiestas Serena no era feliz, pero Luna si lo era, por lo que ella se reconfortaba diciendo, al menos ella que ha sido como mi madre merece ser feliz, Esmeralda por su parte no se separaba de ella, quería que no tuviera la oportunidad de arrepentirse, pasaron los días y en uno de esos Lord Diamond se acerca a ella

- Serena, el príncipe de Ilusión me cita a los jueces como una vez lo cité yo, te reclama como suya, espero que cumplas tu promesa de ser mi esposa, ¿Irías con los jueces para declarar que aceptaste ser mi esposa? – Serena no podía contestar, no quería enfrentarse al príncipe, no podría soportar su desprecio ni decirle que había aceptado a Lord Diamond por desesperación, sobre todo cuando le preguntaran a quien amaba sin dudar diría que a Darién. Al verla callada por un instante Lord Diamond tiene miedo pero le propone una idea para que ella acepte declarar que aceptó casarse con él – Serena, si no quieres ir te comprendo, pero puedes hacer una declaración firmada, con eso basta – la chica asiente, estaba toda confundida por lo que el peliplateado aprovecha su confusión para hacerla firmar, después de esto parte para el juicio, al entrar Darién espera que también entre su adorada Serena, pero no la ve por lo que se angustia

- Lord Diamond, exigimos que entregue a la princesa del Reino de Ilusión, la prometida del príncipe: la princesa Serena

- Ella ya nos es la prometida del príncipe, ha aceptado ser mi esposa – dicho esto le entrega la carta que firmó Serena, al verla Darién pide permiso para retirarse pues quiere ir a buscar pruebas donde esa carta es falsa ya retirado le escribe en el corazón

- Mi adorada Serena, Lord Diamond ha presentado una carta donde lo aceptas cómo tu prometido, pero si él te obligó a firmarla dímelo para ir a rescatarte, tuyo por siempre Darién

Serena en ese momento se hallaba en su habitación y siente moverse el corazón al abrirlo se da cuenta de lo que Darién le ha escrito, pero sus miedos y el sentirse indigna de él le hace contestarle de la manera más cruel

- Darién, nadie me ha obligado a firmar, acepte libremente a Lord Diamond, no gastes más tu tiempo en mí

Cuando el pelinegro ve la respuesta siente morirse de dolor, sus fuerzas lo abandonan y cae desfallecido, al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y el príncipe no llegaba salen a buscarlo, lo encuentran tirado con el corazón abierto y leen la escritura, por lo que los jueces le dan esta vez el triunfo a Lord Diamond, el cual sonríe satisfecho al ver destrozado a su rival

Por su parte Serena lloraba, se dio cuenta que la había regado pues había despreciado la ayuda del príncipe, pero ¿habría una oportunidad para ella? sólo esperaba que pudiera haber una esperanza nuevamente

Continuará

* * *

Gracias a sailor lady, anyreth, Isis Janet, anahi liliana, SeReNyMoOn, lerrinne, emeraude serenity, PrIncEsS MoOn- LigHt, sandy-serena, usako de chiba y nahima chan. (sólo espero no olvidarme de nadie ni haber puesto mal su nombre)

y por favor no me odien, lo que si les puedo decir que esperen al siguiente capitulo, les juró recompensarlas por este mal sabor de boca, espero sea la proxima semana, y espero muchos reviews,

besos a todas

Cherrie SA

PD El titulo del libro se llama Staurofila


	15. la esperanza en un sueño

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 14 La esperanza en un sueño**

Serena después de tan terrible contestación que le había dado al príncipe, se quedó esperando alguna respuesta, al menos un reproche por parte de su adorado príncipe Darién, pero no fue así, un dolor se apoderó de su pecho, quería olvidarse de todo, no quería pensar en el dolor que le había causado a su amado y por ende a ella misma, por lo que se arregló para ir al banquete que había en el palacio, quería aturdirse y no pensar nunca más en ese momento en que por orgullo había renunciado a la oportunidad de ser feliz, al entrar a la sala de banquetes trata de encontrar a Esmeralda, al verla se dirige junto a ella, su conversación la hacía que se olvidara por un momento de tan terrible situación en la que se encontraba

- Querida Serena, me alegra el verte aquí –

- Lo mismo digo Esmeralda, pero ¿a qué horas empieza el show? deseo divertirme

- Pronto Serena – momentos después el show da comienzo y la rubia intenta distraerse, quiere perderse en ese mundo de frivolidades y vanidades en el que vivía, le daba miedo estar sola, porque sentía una gran culpa, además no quería que Lord Diamond regresara, le daba miedo el tener que casarse con él, si bien era cierto que todo lo hizo porque se sintió desesperada al pensar que Darién jamás la perdonaría, y ahora menos que nunca, pasaron varios días y todos eran la misma rutina.

Una tarde que se dirigía al salón tratando de escapar de sus pensamientos, vio que se acercaba una tormenta, al ver las nubes negras tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo que fue corriendo al salón, le tenía miedo a las tormentas, ese día tardó más que de costumbre en el baile, no quería estar sola, estuvo con Esmeralda, sin embargo la fiesta acabó, no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su alcoba, al pasar por los pasillos, vio que se había desatado la tormenta, las grande gotas de lluvia se escuchaban en los amplios ventanales, el viento movía los pocos árboles que había en ese lugar, así mismo se escuchaba el susurro del mismo filtrándose en las espacios que habían en las ventanas sonando de manera tétrica, corrió a su habitación estaba más que asustada, pensó encontrar a Luna despierta, pero ¡oh decepción! La infeliz mujer estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, por más intentos que hizo para despertarla no lo consiguió, estaba completamente sola, se acercó lentamente a la ventana, las gotas de lluvia se hacían cada vez más grandes los rayos y relámpagos dibujaban en el cielo obscuro serpientes centellantes, los truenos es escuchaban haciéndola estremecer, de pronto un relámpago cruzo el obscuro cielo iluminando el barranco que estaba a los pies del balcón, pronto vino otro más iluminando el anillos que Darién le había dado por su compromiso, al verlo empezó a llorar, ¿cómo podía llevar la prueba de ese compromiso si ella lo había terminado? No merecía ese anillo, y se dijo - ¿para qué conservarlo? Si ya no tendré la dicha de ser la esposa de mi amado Darién. – se quitó el anillo y lo arrojó en el barranco, después de esto cerró la ventana furiosa y se fue a su lecho, se acostó y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida, pero no pudo descansar debido a que tuvo una terrible pesadilla, _Ella se encontraba en un puente, este era estrecho y muy viejo, cada paso que daba parecía que iba desplomarse, quiso aferrase de algo, pero no tenía pasamanos, al mirar hacia abajo vio un abismo donde se encontraban grandes monstros que estaban dispuesta a devorarla en caso de que ella cayera, quiso gritar, pero su voz no salía, además no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera auxiliarla, en eso ve al dragón que con su sólo aliento la empieza atraer, quiere huir pero no puede, cada vez se está acercando más y más a él, _justo cuando vio que el dragón se abalanzaba hacia ella despertó , estaba sobresaltada, angustiada, la tormenta continuaba todavía, se acercó a Luna pero por más intentos que hacía ésta no despertaba, en eso sintió una ráfaga de frío viento, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, se acercó temerosa, los relámpagos no cesaban, al contrario parecían aumentar, cerró la puerta y nuevamente regresó a la cama, se durmió empezó a soñar _se encontraba rodeada de mucha gente, todas ellas tenían la marca que ella tenía en el cuello, en eso se oyen unas trompetas y aparece el príncipe de Ilusión, montado tan gallardo en un corcel blanco, se veía tan regio, tan apuesto, en eso con voz implacable empezó a hablarles a toda la muchedumbre ¿Por qué han traicionado a mi padre, el Rey de Ilusión? ¿Dejaron el amor y lo cambiaron por una vida llena de mentiras y sufrimientos? Ahora tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias, en ese momento se acerca Andrew, príncipe, -tu prometida, Serena está entre ellos - ¿Serena? – cuestiona el príncipe y en eso sus ojos se posan en ella, al verla sus ojos parecen llamas encendidas – Andrew, te han mentido, nos han engañado, esa mujer no pude ser Serena, no tiene el anillo de compromiso, y en su cuello tiene la marca de mi enemigo, además no veo su dulce mirada, sus ojos azules llenos, de amor, en esta sólo hay desesperación y confusión, amigo, lleven a todos al castigo que merecen por traidores – Los soldados del príncipe empieza a llevar a todos, Serena quería decirle al príncipe que ella si era Serena, pero de su boca no salían las palabras –_ caes un rayo estruendoso haciendo que se despierte, pero esta vez llorando, su amado príncipe no la reconoció, sabía que ella era la culpable de tal desgracia, pero hubiese querido verse reflejado en esos ojos azul profundo que tanto amaba, además se sentía mareada, que la habitación le sofocaba, por lo que nuevamente se dirige al balcón, la tormenta estaba en todo su furia, quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas, no le salían, no podía calmar el dolor que sentía en su corazón, nuevamente se acuesta y vuelve a soñar la peor de sus pesadillas _Se encontraba en su habitación, en eso llega Gran Masoto y le dice, Serena, ¿aún no estás lista? El príncipe te espera para hacerte sus esposa, al oír tales palabras se levanta feliz, se arregla y sigue a Gran Masoto, para reunirse con su amado príncipe Darién, pero al llegar se da cuenta de que no es Darién quien la espera, sino Lord Diamond, tenía una mirada diabólica, el trono estaba lleno de espinas y brazas ardientes, - Ven querida, siéntate a mi lado para gobernar conmigo – Serena intenta huir, pero siente que sus pies y sus brazos son atrapado – No quiero casarme con usted- gritaba y lloraba la rubia, hizo un gran esfuerzo por zafarse, pero sólo le provocaba dolor y angustia, sentía perderse en un abismo peor al de su primer sueño, la voz de Lord Diamond sonaba tenebrosa – Serena, eso debiste pensarlo mejor antes de rechazar a Darién, ahora tienes que cumplir – No lo haré, gritaba, intentaba huir, pero el agarre la arrastraba – _en eso lanza un grito y se despierta, tan fuerte fue su alarido que Luna se despierta sobresaltada

- Niña, Serena ¿Qué pasa? – la rubia le cuenta sus sueños al final le dice no quiero casarme con Lord Diamond

- niña, se que muchas veces has hecho lo que te he pedido, pero si no quieres casarte con Lord Diamond, no lo hagas, puede ser que tus sueños sean el presagio de algo malo, lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas a tu corazón – Luna momentos después se vuelve a quedar dormida, Serena nuevamente se dirige al balcón, quiere despejarse, al abrir la tormenta se había ido, las nubes negras se habían disipado, dejando un amanecer tan hermoso, se ve una estrella, la estrella de la mañana, principio de toda esperanza, al verla, la rubia sintió que un bálsamo reparador caía en ella, y escucho una dulce voz que le decía "Tu puedes ser feliz", al escucharlas las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la pequeña rubia, todas las lágrimas que no había podido derramar desde que se supo lejos de su adorado Darién y entre sus lágrimas veía la hermosa estrella, se regresó nuevamente a su lecho, donde tuvo un hermoso sueño

_Serena se encontraba acostada en el césped descansando, el prado era hermoso, había flores por todos lados como un día de primavera, en eso escuchó la voz de su amado Darién – Serena, mi amada, no sufras todo ha sido un mal sueño, pensaste que la mancha afeaba tu cuello, pero míralo, le muestra un espejo, el mismo que ella tenía, al verse vio su níveo cuello sin rastro de marca – ve en tu dedo la sortija de nuestro compromiso – ella se sorprendió al verla – vamos amor mío, tenemos que prepararnos para nuestra boda – dicho esto le tendió los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse, al hacerlo le dio un dulce beso, disipando todas sus angustias y tristezas _con este dulce sueño Serena empezó a dormir tranquila pero su dicha no fue mucha, pues Luna la despertó, al darse cuenta la rubia que todo era un sueño empezó a llorar mientras decía – No puede ser, fue sólo un sueño – sin embargo una esperanza de que este sueño pudiera volverse realidad quedó clavada en su corazón

Continuará

* * *

Amigas, se que ni se esperaban una actualizacion tan pronto, pero se las debía por tener abandonado este fic por tanto tiempo, como ven ahora las cosas pueden empezar a cambiar para Serena, sin embargo tendrá que hacer muchos méritos para estar nuevamente con su adorado Darien, para ello les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo, que espero subir en no menos de una semana: Lord Diamond, nunca seré tu esposa

besos a todas y gracias por los reviews, espero que me dejen muchos,

Cherrie SA

15-diciembre -2009


	16. Diamond nunca sere tu esposa

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 15. Lord Diamond, Nunca seré tu esposa**

Serena se encontraba en la habitación que le había asignado, seguía llorando, Luna después de despertarla se volvió a dormir, se levantó y sabía que pronto tendría que bajar a desayunar así que buscó el espejo de ese día tan infortunado, mas al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba limpio y se podría apreciar un raro símbolo, era el símbolo que también tenía la concha que le había regalado el príncipe, al ver el espejo espero ver su rostro pero en lugar de reflejar el rostro mira un precioso jardín, en eso ve a un hombre muy guapo, recostado en debajo de un árbol, estaba muy pálido, como si hubiera muerto, en eso se acerca a él una figura conocida era Andrew, que se acercaba a auxiliar a ese bello joven, en eso como si el espejo tuvieran un zoom se acercó al herido, su rostro enmarcaba un profundo dolor, como una herida de muerte, en eso Serena se da cuenta de que tenía un objeto en sus manos, era un corazón que se encontraba abierto en él se distinguían las palabras que ella le había escrito a su adorado príncipe "_Darién, nadie me ha obligado a firmar, acepte libremente a Lord Diamond, no gastes más tu tiempo en mí"_ al verlo así casi le da un infarto, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, se dio cuenta de su ingratitud hacia el príncipe que siempre la había amado y decía –Mi amado Darién ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? Soy de lo peor, mira cómo te lastimé, te dañé, Amado mío ¿Acaso moriste por causa de mi desamor? Pero te juro que repararé mi error, porque si no puedo ser tu esposa por culpa de mi ingratitud, mucho menos lo seré de tu jurado enemigo Lord Diamond, además porque mi corazón y mi amor sólo te pertenecen a ti, solo te pido amado que no mueras, no sufras por culpa de esta ingrata que no supo valorar tu amor, desde hoy seré como una viuda porque con mi falta de amor hacia ti, he causado un dolor irreparable, un dolor casi comparable con la muerte, desde hoy te guardaré luto hasta el día en que me encuentro a tu lado para pedirte perdón de rodillas, sé que no merezco ser tu prometida, pero te diré "príncipe excelso del reino de Ilusión, por el amor que algún día me tuviste, te pido me perdones, no te pido que me recibas como tu prometida, sólo que no me apartes de tu lado, no me importa ser una esclava o estar en el nivel más bajo de tu servidumbre, al menos permite servirte como te mereces". Poco a poco la visión se fue desvaneciendo dejando a Serena hecha un mar de lágrimas, era tanto su dolor que se dejó caer en el sillón, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando hasta que oyó la voz de Esmeralda, entonces salió de su habitación por la puerta de la servidumbre y empezó a correr por todo el castillo, hasta que llegó a los jardines, siguió corriendo hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron y cayó, en eso se dio cuenta de que ese jardín no lo conocía, el césped era verde, había algunas flores, pero sintió un gran paz, de pronto vio que algo se movía, era un lindo conejito blanco, le hizo señas para que se acercara y fue hacia ella saltando, al llegar junto a la rubia se subió sobre su regazo, lo acarició con mucha ternura mientras meditaba todo lo que le había pasado desde que se fue del lado de su amado, que tonta fue al no pedirle auxilio, aun en el último momento pudo hacerlo, pero su orgullo y su miedo fueron más grandes que su amor, se lamentaba de ellos pero ya era tarde, ¿tarde? No lo sabía, a lo mejor su lindo sueño era una señal, que podía ir con el príncipe, tal vez no como su prometida, pero sí como una fiel vasalla, de pronto se dio cuenta que a diferencias de días anteriores ahora disfrutaba de su soledad, podía meditar y pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero debía ser precavida no se podía dar el lujo que los enemigos de su amado se dieran cuenta de su actitud, por lo que cuando lo creyó conveniente regresó a su habitación, se arregló recatadamente y se dirigió a los salones, afortunadamente no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia, ni de su cambió de actitud, ese día muchos estaban esperando que regrese Lord Diamond, pero ella no, temía su regreso, afortunadamente ese día no llegó el dueño del lugar, por lo que Serena durmió tranquila.

Al levantarse con el nuevo día, se dirigió a su amado espejo, pero ahora vio otra visión: el príncipe estaba paseando por el jardín pero en su rostro se reflejaba, dolor, angustia desesperación, se sienta en una de las bancas del jardín y se cubre el rostro con las manos, estaba llorando, en eso se acerca Andrew a consolarlo, Darién se abrazó a su amigo para desahogar todo su dolor, Serena al ver esa visión se pone a llorar – Oh mi Darién sé que no puedes oírme, pero el verte así me desgarra el corazón, al saber que yo tuve la culpa de tu dolor, Oh Andrew como quisiera que vinieras como en otras ocasiones para conducirme a su presencia, tal vez no como su esposa pues no merezco serlo, pero al menos para que sus enemigos no puedan gloriarse de tener algo que le pertenece – vio como Andrew consolaba a Darién y se repetía una y otra vez que jamás se casaría con Lord Diamond, no por el temor de que su pesadilla si hiciera realidad, sino por el hecho de que no podía seguir dañando a su amado Darién, sabía que tenía que remediar su falta y ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Poco a poco la visión se fue desvaneciendo, se fue nuevamente a su retiro, en su jardín secreto al llegar encontró el conejillo y se puso a jugar con él, entonces se dio cuenta de que en cuello había un collar con el símbolo del reino de Ilusión

- Amiguito, ¿le perteneces a él? ¿se acuerda de mi? ¿se encuentra bien? - miles de preguntas salían acompañadas de copiosas lágrimas, pero después de haber llorado una gran paz inundaba su corazón, nuevamente regresó al salón. Con esta rutina pasaron varios días, donde veía a su amado de diferentes maneras pero siempre triste, después iba al jardín donde se encontraba con el conejillo y para que no sospecharan en la tarde se dirigía a los bailes, pero ahora le costaba ir, pero tenía que fingir para que no sospecharan de ella, afortunadamente para ella Lord Diamond se tardaba en regresar, los habitantes del castillo estaban preocupados por su tardanza pensaban que a lo mejor estaba prisionero, la única que se alegraba era Serena – ojalá sea verdad que esté prisionero y que el príncipe Darién venga a tomar este palacio para que pueda decirle que merezco el castigo que quiera imponerme pero que por el amor que una vez me tuvo no me aleje de su lado, gustosa aceptaría cualquier clase de tormentos pero que yo pueda verlo todos los días

En una noche de insomnio, Serena estaba en el balcón pensando en el príncipe "¿Qué hará? ¿Estará despierto? ¿Seguirá llorando mi infidelidad? Si tan solo pudiera comunicarme con él" en eso se lleva las manos al pecho y siente el corazón "pero que tonta eres Serena, si él te dio un medio para comunicarte con él, tengo miedo, pero tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo" al abrir su corazón todavía se pueden leer las últimas palabras que puso haciendo que el llanto saliera de manera copiosa "como pude ser tan cruel de ponerle eso" las borró y escribe "Oh excelso príncipe de Ilusión" cierra su corazón pero no obtiene respuesta " Me lo merezco, merezco su silencio" ese día y esa noche se la pasó llorando, se disculpó argumentando que tenía dolor de cabeza, al otro día acude a su espejo pero no aparece su adorada visión y llora, se va al jardín, el conejillo no se presenta así que vuelve a llorar, hasta que se queda dormida en eso escuche una dulce canción "No temas en ir a buscar a tu amado, extraviada tortolita, para hallarlo tienes que ir al bosque del resplandor dorado" al escucharla sentía una esperanza renacer, en eso siente un suave pelaje debajo de su brazo al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta de que es el conejillo, estuvo jugando un rato y después se fue al baile para que nadie sospechara, a partir de ese día no siempre aparecía en el espejo la visión, pero ella aceptaba ese sufrimiento (el no ver a Darién) como una penitencia a su ingratitud, pero también a partir de ese momento cada vez que podía le escribía al príncipe en su corazón las frases que les ponía eran entre otras "Oh excelso príncipe de Ilusión, te he ofendido gravemente y por eso soy muy infeliz no siento tanto mi desgracia como el dolor que le provoque" "príncipe mío te ofendí, no merezco ser tu esposa recíbeme al menos como tu criada" "Príncipe, castígame como gustes, pero no me alejes de tu presencia cuando llegue el momento de estar frente a ti" sin embargo el corazón no se movía, Serena decía – Esperaré, sé que algún día me contestará Serena, te recibo como la esclava de mi esclava –

Una mañana llegó tarde al jardín secreto y no pudo ver al conejillo, se puso a llorar mientras decía – que ingrata he sido, también a mi conejito lo he dejado mal", en eso siente que algo se sube a su regazo era el conejito que traía arrastrando un carrito que tenía adentro una bolsa, al abrirla encuentra tres panes y una tarjeta que decía "No temas, yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro" - ¿Qué es esto amiga? – le preguntó Serena extrañada pero en eso escucha las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de Lord Diamond

- Vete amigo, no quiero que te haga daño, no te preocupes por mí – dijo Serena, guardo los panes en la bolsa de su falda, seguidamente regresó a su habitación justo estaba llegando cuando entra Esmeralda – Amiga, no te vas arreglar para ver al príncipe, acaba de llegar y desea verte

- Así estoy lista – dice la rubia mientras agarraba su corazón como para darse ánimo

Lord Diamond estaba molesto, de regreso a su castillo después de ver a los jueces fue atacado por uno de los valientes generales del príncipe que estaba molesto por todo lo que había ofendido a su príncipe, por supuesto Lord Diamond, sufrió una derrota y quería vengarse casándose inmediatamente con Serena

Al ver entrar a la chica en el salón le dice

-Querida Serena, quiero felicitarte pues con tu palabra de ser mi esposa me diste el triunfo completo sobre Darién - al escucharlo Serena sintió tanta rabia de sus palabras pero él siguió hablando – sin embargo me enteré que tienes un medio para comunicarte con mi rival y te exijo que me lo entregues

- Lo siento príncipe, pero no puedo entregártelo, di mi promesa que siempre lo llevaría conmigo – dijo Serena con toda la firmeza que pudo, al oírla el príncipe se enoja y le contesta gritando –eso era cuando eras la prometida del príncipe, ahora te vas a casar conmigo

- No lord Diamond, no me casaré con usted, afortunadamente nada me obliga a cumplir, pues nunca hice una promesa, y escuché muy bien jamás me casaré con usted, lo escucha jamás

Lord Diamond estaba que echaba chispas de lo furioso que estaba – pues si no quieres ser mi esposa, serás mi prisionera, no podrás salir del castillo, llévensela a su habitación y que no salga de ahí – ordenó Lord Diamond, momentos después Serena y Luna se hallaban encerradas cuando llegó Esmeralda diciendo – Serena, ¡cómo te atreviste a faltar a tu palabra! ¿Estás loca? Piensas acaso que tu adorado príncipe va a volver a recibirte o es que acaso va a venir a rescatarte –

-Esmeralda, ya tomé una decisión, no me casaré con Lord Diamond, ni ahora ni nunca, no lo amo eso es todo – Esmeralda sale furiosa, jamás había visto a Serena tan decidida, mas tarde le llevaron comida, pero como Serena conocía las intenciones no probó bocado, para ello comió los panes que su conejillo le había llevado, pasaron tres días encerradas y después fueron llevadas a presencia de Lord Diamond

- hermosa Serena, disculpa mi carácter del otro día, pero estaba celoso, te amo – al decir eso se le dibuja una sonrisa maligna en el rostro – guarda el corazón pero dame la dicha de ser mi esposa

- Lo siento príncipe, ya conozco sus métodos, pero no logrará convencerme nunca me casaré con usted, esa es mi decisión y espero sea respetada –

Al escuchar la negativa de Serena dio una señal y apareció el dragón negro, pero aún así Serena no cedió aún con las insistencias de Luna que se moría de miedo. Al ver Lord Diamond que no lograba nada ordena que encierren a Serena en un calabozo, sin que le dieran comida, aún le quedaba un poco del pan maravilloso y pudo comer algo, sin embargo al tercer día se sentía desfallecer y cayó rendida, en sus sueños vio que una pastora entraba, llevaba un collar con el símbolo del reino de Ilusión, le dio de comer y sintió que la fuerza le volvían, pasaron tres días más y fue Gran Masoto a verla para convencerla, al no hacerlo le dijo que se preparara pues Lord Diamond mostraría todo su furia con tal de convencerla pero la chica no cedió confiaba en que algo pasaría y así fue, en la noche escuchó una voz que le decía levante, te ayudaré a escapar, no vio nada pero entonces la puerta se abrió, Serena despertó a luna y ambas salieron del calabozo, iban caminando con mucho cuidado para no ser vistas, se dirigieron a su jardín secreto tratando de buscar una salida, en eso vieron una escala,

- Tenemos que subirla – dice Serena a Luna y pensó cuantas veces se había reusado estando el príncipe con ella y ahora tendría que hacerlo sola, y venciendo sus miedos subió hacia la barda al llegar a la cima la deslizó por el otro lado para bajar, pronto Luna y Serena se alejaban del castillo, escondidas bajo la sombras de la noche, sin embargo una estrella alumbraba su camino, se alejaron lo más que pudieron aún cuando Luna le pedía descansar Serena le decía – No Luna, tenemos que alejarnos del Castillo, ya estaban demasiado lejos cuando se permitió tomar un descanso en un claro, donde sorpresivamente habían dos tiendas de campaña las cuales tenía el símbolo tan anhelado, repararon fuerza comiendo y durmiendo, era una larga jornada la que les esperaba

Continuará

* * *

Amigas, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la actualización y como ven Serena ya empieza a cambiar de actitud, espero les guste

besos a todas y gracias por los reviews, espero que me dejen muchos,

Cherrie SA

19-diciembre -2009


	17. Alegrías y penurias de Serena

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 16. Penurias y Alegrías de Serena**

Serena se encontraba descansando, sabía que tenía que recobrar energías, le esperaba un larga jornada, no sabía quién era la persona que le estaba ayudando, lo que sí era que cuando lo viera pensaba agradecerle y preguntarle donde estaba el bosque del resplandor dorado donde se encontraba su amado príncipe, la chica pensaba "si me ha ayudado tanto seguro me dirá como llegar a mi príncipe" al día siguiente siguieron avanzando, el camino era largo y pesado, pero la rubia lo recorría felizmente, pues tenía la esperanza de hallar al príncipe al termino de él, en el camino recogía frutas, las cuales comían mientras descansaba que era poco tiempo, pues temía que Lord Diamond mandara por ella, sabía que no se iba quedar tan tranquilo, después de todo, ella había escapado de él. Algunas veces en el camino aparecía el conejillo señalándole que ruta debía seguir, en otras ocasiones cuando el conejillo no se aparecía Serena decía – Oh mi buen amigo Andrew, ¿Por qué no estás conmigo?, te necesito tanto en estos momentos, tú siempre me aconsejabas correctamente y yo, oh tonta de mi, jamás te hacía caso –

Pasaron tres día con sus noches donde siempre hallaban una casa de campaña donde guarecerse de la noche, sin embargo en la mañana del cuarto día este amaneció nublado, aún así Serena siguió avanzando, pero no veía a su amado conejo, llegó la noche y no encontraban donde descansar, en eso Luna escucha voces, se acerca a donde las oye y ve un pequeño poblado

- Serena, niña ya encontré donde podemos pasar la noche – decía feliz, sin embargo Serena por todo lo que había pasado se había vuelto un tanto desconfiada, sin embargo Luna la jalaba para que se acercaran al lugar, al llegar cerca de un pozo, una pelirroja que se acercaba a sacar agua las ve, al notar su hermosura y porte se Serena se acerca a ella

- Buenas noches – dice la recién llegada - ¿supongo que son forasteras? No las había visto

- Así es somos… -empezó a decir Luna pero Serena le hizo una seña para que se callara

- En efecto somos forasteras y buscamos donde pasar la noche, pues tenemos que continuar con nuestro viaje –

- Pueden hospedarse en mi casa – les dijo la pelirroja

- Por supuesto, vamos Serena – dijo Luna y ambas acompañaron a la pelirroja. Momentos más tarde Luna dormía plácidamente, claro después de haber conversado con las personas, diciendo algo más de la cuenta, Serena lse encontraba inquieta, algo no le gustaba de aquella situación, sin hacer ruido se acercó a donde estaba hablando la rubia con un hombre

- Sabes cariño, esa joven que tenemos nos sacará de pobres

- ¿cómo es eso mujer?

- Resulta que me enteré que es nada menos que Serena, la chica que está buscando Lord Diamond por la cual ofrece una recompensa, en la mañana cuando vengan hacer el cambio de guardia les diré, estoy segura que seremos recompensadas

- En eso tienes razón, Lord Diamond pagaría cualquier precio por esta chica –

Al oírlos, Serena supo que estaba en peligro, así que fue para levantar a Luna – Luna, levántate estamos en peligro – a regañadientes la mujer se levantó y siguió a Serena refunfuñando, pues ella hubiese preferido seguir ahí, la rubia le contó todo lo que escuchó

- Sabes Serena, tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor, al menos tendríamos techo y comida – al escucharla la rubia sólo siguió caminando, algo le decía que tal vez muy pronto llegarían a su destino, cuando llegaron a una cueva, la chica entró, se dio cuenta que había bastante heno regado, lo acomodó junto con Luna para formar dos camas, en las que descansaron, de nuevo en el día retomaron su camino, cortaron unas frutas para desayunar y no supo porque Serena guardó algunas, y afortunadamente lo hizo, pues momentos más tardes el camino se hizo desértico, los árboles parecían no tener vida, estaban secos, los arbustos no eran sino de espinas, el sol les daba haciéndoles más pesado el camino, pero la chica avanzaba a pesar de las protestas de Luna que debían regresar, caía la noche y encontraron una cabaña abandonada, entraron arreglaron las cosas para poder descansar esa noche, al otro día fue igual de extenuante que el primero, sin embargo al caer la tarde vieron un bosquecillo a lo lejos, pero algo las hizo detenerse, el dragón les impedía el paso, su aliento las arrastraba hacia ellas, entonces Serena se agarró del árbol que tenía cerca, no iba dejar que el monstruo la tomara prisionera, el árbol tenía espinas, pero a la rubia no le importaba, se aferraba más a él lastimando sus dulces y delicadas manos, cuando la chica se sentía que ya no podía más vio pasar una flecha que hizo que el dragón huyera desprevenido, apenas se vio libre corre al bosque buscando protección, al llegar a un claro, cae sentada, siente que las fuerzas se le van y se queda dormida, despierta cuando siente una suave brisa, lentamente abre los ojos y se da cuenta del hermoso lugar donde se encontraba, entonces recordó que Andrew y Darién le hablaban de lo bello que era el reino de ilusión

- ¿Dónde me encuentro? – se preguntaba la rubia, buscó a Luna con la mirada y la vio dormida, se levantó tenía hambre y sed, entonces escucha un pequeño arroyo , se acerca a tomar agua y seguir contemplando la belleza del lugar, lavó sus heridas, y tuvo la sensación de que el agua era milagrosa, pues sintió que su dolor aminoraba, de pronto ve unas palomas, que revoloteaban junto a ella, invitándola a seguirla, fue por Luna y se dispuso seguir a las palomas, algo le decía que eran de la misma persona que tanto le había ayudado, al seguirla se da cuenta de que el lugar se torna más hermoso, con lindas flores que despedían sus delicados y hermosos aromas, ve una casas y se acerca y justo en la casa más bella está su amigo el conejillo, que al verla se pone a brincar de alegría, Serena se dirige a la casa y tímidamente toca a la puerta, en ese momento le abre una pastora, que tiene un collar con el símbolo del reino de ilusión

- Hermana, me alegra que estés bien, entra, por favor pasa, le voy avisar a nuestra madre que estás aquí – dijo la joven, Serena entró y se sentó, en eso llegaron otras pastoras para curarle sus heridas y le decían – nuestra madre enseguida viene, nos pidió que te curáramos las heridas - ¿Su madre? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Nuestra madre se llama Guadalupe, pero todos le decimos mamá Lupita, ella te querrá como a una hija, ya lo verás – le decían mientras se iban por una puerta al poco rato, las heridas de Serena habían desaparecido, ella se queda observando el lugar, donde reinaba una mezcla de elegancia y sencillez, de pronto se abre la puerta por donde habían salido las pastoras y aparece una mujer de apacible belleza, con sólo mirarla el corazón se llenaba de gozo, su mirada inspiraba ternura y bondad, tenía un gran porte, digno de la realeza, al verla Serena se postra ante ella

- Hija mía, me alegro que estés con nosotros – su voz era melodía para los oídos de Serena y le abre los brazos a los cuales sin saber Serena se echa en ellos, el abrazo de la señora era tan dulce, como si su madre la estuviera abrazando, pero él de esta señora era tan tierno, la abrazaba con tanto cariño, que la chica se puso a llorar, tenía que desahogar su pena – llora niña mía, llora aquí en mi seno, mi pequeña – Serena lloró hasta que sintió que su corazón se quedaba tranquilo – Ahora pequeña, has tenido un viaje bastante fatigoso, es necesario que descanses, vamos te muestro tu habitación – mamá Lupita llevó a Serena a su habitación, ahí en una pequeña mesita estaba servida la cena

- Aliméntate y después descansas, mañana hablaremos – la rubia así lo hizo, esa noche su sueño fue tan placentero como tenía mucho tiempo no lo era, al otro día Serena estaba despertándose, cuando llegó mamá Lupita – Mi niña, dormiste bien

- Si, gracias

- Acompáñame pequeña – dice la señora, la rubia se va con ella, hacia un jardín donde el desayuno estaba servido – Ahora pequeña, alimentate y si me consideras merecedora de tu confianza, cuéntame tus secretos, tus penurias y tristezas, que yo sabré consolarte y aconsejarte, porque para todo mi niña hay remedio – le dice mamá Lupita, Serena que veía en esa señora, una fuente de protección, como si estuviera con el príncipe, así que le cuenta todo, desde que ella tenía uso de razón, su amor con el príncipe, lo que pasó en el castillo donde el dragón le dejó marcado su cuello – Madre mía, permíteme llamarte así pues te he contado todo sobre mí, pero realmente me siento culpable, ya no merezco ser la esposa del príncipe, no oso tanta dicha, sólo espero llegar ante él para decirle que soy culpable, no merezco la dicha de ser su esposa, pero que me reciba como una de sus criadas

- hija mía, haces bien en llamarme madre, pues eso quiero ser para ti una madre, no sigas sufriendo pequeña, el príncipe te ama, y desea que te conviertas en su esposa

- Es verdad eso Madre, no me miente, Darién me sigue amando

- Por supuesto pequeña, pero recuerda que debes esforzarte mucho para demostrarle al príncipe que tú también lo amas, recuerda que debes instruirte para ser digna esposa del príncipe de las luces

- Por supuesto, madre, quiero instruirme, pero se me ha hecho tan difícil – decía la rubia mientras recordaba cuando era instruida por Andrew

- No te preocupes hija, por el día de hoy descansa, mañana te pondré un horario el cual seguirás, yo misma te instruiré para que aprendas todo lo necesario para ser la esposa del príncipe de Ilusión

- Gracias mamá Lupita – dice Serena y la abraza, al poco tiempo Serena sale a caminar y se entera de que mamá Lupita no tenía mucho de estar ahí, pero desde su llegada había transformado ese lugar. Serena estaba maravillada y asombrada por todo lo que había cambiado ese lugar. Al otro día Mamá Lupita, llega con Serena con un pequeño programa de actividades, en la que incluían entre otras cosas, el estudio del lenguaje del reino de ilusión, bordado, pintura, así como actividades diversas que hacía las otras chicas que se encontraban ahí

Pasaron los días y Serena se fue integrando rápido a las actividades, con la ayuda de mamá Lupita fue mejorando día a día, al menos ya hacía bordados, alguno de ellos estaban adornando la sala de la casa de mamá Lupita, por su parte Serena también se daba tiempo para escribirle al príncipe en su corazón, a pesar de que este no se movía Serena le seguía pidiendo perdón.

Un día mientras Serena se encontraba pastoreando el rebaño llega Esmeralda

- Serena ¡Que alegría el verte! – la abraza, la chica corresponde al abrazo

- Hola Esmeralda

- Pero mírate, que fachas, tú pretendida por dos príncipes, convertida en una simple pastora

- Esmeralda, no te enojes, pero realmente me estoy preparando, voy a ir a ver al príncipe al bosque del resplandor dorado –

- Que sorpresa, Rubeus y yo también vamos para ahí, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – dice la peliverde

- No puedo Esmeralda, estoy cuidando el rebaño – al escucharlo su amiga se enoja, pero no se lo hace notar a la rubia, así que trata de insistir, pero la rubia se resiste, pues apreciaba a mamá Lupita y no quería traicionar su confianza

- entonces nos veremos mañana aquí – dice Esmeralda que después de tantos esfuerzos le había sacado la promesa a la rubia de verse al otro día en ese lugar

Serena llega a la casa de mamá Lupita, está confundida, por una parte quería a Esmeralda, pero no quería traicionar la confianza de mamá Lupita ocultándole su encuentro con ella, estaba tan afligida que se pone a llorar, en eso entra la señora y la ve

- Serena, hija mía ¿lloras y no en mis brazos? ¿Cuál es la pena que te embarga? - la rubia le cuenta todo lo sucedido en la tarde

- No te preocupes, pequeña, descansa

Al otro día muy temprano mamá Lupita sale con Serena, la deja en un claro cerca del lugar donde el día anterior se encontraba pastoreando, diciéndole que se quede callada, que pronto va a suceder algo importante y así fue, Esmeralda y Rubeus aparecieron, así fue como Serena se enteró de que todo era una trampa de la peliverde para llevarla de nuevo con Lord Diamond, por supuesto, después de que ellos se fueron llegó mamá Lupita para llevarla nuevamente a la aldea, Serena le cuenta todo lo que escuchó. Por supuesto no acudió a la cita, en lugar de ella fueron los soldados del rey, donde capturaron a Esmeralda y la encerraron por todos los engaños que le había hecho a Serena, por su parte la rubia trataba de avanzar en todos los trabajos que le ponían, superándose con la ayuda de mamá Lupita.

Un día mamá Lupita le dice a Serena que se esconda, que va a presenciar algo, pero que después de ello no se hablaría sobre ello, la rubia asiente con la cabeza y lo hace tal como se lo ordena la señora, momentos después ve transformada la sala en un trono de palacio real, en eso llega Andrew, vestido impecable, como si fuera a presentarse ante sus majestades, cuando ve entrar a mamá Lupita, llevaba un vestido resplandeciente como el sol, con una capa que parecía hecha con las nubes del cielo, se sentó en uno de los tronos, en eso entran prisioneros Esmeralda y Rubues, donde se hace un juicio, su delito era haber llevado de manera ilegal preseas que sólo le correspondían a los servidores del reino y por ende el haber engañado siempre a Serena, fueron hallados culpables y condenados a prisión. Después se quedaron solos Andrew y mamá Lupita, hablaban el idioma del reino de Ilusión y se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella, momentos después se fue Andrew, Serena al verlo había llorado, pedía perdón por haberlo desobedecido, días más tardes mamá Lupita le comunicó a Serena que el rey de ilusión había aceptado nuevamente la boda, pero exigía lo que le había pedido, así que las clases bordado, pintura, jardinería y cocina como el del idiomas de ilusión se intensificaron para la pobre chica, que lo hacía con gusto, pronto llegó la fiesta del lugar, ese día mamá Lupita anunció la boda de Serena con el príncipe de las Luces, la chica lloraba de alegría y emoción

- Mi niña, muy pronto tendrás que partir y cuando lo hagas te daré los regalos que tenía destinado para ti en esta celebración – le dice la señora y es que en esa fiesta mamá Lupita daba regalos a cada una de las pastoras que se encontraban ahí

Serena esperaba pacientemente el día en que tendría que partir hacia su príncipe Darién

Continuará

* * *

Amigas, como ven Serena está cambiando, espero les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo,

besos a todas y gracias por los reviews, espero que me dejen muchos,

Cherrie SA

25-diciembre -2009


	18. Haciendo meritos

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 17. Haciendo Méritos**

Pasaron los días tranquilos para Serena, sin embargo no había podido ver en el espejo la figura de su amado Darién, sin embargo tenía esperanza de que algún día nuevamente lo vería, pues era lo que mamá Lupita le había dicho

**_Flash Back_**

_Serena se encontraba viendo el espejo, en eso entra mamá Lupita_

_- Es una valiosa joya, se encontraba custodiada en el castillo del sol, hasta que fue robada para que el Dragón te engañara y de esa manera separarte del príncipe, pero desgraciadamente lo manchó con su aliento, sin embargo ahora está limpio, ten fe Serena, algún día volverás a ver algo que te haga muy feliz, sólo tienes que ser paciente_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Un día Serena se encontraba en sus labores cuando una de las pastoras le mandó avisar que mamá Lupita la llamaba, al entrar vio que la señora estaba escribiendo una carta, desde donde estaba la podía leer, sin embargo en todo este tiempo había aprendido a ser prudente y paciente, por lo que baja los ojos para evitar leerla, cuando mamá Lupita termina la carta, se para y la ve

- Serena, pequeña ¡qué bueno que viniste! Ya es tiempo de que te pongas en camino – le dice dulcemente la señora

- ¿para ir al Bosque del resplandor dorado? – pregunta impaciente Serena, pues en verdad ansiaba estar cerca de su amado príncipe

- por supuesto pequeña, pero para ello necesitas un guía y prepararte para tan especial viaje, pues realmente el camino no es fácil y te podría perder si no estás preparada – le responde dulcemente

- Pero ¿Quién podría ser mi guía? – cuestiona nuevamente la rubia

- Hija mía, se que tú has querido saber el contenido de la carta que estoy escribiendo, además me has abierto tu corazón y no has tenido secretos conmigo, por tal motivo no creo que necesite tenerlos contigo, quiero que leas esta carta pues a la persona que está dirigida será tu guía al bosque del resplandor dorado – y le entrega la carta que estaba escribiendo y la empieza a leer

_Estimado Andrew, te envío a nuestra apreciada Serena, he cumplido con mi encargo, ahora cumple tú con el tuyo, pero no te he olvides, es más te ruego que recuerdes que Serena es hija mía. _

_Con aprecio _

_Guadalupe _

- Querida Serena, guarda esta carta – dijo mamá Lupita – irás al castillo de la Luna, te marcaré el camino en este mapa, de tal forma que no te perderás, una vez que llegues al castillo busca a Andrew, cuando lo encuentres ruégale humildemente que te conduzca al príncipe en el Bosque del Resplandor Dorado para pedirle perdón y ponerte a su servicio, insístele y cuando lo hayas hecho le presentas esta carta, a partir de ese momento quedarás al cuidado de Andrew, haciendo todo lo que él te diga –

- No se preocupe mamá Lupita, estoy dispuesta a obedecerlo – dijo Serena humildemente pero decidida a que Andrew la condujera delante de su adorado príncipe

- Me alegro que pienses así, recuerda que Andrew te quiere y te aprecia, por algo el príncipe lo escogió para que te enseñara y cuidara de ti, aprende todo lo que puedas de él, pero sobre todo sigue sus consejos. Ahora pequeña te voy hacer los regalos que te prometí los cuales te serán de gran utilidad – en ese momento le entregó a Serena tres presentes – Serena esta lámpara alumbra como el día la más negra noche, no importa que tan obscuro este, podrás ver tan claro como una mañana de primavera, el segundo es un abanico, con él no tienes que temer el aliento del dragón, pues al soplarte te cubre de una suave brisa que te protege sobre todo de él, y por último te entrego este collar, al correrlo entre tus manos, me envía una señal con la cual podré comunicarme contigo y si es necesario estar junto a ti, son tesoros del castillos del sol, ahora son tuyos, guárdalos tan cuidadosamente como lo has hecho con el espejo

- Así lo haré mamá Lupita, pero ¿no es demasiado? – dijo la rubia sorprendida

- No pequeña, te aseguró que como futura princesa de Ilusión estos tesoros te pertenecen, ahora hija mía ve al encuentro de Andrew, es el primer paso para encontrarte con tu amado Darién – le dice la señora

- Gracias mamá Lupita – Serena la abraza y ella corresponde al abrazo – no tengo cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí

- sólo sé feliz con el príncipe, amalo como él te ama a ti – le dice con una sonrisa a la rubia

- Gracias mamá Lupita, no se preocupe, haré lo que usted me pide y lucharé por que mi amado Darién me perdone – dice la rubia y se fue a preparar sus cosas para partir

Por supuesto la que no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la partida fue Luna, ella lloraba desconsoladamente – Serena, niña porqué nos tenemos que ir de aquí, estamos bien, estamos fuera de peligro, no estamos en el palacio de Lord Diamond, estamos protegidas por mamá Lupita – decía refunfuñando

-Luna, nos vamos con el príncipe – le dijo Serena emocionada, por suerte mamá Lupita llegó para ayudar a Serena, calmo a Luna por supuesto se la llevo por un momento cuando regresaron Luna esta decida a marcharse con su niña, por supuesto que tenía una dotación de dulces, salieron al otro día muy temprano, todas las pastoras las despidieron con mucho amor, en especial mamá Lupita que aconsejó muy bien a Serena por donde ir para no perderse, la rubia prestó mucha atención, pues quería llegar a su destino, apenas habían avanzado cuando voltearon a ver el lugar donde habían vivido tan felices los últimos meses.

Por supuesto avanzaron, caminando por el sendero que les indicó mamá Lupita, si bien algunos lugares eran escabrosos y lastimaban sus vestido, eso no le interesaban a Serena, pues sabía que era el inicio para su encuentro con el príncipe, a los tres días de viaje la rubia pudo divisar el castillo de la Luna, caía la noche y Serena apresuró el paso, no quería que las noche las sorprendiera afuera, pues sabía que las puertas del castillo se cerrarían, sin embargo no contaba con un pequeño imprevisto, el dragón le salió al paso, empezó a expandir su aliento que tanto daño le hacía a la pobre rubia, pero a pesar de estar aterrada, sacó el abanico, regalo de mamá Lupita, en seguida se empezó a soplar con él y se vio envuelta en una burbuja transparente que la protegía del ataque del dragón, caminó lentamente hacia el castillo, con un poco de temor, por lo cerca que estaba el dragón de ella, afortunadamente el regalo cumplió su prometido y la salvó del dragón que estaba furioso al ver que no podía atrapar a su bella presa, sin embargo al llegar al castillo este estaba cerrado, por más intentos que hizo la pobre de Serena, las puertas no se abrían, así que ambas se pasaron la noche en vela, pues tenían al dragón cerca de ellas, así permanecieron hasta el amanecer en el que el dragón huyo despavorido ante los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Por supuesto también se abrieron las puertas Serena entró y pidió hablar con Andrew, momentos después era conducida hasta él, al verlo no pudo pronunciar palabras, sino que se cubrió el rostro con su manos y se tiró a los pies del rubio sollozando. Andrew estaba preocupado por unos papeles que estaba escribiendo, sin embargo sintió la presencia de alguien

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo sin mirarla

- Soy yo – dijo sollozando – la desdichada de Serena

- y bien Serena, ¿Qué quieres de mi? – dijo secamente

- Deseo que me lleves al bosque del resplandor dorado – dijo suplicando

- ¿Al bosque del resplandor dorado? ¿A ti, la esposa de Lord Diamond? – dijo sarcásticamente, pero la chica levantó la cabeza y dijo – Eso jamás, nunca sería la esposa de Lord Diamond

- Acaso no fue eso lo que le dijiste al príncipe en su corazón, ese corazón que hizo con tanto cariño para poder comunicarse contigo y que con tus palabras le diste una estocada en el corazón – dijo furioso, Serena quiso reprochar pero sus sollozos se lo impidieron, bien sabía que era verdad lo que Andrew le decía, pero cuando por fin pudo hablar dijo –Sé que soy culpable, reconozco que hice mal y merezco ser desterrada de la presencia del príncipe –

- Entonces ¿para qué quieres ir al Bosque del Resplandor Dorado? – preguntó Andrew interrumpiendo lo que ella decía

- Necesito implorar su perdón, tengo que decirle, adorado príncipe no merezco ser tu esposa, pero al menos recíbeme como una de tus esclavas, y si no soy digna de tu perdón, por favor descarga su ira sobre mí, pero no deseo permanecer un momento bajo el dominio de sus enemigos, Así es Andrew – prosiguió la chica – se que te he ofendido a ti también, por favor te pido perdón en nombre del amor a nuestro príncipe y por favor condúceme a su presencia – le suplicaba Serena – además te he traído esta carta – mientras le daba la carta de mamá Lupita, el rubio leyó la carta y le dijo – Serena, he leído lo que dice mamá Lupita y no serás desoída, ahora retírate a tus habitaciones, llegado el momento te llamaré para indicarte cuales serán las condiciones en que te quedarás – antes de salir vio cómo Andrew se cubría la cara con sus manos. Se estaba terminando de acomodar en sus habitaciones cuando fue llamada por Andrew, inmediatamente se presentó ante él

- Bien Serena, te llevaré al Bosque del Resplandor Dorado, pero será capaz de pasar por todas las pruebas - le dijo mientras la miraba fríamente

- Si Andrew, estoy dispuesta a todo, se lo prometí a mamá Lupita y además estoy segura que ella no me abandonará – dijo la chica

- Según dices quieres ser la esclava del príncipe – cuestionó el rubio y ella asintió – pero déjame decirte que mi Señor es muy especial, ¿Acaso sabes la manera en que le gusta ser servido?

- No Andrew, pero confío en que me enseñarás todo lo necesario para servirle cómo él se merece – dijo ella humildemente

- Muy bien Serena, entonces hasta que no estés lista no te llevaré hacia él, dado que quieres servirle, te encargaras de las tareas domésticas, asearas las habitaciones que te asignen, amasarás el pan, servirás la comida, sólo ayudada por Luna, pero sin que esto impida los estudios que hacías antes, pues déjame decirte que todos los servidores del príncipe son personas cultas – le dijo Andrew

- Se hará como tú digas Andrew y gracias por acceder a mi petición – dijo ella con una sonrisa – supongo que como seré esclava del príncipe tengo derecho a llevar su librea que me amerita como servidora del príncipe – dice la chica, pero pronto se calla

- Así es Serena, portarás la librea del príncipe – dice Andrew, mientras le coloca la insignia, haciendo que la chica derramara lágrimas de felicidad, sabía que era el primer paso para ir a su príncipe – Bien Serena vete a descansar, a partir de hoy estás bajo mi protección nuevamente, pero tienes que ser dócil a mis consejos

- Así lo haré Andrew, haré todo lo que me pidas y seré dichosa en obedecerte – dijo la chica después se dirigió a sus habitaciones

Al otro día muy temprano se le entregó a Serena la lista de sus actividades distribuidas en diferentes horas en donde se combinaban sus quehaceres con sus estudios, tales como la pintura, el dibujo, la jardinería y el idioma del reino de Ilusión en los cuales era instruida por Andrew, pero ya no era el tierno maestro que tiempo atrás le había impuesto el príncipe, ahora se había convertido en un instructor implacable, no le perdonaba el más mínimo error, reprendiéndola constantemente, Serena aceptaba esto y siempre contestaba con dulzura diciendo que tenía razón tratando de esforzarse siempre, por supuesto Luna era la que replicaba sobre el trato, pero Serena la reprendía pues sabía que lo que le imponía Andrew se lo merecía por haber dañado tanto al príncipe, en sus momentos de descanso Serena contemplaba el espejo para ver si podía contemplar la figura de su amado príncipe. Por las noches se dedicaba a escribir en su corazón, siempre pedía perdón esperando que la contestación llegara, pero esta no aparecía, sabía que se merecía el silencio del príncipe y eso le dolía, en algunas ocasiones amanecía llorando, con su corazón agarrado y cubierto por las lágrimas a pesar de eso se levantaba a realizar sus labores, pues tenía la certeza de que era la única manera de poder preparase para servir al príncipe cómo él se merecía.

En algunas ocasiones se atrevía a preguntarle a Andrew cuando partirían al bosque del resplandor Dorado, a lo qué él le respondía – Será cuando yo lo disponga o acaso ¿Te sientes preparada para servirle? – decía un tanto irónico a lo que la rubia guardaba silencio, uno de tantos día al mirar el espejo pudo ver la visión que tanto esperaba su amado príncipe

Era una visión muy especial el príncipe estaba en un bosque, miraba un relicario que había sacado de su pecho, en el se encontraba la fotografía de una hermosa dama, al acercarse la imagen, Serena pudo ver que se trataba de ella, pero no tenía un rostro cadavérico ni la marca que afeaba su cuello, miraba con que devoción y amor trataba ese pequeño objeto, el príncipe lloraba al mirar el retrato y Serena se le partía el corazón al saber que era la causante de ese sufrimiento, vio que el príncipe subía una cumbre donde se encontraba un magnifico árbol de color dorado, es de porque el nombre del bosque, al llegar a la cima vio que él príncipe caía desmayado parecía como muerto, Serena no pudo reflejar tal dolor y también cayó desmayada, al volver en sí tenía esa imagen grabada en su mente, una herida en su corazón se había abierto, lloraba por todo el dolor que le había dado a su amado príncipe, a partir de ese momento era la imagen que siempre se presentaba en su espejo, ahora no le importaba la dureza con que la trataba Andrew, sólo quería ir con su adorado príncipe y obtener su perdón.

Después de ver al príncipe en el espejo Serena empezó a dibujarlo en sus lienzos de pintura hasta lograr un retrato que se asemejaba perfectamente al príncipe, tal como ella lo había visto, al ver esa pintura del príncipe, Andrew sólo le dijo a Serena – Bien, lo has hecho bien Serena, pero la última palabra la darán los señores del consejo del Reino de Ilusión –

Días después Andrew le dijo a la rubia que vendrían unos señores del Reino de Ilusión, que dispusiera todo para atenderlos como se merecía, la chica se puso tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer, no había empezado una cosa cuando la cambiaba por otra actividad, al ver que no avanzaba se puso a llorar, y recordó el regalo de mamá Lupita, empezó a llamarla a través del collar, en pocos minutos mamá Lupita se hizo presente y ayudó a la rubia para que la reunión fuera todo un éxito y realmente así fue, sobre todo que con el collar hizo una flor que le ayudó a ocultar la horrible marca del cuello, por supuesto las personas que vinieron del Reino, verificaron los avances de Serena, después a la hora del té, hablaron con Andrew, en el idioma del reino, Serena solo entendió algunas palabras y pudo darse cuenta de que hablaban de ella, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, pero de algo sí estaba segura, esa reunión era una prueba para ella, por supuesto los ancianos se fueron satisfechos con los avances de la rubia y se llevaron algunas de las últimas pinturas que ella había hecho del príncipe.

Al otro día Andrew llamó a Serena, al presentarse ante él lo encontró escribiendo unas notas, esa era una de las cosas que él hacía desde que ella llegó al palacio de la Luna

- Serena, quiero felicitarte por tu comportamiento de ayer, sólo quiero informarte que te prepares porque salimos de viaje – dijo el rubio, al escucharlo Serena se emocionó profundamente y lo abrazó mientras le preguntaba ¿Al Bosque del Resplandor Dorado?

- Iremos a donde tengamos que ir – le dijo seriamente

- ¿Pero me llevarás con él príncipe? – cuestionaba la rubia

- Todo a su debido tiempo Serena, salimos mañana al amanecer – le respondió Andrew - hoy tienes todo el día para prepararte

Serena salió a su habitación estaba realmente emocionada, muy pronto se reuniría con su adorado Darién, aunque sea sólo para servirlo, pues no se sentía merecedora de otra cosa. Empezaba amanecer cuando la Serena, Luna y Andrew partieron en una carroza, la rubia al principio iba feliz, pero de pronto se dio cuenta del camino y empezó a sentir una opresión, pues parecía que se dirigían al castillo de Lord Diamond, al último dónde había estado, cuando cayó la noche se comunicó con mamá Lupita

- Serena, pequeña, Andrew te ama, debes confiar en él – le dijo la señora eso calmó a la pequeña rubia

Al otro día Serena pudo confirmar que se dirigían al castillo, sin embargo confiaba en mamá Lupita y en Andrew, ellos jamás le harían daño, pero no dejaba de tener miedo.

Llegada la noche, acamparon todo estaba tan obscuro que la rubia no se fijó del lugar, sin embargo, a penas los rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar, Serena se asombró mucho pues estaban del otro lado del barranco donde se encontraba el castillo de Lord Diamond

- Andrew, por favor no me entregues a Lord Diamond, prometo esforzarme más, te lo juro, haré todo lo que me digas pero no me entregues – le dijo la rubia mientras se lanzaba a los pies de Andrew

- Pero niña ¿de donde sacas que te voy a entregar? – le preguntó extrañado

- Es ese castillo – dijo temblando Serena – yo pensé, creí - no pudo terminar debido a que se puso a llorar, en eso ve a Andrew entrar en las tienda de campaña y lo sigue, sin embargo al estar en la puerta lo escucha llorar – Oh rey de Ilusión, porque me impones tan pesada tarea, si vieras las lágrimas de esta pobre niña, su dolor, su angustia, su arrepentimiento, sé que debo hacerlo porque es necesario… - Serena pensó que era prudente alejarse pues no quería importunar a su mentor

Después de esperar un momento Andrew sale más calmaado

- Serena, no he pensado entregarte a Lord Diamond, pero dime ¿Dónde está el anillo que te entregó el príncipe? – la chica al escucharlo se fija en el castillo están enfrente de la habitación donde ella estaba cuando vivió en ese castillo y después ve al barranco, recordó la noche en que se quitó el anillo y tapándose la cara se puso a llorar – El anillo del príncipe – decía sollozando

- No puedes presentarse ante el príncipe sin el anillo que te dio, sería una ofensa – dijo de manera severa

- Lo siento tanto – decía Serena

- Lo sé Serena, pero es necesario recuperar esa joya, como te dije no puedes presentarte ante el príncipe sin ese anillo, en el día no puedes bajar pues se darían cuenta, tendrás que esperar en la noche para hacerlo, tendrás tres noches, pero no te atrevas a presentarte ante mi sin ese anillo –

Serena pasó lo que resta del día angustiada, tenía un miedo y no era para menos, el barranco era aterrador, la primera noche, al empezar a bajar con los regalos que le dio mamá Lupita, apenas escuchó al dragón tuvo miedo que subió corriendo sin lograr su cometido, se pasó lo que resto de la noche llorando por su cobardía, al segundo día hizo otro intento, pero no pudo llegar hasta el final pues tuvo miedo, sin embargo buscaba en cada rincón que le fue posible hasta que los rayos del sol iluminaron y tuvo que salir de ahí. Estaba aterrada pues sólo faltaba un día más, mejor dicho una noche más para encontrar al anillo, así que llegada la noche bajó hasta el fondo, con la lámpara iluminaba cada rincón y con el abanico ahuyentaba al dragón, de pronto vio su preciada joya, pero se llevó una decepción pues estaba debajo de las garras del dragón, entonces llamó a mamá Lupita, la cual hábilmente, con una flecha y una espada ahuyentó al dragón, para que Serena pudiera recuperar su preciada prenda, al hacerlo se la dio a la rubia – Querida Serena, ya tienes el anillo que te dio el príncipe, preséntate ante Andrew – la chica subió presurosa y al ver a Andrew le enseñó el anillo

- Serena, me alegro que hayas recuperado la joya que te hace prometida del príncipe – le dice mientras agarra el anillo y se lo pone en el dedo de la rubia – te tengo una sorpresa, el príncipe dejó un poco de su sangre – dicho esto realizó lo mismo que hizo el príncipe cuando le quitó la marca, Serena lloraba de felicidad cuando al verse al espejo la marca que tenía había desaparecido

- Ahora sí Serena, nos vamos al Bosque del Resplandor Dorado, al ver al príncipe

Continuará

* * *

Bueno amigas espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, perdon por el retraso pero estuve de viaje, ahora bien, todo esta listo para que Serena vaya al encuentro del principe

Cherrie SA

5 - enero - 2010


	19. De camino al principe

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 18. De camino al príncipe**

Serena se encontraba sumamente feliz, no podía creer que muy pronto vería a su amado príncipe Darién, se veía una y otra vez al espejo para poder aceptar que al fin no tenía más la marca

- Andrew, ¿es verdad está felicidad tan grande? ¿Acaso es un sueño? – decía la chica emocionada

- Querida Serena, no es un sueño, lo que te sucede es tan real como tú y yo, ahora princesa, tenemos que preparar todo para partir hacia el príncipe – dijo Andrew, por lo que Serena salió de la casa de campaña donde se encontraban y se dirigió a la suya para poner en orden todo, estaba deseosa de partir de inmediato hacia el dueño de su corazón, al otro día muy temprano partieron, Serena iba jovial, además Andrew había cambiado su forma de tratarla, ya no era aquel tutor severo y cruel que estaba siempre dispuesto a reprenderla por cualquier falta, ahora era el Andrew que siempre había conocido, el amigo fiel y cariñoso, daba la impresión de querer indemnizarla por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir

- querida Serena – le decía dulcemente – Una orden del rey de Ilusión dentro de su infinita sabiduría era someterte a una prueba donde me obligaba a tratarte con rudeza, pero mi corazón se despedazaba al ver tu dolor por todo lo que padecía por tratar de enmendarte – Sin embargo Serena consciente de que se merecía sufrir por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su príncipe le respondía con ternura – Andrew, tú siempre has sido un excelente amigo, has hecho siempre lo correcto para mí, además te debo la dicha de poder estar presentable para mi amado Darién, te debo mi dicha mi querido amigo – Esta se volvió una conversación muy común entre ambos pues la dicha de él porque Serena hubiera regresado ante su amigo y príncipe así como la felicidad de ella por haberle ayudarla a ir con el dueño de su corazón.

Durante el trayecto, Serena quería avanzar más de lo que tenía previsto Andrew para la jornada, estaba deseosa de ver a Darién, pero también a la vez temerosa pues no sabía cómo presentarse ante él, por supuesto cada vez que podía escribía en su corazón pidiéndole al príncipe que la perdonara _"Querido Darién, perdóname el mal que te he hecho, castígame como quieras sin embargo no me apartes de ti, no soportaría el que tú me despreciaras"._

Andrew, después de que Serena había recobrado el anillo, prenda que la convertía en la prometida del príncipe y por ende princesa del Reino de Ilusión no quería que siguiera desempeñando las misma labores que antes hacía, sin embargo Serena deseaba seguir haciéndolo, pues consideraba que era una prueba de su arrepentimiento, fue tanta la tensión que se formó que tuvieron que hablarle a mamá Lupita para que pudiera darle una respuesta, por supuesto ella comentó que si bien Serena quería hacer esas funciones tenía que recordar que ahora era la princesa, además tenía que prepararse para ese papel, por lo que le pidió que siguiera los consejos de Andrew como si fuera su hermano mayor, por lo que Serena aceptó, sobre todo porque quería prepararse para ser la esposa de Darién.

Después de cinco días de jornada, Serena estaba repasando las lecciones, pensando en agradarle a Darién, cuando de pronto sintió que su corazón se movía, por lo que abrió su corazón, al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, había un mensaje de su príncipe _"mi Adorada Serena, no sufras más, ven a mí, despierta, todo fue una terrible pesadilla, soñaste que me eras infiel, pero fue eso un simple sueño, soñaste que tenías la marca y sin embargo tu cuello está tan limpio como la nieve, soñaste que no tenías mi anillo y velo en tu dedo "_ después de ver tan hermoso mensaje Serena pensaba que estaba soñando, pero se miró al espejo y su cuello estaba tan blanco como la nieve tal como decía su príncipe, sus ojos fueron a su mano donde estaba el anillo su compromiso fue directo a ver a Andrew, tanta dicha tenía que compartirla con alguien

- Andrew, el príncipe me escribió, parece un sueño, un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar, soy tan feliz amigo – decía la chica, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, no parecía la misma que había llegado hace tiempo a pedirle que la ayudara a llegar con el príncipe

- Serena, recibe mis más sinceras felicitaciones porque recobraste la comunicación con tu amado príncipe por medio del corazón, pero ¿sabes el por qué el príncipe tardó tanto en responderte? – le preguntó Andrew

- Andrew, mi dicha es tal, pensé que jamás me contestaría y bien merecido me lo tendría, pero que Darién, me haya escrito tan maravillosas palabras y que haya contestado es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que recuperé el anillo que me regaló – decía llena de dicha la rubia

- Sin embargo, tengo que decirte el porqué de su demora, cuando el príncipe te escribió pensando que te habían obligado a firmar después de que Lord Diamond presentó la carta ante los jueces, tu contestación lastimó demasiado a nuestro príncipe, cómo lo has visto en el espejo, era tal el dolor que causaba tus palabras, que al notificar al Rey lo que había pasado ordenó que le quitaran el corazón, hasta que el considerara que era necesario el regresárselo al príncipe – la cara de Serena era de asombro ante tal revelación – Así es Serena, el Rey es el que ha leído todas las frases que le has escrito al príncipe, todas tus palabras de arrepentimiento, de perdón y de amor que le has escrito han conmovido al rey, por lo que ha ordenado que le sea devuelto el corazón a Darién sobre todo ahora que está libre de la marca y llevas el anillo que te hace la prometida del príncipe – Serena escuchaba atenta en sus ojos se escapaban algunas lágrimas de felicidad – Serena, princesa, si te diste cuenta en el Castillo de la Luna yo escribía todo lo que hacías al Rey, tenía que informarle de tus progresos, me dolía en el alma el saber tu sufrimiento pero sobre todo portarme tan cruel contigo, pero era parte de una prueba a la que te sometió nuestro Rey, pero habiendo demostrado tu amor al príncipe al soportar tales tribulaciones, has demostrado que eres digna para ser nuestra princesa, los reyes de ilusión te aman y desean que te conviertas en su hija al casarte con Darién

- ¿quieren que sean la esposa de Darién? – Preguntó tímidamente Serena, Andrew asintió con la cabeza – no merezco tal dicha

- Serena, el príncipe te ama, contéstale para que sepa que recibiste el mensaje y sobre todo para que puedas conversar con él como antes, te dejo – después de esto Andrew salió dejando a la rubia en un éxtasis de felicidad, y tal como lo había pensado tantas veces le contesta al príncipe _"Mi amado Darién, no merezco la dicha de ser tu esposa, pero recíbeme al menos como una de tus esclavas"_ pero enseguida recibió respuesta _"Amada Serena, eres mi prometida, lo único que deseo y ansío es que te conviertas en mi esposa" _- la rubia estaba feliz y las conversación se dio con las palabras más tiernas y cariñosas que ambos en mucho tiempo no se habían declarado.

En una de sus conversaciones Serena le pregunta _"Darién, mi querido Darién, ¡será esto posible! ¿En verdad me has perdonado? A mí que he sido una ingrata con el amor que me has brindado, a tus ojos ¿ ya no seré la infiel Serena? _– momentos después recibe la contestación y la rubia sintió morir de amor_ "Mi querida Serena, mi dulce amor, tú jamás fuiste culpable ante mis ojos"_

En la hora de la comida, cuando tenían un momento de tranquilidad Serena le pedía a Andrew que le contara del príncipe, quería saber de él, un día le pregunta – Andrew, ¿Por qué Darién está en el bosque del resplandor Dorado? Según tengo entendido que ahí sólo van las personas que comenten un delito tan grande, y por más que le doy vuelta a mi cabeza no puedo decir que mi amado Darién sea uno de ellos –

- Serena, tienes razón al decir que Darién no debía estar en ese bosque, pues aunque su nombre es suntuoso, no se compara con lo que hay ahí, los árboles del resplandor dorado sólo crecen ahí, y son cultivados y cosechado por gente que ha cometido un delito, pues realmente es un trabajo bastante pesado, y bien dices que el príncipe no es un criminal, hace mucho tiempo el Rey le dio la encomienda al príncipe de encerrar al dragón negro, y él lo hizo sin embargo el día falta en el que huiste, el rey se presentó para constatar que su mandato había sido cumplido, pero al llegar el dragón no se encontraba, por lo que el príncipe parecía culpable ante los ojos del Rey, tan fácil que hubiera sido al príncipe decir que lo iba a capturar nuevamente, pero tú habías huido, no podría emprender una batalla en la que tú podrías resultar herida, el dragón te hubiese utilizado como escudo, por lo que Darién prefirió pasar como culpable – pero en eso Serena lo interrumpe

- ¡no puede ser posible! ¡Darién no es culpable! Si hay alguien a la que hay que castigar es a mí, yo debo estar en el lugar del príncipe, no él – lloraba Serena, por todo lo que había sufrido Darién y en parte era por su insensatez

- Serena, cálmate, ahora que Darién sabe que lo amas, ha dicho que volverá a encerrar al dragón, sólo espera verte a su lado, para ponerte a salvo de los enemigos y para salir a librar la batalla para encerrar al dragón dorado –dijo Andrew tratando de que Serena no se sintiera mal

- oh Andrew, el príncipe ha sufrido por mi culpa, que caro le ha salido a Darién amarme, ahora que sé esto, lo amo y te juro que haré todo lo que este de mi parte para ser digna de su amor, te lo juro Andrew –decía la chica llorando, estaba decidida a lograr lo que ahora había prometido

Continuará

* * *

Aqui les traigo este mini capitulo, espero les guste procuré actualizar cada semana, como ven hoy supimos porque Darien no le escribia a Serena.

Proximo capitulo: Enferma de amor

Cherrie SA

19 - enero - 2010


	20. Enferma de amor

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 19. Enferma de amor**

Los días transcurrieron, por supuesto Serena obedecía en todo a Andrew, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que en las ocasiones anteriores, no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores que la habían separado de su príncipe. Al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta que todavía quedaban algunos rastros de la enfermedad, ella no quería presentarse así ante su amado, quería estar sana, como él quería, por lo que fue hablar con el rubio

- Andrew, necesito volver a tomar la medicina que me daba el príncipe, quiero que al verme se dé cuenta de que realmente soy merecedora de él – expresó Serena

- De acuerdo, empezaremos como siempre lo hacíamos, darte tu medicina diluida, conforme avance el tiempo iremos subiendo la dosis de la medicina – empezó a explicarle Andrew

- ¿Tiene que ser así? ¿Me la puedes dar pura? – cuestionó Serena que quería estar libre de toda enfermedad cuando estuviera junto a su amado

- No Serena, sería muy amarga para tu paladar, pero si quieres tu me dirás cuando aumento la dosis, ¿estás de acuerdo? –

- Si no puede ser de otra manera, estoy de acuerdo –

A partir de ese momento Serena empezó a tomar su medicina, por supuesto la tomaba con gusto, no le importaba que tan amarga pudiera saber, todos los días le pedía a Andrew aumentar la dosis

- Por favor Andrew, mañana aumenta la dosis –

- Serena, ¿estás segura?

- Así es, conforme voy tomándola, mi paladar se está acostumbrado - decía firmemente la chica y no mentía del todo, por lo que poco a poco fue adquiriendo una fortaleza, ya no se cansaba tan rápido, podía subir montañas empinadas sin cansarse, la única que sufría era Luna, que se quejaba del todo.

- Andrew, ¿Cuándo llegaremos al bosque del resplandor dorado? – preguntaba Serena, en uno de esos tanto días

- Todavía falta mucho, querida Serena – respondió dulcemente Andrew al ver la ansiedad de su compañera

- Entonces, ¿podemos aumentar un poco la jornada? – le dijo la rubia a su compañero

- sólo si puedes soportarla Serena – contestó suavemente el rubio

- intentémoslo mañana, si me cansó la dejamos como está – sugirió Serena y Andrew estuvo de acuerdo

Al otro día Serena se levantó muy temprano y levantó a Luna

- Por favor Serena, déjame descansar un poco más – decía somnolienta la señora

- No Luna, ni un momento más, cuantas veces por seguir tus caprichos y tus consejos me alejé e hice infeliz al príncipe, pero nunca más, así que te levantas o te quedas a tu suerte – ordenó Serena, no quería ser cruel con su nana, pero sabía que no podía dejar que Luna volviera hacer de las suyas, a Luna no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, extrañaba los días en que ella ordenaba a Serena, pero sabía que nunca debió ser así, Serena era su ama y no al revés.

Una noche, después de una larga y penosa jornada, Serena le dijo a Andrew que le platicara todo sobre lo que el príncipe hizo después de que ella huyó del Castillo

- Serena, no hay palabras con las que pueda explicar el dolor que sintió el príncipe al ver que habías huido del palacio te llamaba ansiosamente "Serena, Mi Adorada Serena ¿Por qué has huido de mi lado? ¿Acaso no eras feliz que decidiste dejarme? ¿Es que piensa que Lord Diamond te amará más de lo que te amo yo? Era tanto su dolor que el pobre príncipe no pudo más y cayó desmayado, jamás lo había visto tan derrotado en ninguna batalla, como aquella noche en que tú lo abandonaste – al escuchar el relato Serena no pudo más grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejilla y sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si un dardo le hubiese pegado en su corazón, no podía ni imaginarse el ver derrotado a tan noble caballero, a partir de ese momento la distancia y la ausencia del príncipe era un tormento para ella, ansiaba estar a su lado, reparar todo el daño que le había causado con su abandono, era una herida de amor que sólo podía ser sanada por su gran amor: el príncipe Darién

Por supuesto, Andrew se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a Serena y trato de evitar las conversaciones dolorosas, pero la rubia no se daba por vencida e hizo que el rubio le contara que pasó cuando se enteró de que ella estaba nuevamente con la marca

- Serena, el príncipe, buscó la manera de comunicarse contigo, es más en su locura de querer que tu cuello fuera limpiado, quiso crear un manantial con su sangre, por supuesto que se lo prohibieron pero el insistía, donaba su sangre con tal de que ese manantial fuera creado, un manantial, donde tú pudieras quedar libre de la marca – al escuchar tal acto de amor que pudo haberle costado la vida a Darién sintió que la herida de amor se hacía más grande, que tonta había sido al huir de tan gran amor, pero sobre todo el dudar de que el príncipe la odiara por haber cometido una imprudencia, al verla llorar con tal desesperación Andrew le dijo – Serena, querida niña el príncipe ha olvidado tus ofensas y le haces dichoso con el amor que ahora le profesas

Desde que se había enterado del sacrificio del príncipe, no dudaba en escribirle todo lo que lo amaba en su corazón, pero las contestaciones tan románticas y amorosas que le escribía Darién no hacían más que ella se enfermara más de amor hacia él.

Un día para que ella saliera de ese estado de estar "enferma de amor" entonces le preguntó

- Serena, ¿sabes quién te ayudó en el castillo de Lord Diamond?

- no entiendo tu pregunta – respondió la rubia

- Bueno el espejo donde antes veías horribles monstros, y después quedó limpio para mirar la imagen que tanto querías la de tu amado Darién, después el hecho de que te auxilio con la comida, además te liberó de la prisión – Serena negaba con la cabeza entonces lo interrumpe y le dice - ¿Acaso fuiste tú? –

- No niña, no fui yo

- No pudo ser el príncipe, él se halla en el bosque – dijo este pensamiento en voz alta

- te daré una pista, la corza que te envió y además te ama tanto como una madre –

- ¿mamá lupita?

- Así es mi pequeña, fue mamá Lupita, además ¿sabes quién es ella? – La rubia negó con la cabeza – pues ella es nuestra Reina, la gran Reina de ilusión por ende la mamá de Darién

- ¿La mamá de Darién? – preguntó la chica

- Así es, ella al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo le dijo que haría todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible porque tu regresaras con él, ella sabía de tu amor hacía su hijo, pero con todo lo que habías vivido y además de cómo te habían educado te resultaba imposible demostrarle tal amor al príncipe –

- Oh Andrew, no merezco tanto amor, realmente esto que me has dicho hace que valore más a mi futura familia – decía la chica llorando.

Pasaron los días y la chica seguía apresurando el paso, las horas se le hacían eternas por no estar junto a su amado, en las horas destinadas a sus clases se esforzaba con esmero para ser digna de estar ante la presencia de Darién, por una parte dominaba casi a la perfección el idioma del reino, además los dibujos que hacía del príncipe a pesar de que eran en los momentos de agonía del príncipe que veía en su espejo, eran tan vivos, que parecía que el príncipe estaba presente en cuerpo y alma, en realidad había superado las expectativas que tenían en ella.

Una noche mientras estaban cenando Andrew cantó una tierna melodía que le príncipe había compuesto para Serena la cual mostraba todo el amor que sentía cuando ella se había marchado, esto fue otra herida más para la chica, a partir de ese momento en el día sólo quería correr para llegar pronto, sus ratos de gozo eran los momentos en el que hablaba con el príncipe a través de su corazón, pero en las noches eran un suplicio, Serena, solo llamaba al príncipe entre sollozos, realmente estaba enferma de amor, tanto que Andrew habló a mamá Lupita para ayudar a la rubia, por su parte la amable Señora aceptó encantada.

Al otro día al despertarse Serena la vio y se echó a sus brazos

- no llores, mi dulce hija, pronto verás a tu amado – le dijo, por supuesto la llegada de mamá Lupita fue un alivio para la rubia, pues le contó hazañas de las niñez y juventud del príncipe, el cómo se preparó para vencer al dragón, el cómo a pesar de su corta edad ayudaba a los animalitos indefensos, sin importar las heridas que este auxilio pudiera provocar, en las noches arrullaba a Serena con dulces cantos y la niña se dormía muchas veces en el regazo de tan dulce Señora, mamá Lupita por su parte, sabía que el día en que Serena y Darién se volvieran a encontrar estaba muy cerca.

Continuará

* * *

bueno chicas, tenía pensado actualizar hasta el viernes, pero decidí adelantarlo, espero que les guste, y como ven mamá lupita es la mamá de Darien, claro que algunas de ustedes ya lo sospechaban, y bueno el siguente capítulo se llama Encuentro con el príncipe así.

Cherrie SA

19 - enero - 2010


	21. Encuentro con el príncipe

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 20. Encuentro con el príncipe**

El camino hacia el bosque del resplandor dorado empezó a cambiar, el cielo se volvió más azul, el camino empezaba a volverse verde debido al pasto que crecía, las flores adornaban levemente la orilla del camino, y un dulce aroma se sentía en todo el ambiente, a lo lejos se veía la pequeña montaña donde se encontraba el bosque, Serena deseaba tener alas para poder llegar hasta ahí, sin embargo el grupo no avanzaba según lo que ella quería,

- Mamá Lupita, ¿Cuándo llegaremos? Si tardo más tiempo en ver a Darién, creo que moriré – decía tristemente la rubia y es que en verdad deseaba con todo su ser estar cerca de su amado

- Querida Serena, no llores, ten paciencia en breve podrás ver a mi hijo, y verás que todos tus pesares se tornarán en alegría – le decía dulcemente mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus rubios cabellos.

Por fin llegaron a la falda de la montaña para llegar al bosque, mamá Lupita al ver el ánimo de la rubia la mandó a cuidar el pequeño conejito el cual brincaba de un lado para otro tratando de llamar su atención – ¡Oh mi dulce conejo! Sé que haces todo lo posible para llamar mi atención, pero no puedo hacerlo, pues sólo tengo ojos para mi adorado Darién, pero te quiero, porque le perteneces al dueño de mi corazón, pero ¿lo conoces? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Se acuerda de mí? – esas y mil preguntas más acerca del príncipe le hacía la rubia al pequeño animalito, cuando llegan a la fuente el conejito empieza a beber agua la rubia al ver la tranquilidad de sus aguas y que estas parecen formar un espejo dice en voz alta – oh dulce fuente, tan cristalina, ojalá pudieras ver en ti el rostro de mi amado – no acababa de decir eso cuando de pronto en la fuente aparece Darién, al verlo Serena se queda estática, parecía que la estaba viendo con mucho amor, a diferencia de las imágenes de su espejo en esta ocasión el príncipe no se veía triste sino todo lo contrario alegre, vivo, radiante, parecía que el príncipe estaba junto a ella, por un momento quiso tirarse en el estanque con tal de estar cerca de la visión pero temiendo que esta pudiera irse se quedó estática de pronto la visión se va.

Serena está tan sorprendida de lo que acababa de ver en la fuente que dice – esta visión es tan real, parece que el príncipe estuviera cerca de mí

- y lo está – al escuchar la voz Serena se sobresalta pero a la vez está alegre, es una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo la voz de su príncipe amado – Así es Serena, el príncipe al quien tanto llamas te contemplaba desde una copa de un árbol, acaso no viste en su mirada el amor que siente por ti, está alegre pues ya no eres esa niña caprichosa que conoció sino que has madurado en cuanto al amor del príncipe, eras su prometida fiel y sabe cuánto lo amas – Serena empezó a ver para todos lados para ver si lo veía, entonces escuchó nuevamente la voz de su amado y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz, pero no se encontraba nadie, pero escuchó nuevamente la voz, de esta manera ella se adentraba a un pequeño claro siguiendo la voz de su amado, cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más exclamó - mi Darién, luz que iluminas mi vida, si no vienes pronto a mí, moriré de amor – y cayó rendida, pero sus cuerpo jamás tocó el suelo pues los brazos del príncipe estaban para socorrerla cuando cayó desmayada

Momentos más tardes Serena abría los ojos se encontraba en los brazos de mamá Lupita, la cual la estaba animando, suavemente le dio un beso en la frente antes de que la chica abriera los ojos por completo, al hacerlo se encontró con unos ojos tan azules como la noche, ella no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de Darién, las palabras que tanto había preparado para decirle no salieron, sólo se abrazó fuertemente a él para llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría, al fin se encontraba con la persona que tanto amaba el príncipe Darién, por su parte el pelinegro acariciaba tiernamente a Serena, mientras besaba su rostro la escena realmente era muy tierna y romántica.

Mamá Lupita y Andrew que contemplaban la escena al igual que Luna su gozo era igual de indescriptible de los dos enamorados

- Querido Reina, realmente los príncipes le deben su felicidad, este reencuentro es fruto de su obra – dijo Andrew

-Andrew, querido, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si mis hijos no te tuvieran, gracias a ti y tus prudentes consejos Serena se ha transformado, será una excelente Reina, madre pero sobre todo esposa – ambos no dejan de decir las maravillas que había hecho el otro para que esta pareja pudiera estar juntos

Por su parte Darién y Serena en un cómodo silencio, con sus miradas se transmitían todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. – Te amo Serena y te he extrañado tanto – dijo Darién mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios

- Igual, te amo Darién, este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido un verdadero infierno, pero lo tuve que pasar para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y te necesito, pero sobre todo porque aprendí a valorar el gran amor que me tienes, te prometo jamás volverte hacer infiel, no lo soportaría – ambos hablaron toda la noche, tenían tanto que decirse, pero sobre todo no hubo reproches, el perdón había llegado para dar paso al gran amor y marcharse la tristeza y amargura, todo estaba olvidado ahora que ambos estaban juntos.

Al llegar el día, no podían partir hacia el bosque tenían que preparar algunas cosas, así que Darién le pidió a Serena que descansara ella no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo que le desapareciera cuando ella cerrara los ojos. Darién la acompañó hasta la tienda donde ella dormía y se quedó hasta que el sueño de ella se hizo profundo, por supuesto contemplando a su amada, el pelinegro también se quedó dormido, cuando él hubo reparado sus fuerzas, se despertó ella todavía seguía dormida, por lo que el príncipe aprovechó para arreglar todas las cosas para partir al bosque de resplandor dorado, por su parte Luna estaba feliz como el príncipe, nunca se había sentido tan dichosa, se dio cuenta de que el príncipe también la apreciaba, no como Lord Diamon que sólo se aprovechaba de ella logrando que Serena cayera en las infidelidades, pero el pelinegro no se lo reprochó, sabía que Luna podía ser manipulada fácilmente.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos después de su sueño, el príncipe ya estaba con ella, había tenido miedo de que su encuentro fuera sólo un sueño pero no fue así, cuando llegó el momento oportuno partieron al bosque, por supuesto Darién ayudaba a Serena en el camino, ella por su parte no le importaba si iban lento o rápido, pues la razón para ir al bosque estaba junto a ella y eso era suficiente.

Pronto se encontraban en el bosque, de pronto Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban en el lugar que le parecía conocido era el mismo lugar donde veía al príncipe en el espejo, donde siempre lo miraba llorar por ella, al verlo los ojos de la rubia se entristecieron

- No llores amada mía, todo mi sufrimiento ha desaparecido al saber que venía a buscarme, al leer las frases que me ponías en el corazón – Serena se sonrojó al escucharla, cuando llegaron a un lindo claro, levantaron las tiendas sin embargo Darién con ayuda de Andrew empezaron a construir dos casas, una donde habitarían Serena, mamá Lupita y Luna y otra para Darién y Andrew cuando estuvieron listas llegó el turno a la rubia que junto con mamá Lupita y Luna se dedicaron a arreglar las viviendas.

Pasaron unos días, llenos de felicidad, sin embargo Darién sabía que tenía cumplir un deber para poder realizar el sueño de hacer a Serena su esposa: debía encerrar al dragón, sólo esperaba el momento en que fuera notificado para cumplir con tal misión.

Continuará

* * *

bueno chicas, tenía pensado actualizar ayer,

el capitulo está algo corto, pero en realidad quería centrarlo en el encuentro, solo espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber, gracias por todo como veran nos estamos acercando a la meta, claro faltaran como 7 capitulos para el final

les deseo lo mejor

besos

Cherrie

2 de febrero - 2010


	22. Cumpliendo el mandato del rey

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 21. Cumpliendo el mandato del rey**

Serena y Darién estaban viviendo días felices, por las mañanas el pelinegro iba a buscar a su amada para darles los buenos días, de ahí iban al desayuno, en algunas ocasiones les tocaba hacerlo a ellos debido a que todos ayudaban en las labores, después de desayunar Darién se iba a sus labores que tenía asignada en el bosque del resplandor dorado, Serena se quedaba con mamá Lupita para limpiar la casa y arreglar el pequeño jardín que habían sembrado, por las tardes pasaban alegres veladas, algunas escuchando las anécdotas de la infancia del príncipe, en otras Darién se ponía a cantar deleitando a todos los presentes con su agradable voz

Un día de tantos llegó una misiva, al abrirla Darién se puso serio y dirigiéndose a su amada le dice

- Amor mío, tenemos que hablar – le dijo con mucha dulzura

- ¿Qué pasa Darién? – preguntó preocupada

- Mi amor, mi Serena, he recibido la contestación de mi padre, le pedí una audiencia para demostrar mi inocencia, me la ha concedido tengo que partir – le dijo tratando de no alarmar a la rubia

- ¿Me vas a dejar? – cuestionó esta vez llorando

- Serena, princesa, es importante esta separación de ella depende nuestro futuro – le contestó tiernamente Darién mientras le explicaba la importancia de demostrar su inocencia pues de ella dependía el que pudieran estar juntos y casarse

- Entiendo lo que me dices Darién, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pues la veces que nos hemos separado he cometido muchas tonterías, no quiero volver hacerlas – decía la rubia

- Serena, esta vez será diferente, has madurado muchísimo, estoy seguro que esta vez no harás nada que dañe nuestro amor – le dice tratándole de infundirle la misma seguridad que él sentía

- ¿de verdad lo crees? – le dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos

- por supuesto, mi amor, nuestro amor se ha fortalecido, ten fe – le da un tierno beso en los labios

Llegó el momento de la partida

**POV de Serena**

Hoy era el día tan temido, Darién ser iría a la audiencia y después a encadenar al dragón, tenía miedo, de volver a fallarle, él por su parte me decía que nuestro amor se había fortalecido, yo también lo sentía pero no podía evitar tener miedo, el se despidió de mi con un tierno beso y empezó a bajar la colina, subí a un pequeño mirador para tratar de llenarme más de su presencia, cuando ya estaba un poco más lejos, volteó y me vio me dijo adiós con su mano, le respondí con lágrimas en los ojos cuando ya no pude vislumbrar su figura me fui a mi cuarto a llorar, pasaron dos días y todavía no se iba el dolor de mi corazón, hasta Luna estaba triste, mi amado Darién, también había conquistado a mi nana, por supuesto para no pensar en mi dolor me dedicaba al estudio, pues no lo había dejado, quería dominar por completo el idioma del reino de Ilusión.

Un día después de estar en llorando en el pequeño jardín tratando de ocultarme de todos porque no quería hacerlos sufrir con mi tristeza, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no sentí llegar a mamá Lupita

-Serena, pequeña mía, no estés triste – me dijo acariciándome mis cabellos

- mamá Lupita, lo siento – unas lágrimas me salieron – pero mi corazón esta triste por la ausencia de Darién, pero no quiero importunarlos con mi tristeza, no sería justo

- Mi niña, sé que tu amor por mi hijo es sincero, pues tu dolor no se puede fingir, sin embargo tú puedes abreviar el tiempo para que el príncipe y tú estés cerca – me dijo con mucha ternura

- ¿Qué dices mamá Lupita? – cuestioné mirándola a los ojos, en realidad deseaba que tuviera razón

- Si Serena, mientras el príncipe captura al dragón tú puedes prepararte para que cuando él llegue puedan casarse – la seguí mirando tratando de averiguar que me quería decir, supongo que ella lo notó por lo que continuó – el rey te ha pedido tres cosas para que aprobar la boda, ¿lo recuerdas? – Asentí y le respondí – pero no tengo idea de cómo empezar

- no te preocupes pequeña, conozco los gustos de mi hijo, así que empezaremos por el bordado, te aseguró que al príncipe le encantará cómo quedará tu vestido de boda – me dijo con una sonrisa, enseguida mandó llamar a Andrew para pedirle lo que necesitábamos para empezar, pronto estuvieron las telas y los hilos para empezar, la tela era una seda finísima, tenía miedo de echarla a perder, pero mamá Lupita me dio la confianza necesaria, bajo su dirección empecé con el bordado, conforme avanzaban los días se iba notando la figura, era un paisaje que la reina decía era el lugar preferido del príncipe en el castillo

- Fue ahí donde juró casarse contigo cuando eran pequeños – me dijo la hermosa señora, al escucharla no pude ocultar mi emoción, todo lo que adoraba Darién en parte tenía que ver conmigo, no me sentía merecedora de tal amor, pero me sentía muy orgullosa del mismo.

El bordado avanzaba, pero también mi dominio del idioma natal de mi Darién, ya podía sostener conversaciones con la Reina y Andrew, ellos estaban felices por mis adelantos, tanto que me hicieron escribirle una carta al Rey de Ilusión, también le escribía a las damas de la corte que aun no conocía pero ellos sabían de mí y me decían que me amaban por el simple hecho de amar a su príncipe, cuando recibí la contestación me sentí feliz pues pude entenderles y eso que estaban escritos en el idioma de ilusión, también empecé a enseñarle a Luna, pues no supe cómo pero me gustaba más expresarme en el idioma de mi príncipe que en el que yo había aprendido desde pequeña

También otra de las actividades que empecé hacer fue la de hacer el retrato de mi amado, para mí era gran deleite poder dibujar las facciones de mi amado, las hacía con mucho amor y cuidado, en ellos se podía notar todo el amor que sentía por mi Darién, tanto mamá Lupita como Andrew me veían con mucho orgullo, sabían de mis progresos y me felicitaban por ello.

Ahora sólo faltaba el tercer pedido del rey sembrar las semillas que me mandó para que florezcan y den fruto, busqué entre mis pertenencias y vi las semillas, su aspecto no se veía muy bien, por lo que me puse a llorar, ¿cómo obtener nuevamente las semillas? Me preocupaba en demasía pues cada vez que intentaba cultivarlas algo pasaba y no crecían, me fui a ver a mamá Lupita, ella sabría cómo aconsejarme

- Serena, mi niña no llores, toma – me puso en mis manos semillas iguales a las que yo tenía pero en mejores condiciones – no te preocupes, te ayudaré a sembrarlas, verás que pronto cosecharemos sus frutos – le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento y ambas fuimos al jardín, había un pequeño arriate tal parecía que estaba destinado a esta importante labor, mi querida suegra empezó a darme instrucciones de cómo sembrar las semillas y lo hice con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de un regalo de mi amado Darién, le pusimos un poco de abono y regamos un poco, cinco días después de cuidar con tomo cariño y esmero ese pedazo de jardín aparecieron retoños del árbol, mamá Lupita me dijo que había que fortalecerlos, la miré extrañada, creo que ya se había acostumbrado a esa cara de extrañeza pues siempre pasaba lo mismo, entonces me dijo – Serena, si te das cuenta el arriate está alrededor del árbol del resplandor dorado, él nos ayudará a fortalecer estos pequeños retoños - con sumo cuidado hizo una pequeña incisión para hacer el injerto de una rama del árbol del resplandor dorado, al hacerlo las hojas se tornaron de un hermoso verde esmeralda, me dio la herramienta e hice lo mismo con los demás retoños

- sólo es cuestión de días – me dijo dulcemente, por supuesto que seguí cuidando los arbolitos que habían nacido, pasaron tres días y con gran alegría pude ver que ya tenían pequeñas flores y habían crecido en tamaño

- es obra del árbol del resplandor dorado – me dijo Andrew al verme tan feliz

- La medicina que me dan proviene de ese árbol ¿verdad? – le pregunté a Andrew y el asintió

- Así es Serena, ese árbol es uno de los más apreciados del Reino de Ilusión, hace prodigios en todo lo que toca – me explicó para todo lo que servía, estaba realmente asombrada después de cuidar un poco mis pequeños árboles me dirigía a mis labores, vi el vestido casi terminado, realmente estaba sorprendida de lo hermoso que estaba quedando pero sobre todo de que lo hayan hecho mis manos, por supuesto con ayuda de la excelsa Reina de Ilusión, le dediqué un poco de tiempo al vestido, con mucho cariño y esmero adelante un poco, después me dirigí al salón de pintura, ahí estaba mi cuadro, me quedé viéndolo abobada pues realmente parecía que mi Darién estaba enfrente de mí, cuando sólo era mi pintura, pinté algunos detalles que faltaban y empecé otra, me gustaba pintar al príncipe, era mi manera de sentirme cerca de él, por supuesto también estaba el corazón, todos los días nos escribíamos, me contaba de sus progresos y yo le contaba de los míos.

Un día se me acercan mamá Lupita y Andrew

- Serena, mi niña, tenemos que hablar contigo – me dijo dulcemente la señora, mi corazón se empezó acelerar

- No tengas miedo Serena, lo que vamos a decirte te conviene – dijo Andrew al notar mi nerviosismo

- Serena, Andrew partirá unos días, tiene que informar personalmente al rey de tus progresos, por lo que cuando regresé vendrá una comisión para evaluar tus avances, creemos que después de que vengan tendrás el permiso del Rey para casarte con Darién, pues has cumplido lo que te pidió – expresó mamá Lupita, al escucharla la abracé de emoción, ella correspondió a mi abrazo, después de la partida de Andrew me dediqué con más ahínco a las tres peticiones del Rey, afortunadamente los árboles que habían salido de la semilla habían florecido y los frutos empezaban a aparecer, junto con mamá Lupita bajamos los que estaban maduros y me enseñó hacer unos confites – son para que se los mandes al Rey, mi esposo, estoy segura que le complacerá comerlos – sonreí últimamente estaba muy feliz, mis sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, momentos después recibí un regalo del príncipe unas hermosas flores que parecían manchadas de sangre, me recordó a las flores teñidas con las sangres de mi amado Darién que estaban en el castillo de Lord Diamond donde estuve prisionera la primera vez, agradecí mucho el regalo y por supuesto se lo hice saber por medio de mi corazón, pues a pesar de la lejanía ese medio era el único que nos mantenía juntos

Días después llegó la comitiva, mamá Lupita me ayudó con mi arreglo, me puso algunas flores en mi cabello, al verme en el espejo me asombré estaba realmente bella, parecía una princesa – recuerda que eres una princesa – me recalcó mamá Lupita, creo que leyó mis pensamientos, junto con los señores que llegaron fuimos al salón de costura, mi vestido lo había terminado a tiempo, los miembros de la comitiva lo inspeccionaron y después lo guardaron en una enorme caja, tenía que llevarlo para mostrarlo al rey, después pasamos al salón de pintura, al entrar mostraron un respeto que nunca imaginé, entonces me di cuenta del porqué, mis cuadros del príncipe, caí en cuenta de que tan importante es mi amado cuando los miembros más viejos del consejo le muestran su gran respeto aunque se a una pintura de él. Después de un tiempo escogieron una, era una de mis favoritas, en ella se demostraba el sufrimiento que había pasado mi amado por mi amor, la envolvieron con sumo cuidado

- Estará en uno de los salones del palacio – me dijeron por lo que me di cuenta de que la pintura no iba a regresar

Nos dirigimos al comedor, la comida estaba servida, como postre me llevé una gran sorpresa, sirvieron los confites que habíamos preparado mamá lupita y yo, ella les explicó que eran del árbol que tenía que sembrar, le dio un poco más para que le llevaran a su esposo, al irse los miembros hicieron una reverencia para mí y mamá Lupita, Andrew partió nuevamente con ellos, los días que estuvo fuera yo estaba muy nerviosa, pues sabía que al regresar me darían una respuesta, por lo que traté de calmar mis nervios en el jardín y en la pintura, una semana después Andrew llegó y nos citó en la salita, al llegar junto con mamá Lupita me felicita

- Serena, el rey está muy complacido de tus progresos, me ha dicho que puedes empezar a planear tu boda, cuando el príncipe llegué del encargo que le pidió se podrán casar – al escucharlo mi alegría fue indescriptible, al fin podía casarme con el príncipe

**Fin del POV de Serena**

**POV de Darién **

Llegó el día de mi partida, Serena estaba muy triste, me había comunicado sus miedos, pero estaba seguro de su amor, ahora nada ni nadie podría separarnos, pero tenía que cumplir con la misión que mi padre me había encomendado, encerrar al dragón. Antes de partir le di un dulce besos en los labios, fui bajando de la montaña, al voltear la vi en el mirador, sabía que estaba llorando, mi corazón me lo decía, me despedí de ella y le mandé un beso, ella contestó a mi saludo, seguimos avanzando, yo volteaba a cada rato, ella seguía ahí hasta que por la lejanía dejé de verla.

Al primer lugar que me dirigí fue al tribunal, al llegar la audiencia ya estaba preparada, los señores del jurado escucharon mi promesa de volver atrapar al dragón y la aceptaron, además prometí reparar el daño que había causado el dragón en su escape y lo más importante rescatar las tierras que el príncipe del reino umbroso se había adueñado en la ausencia del príncipe.

Cuando salí del tribunal me enteré que en mi ausencia Lord Diamond se había impuesto en todo el Desierto de las Lágrimas, lo único de lo que no pudo adueñarse fue del Monte de las Tres Castillos y del Bosque del Resplandor Dorado, de todos los demás pueblos y ciudades se había impuesto como un cruel gobernante, haciendo sufrir a mis súbditos, porque esas tierras pertenecían al Reino de Ilusión.

Lo primero que hice fue convocar a mi ejército, no tardaron en llegar mis cuatro generales, los más fieles, nobles y valiente que tenía: Jedite, Neflyte, Malaquite y Zoicite, los cuales se pusieron bajo mi mando. Después de platicarle mis planes de rescartar las tierras del Desierto de las Lágrimas del dominio de Lord Diamond, empezaron a reclutar jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a defender sus tierras del dominio del cruel platinado.

Cuando ya teníamos un número considerable de jóvenes los entrenamos, sus progresos eran rápidos por lo que pronto partimos para librar las primeras batallas, afortunadamente salimos victoriosos, mis estrategias militares tenían éxito, haciendo que cayeran los enemigos, pero mis valientes guerreros no sufrían daños irreparables, por supuesto cada vez que llegábamos a una aldea nos horrorizábamos de la pobreza en la que ésta se encontraba a causa de Lord Diamond, todos estaban temerosos de las posibles represalias que se harían parte, sin embargo después de que se libraba la batalla sus rostros reflejaban alegría y más gente se unía a nuestra lucha, algunos iban se unían al ejercito otros por su parte se quedaban a reparar los daños que se causaban tratando de devolver a cada pueblo su esplendor antes de que lo conquistara el reino umbroso

Llegamos a la aldea donde una vez me hice pasar por médico, la que estaba cerca del primer castillo donde estuvo Serena, los habitantes me reconocieron enseguida, y se unieron a la causa, junto con mi ejercito tomamos el castillo, los habitantes del mismo huyeron despavoridos antes de que llegáramos como los cobardes que eran, ni siquiera se quedaron a defender a los más débiles que habitaban ahí, al vernos sintieron miedo, pues pensaban que los íbamos a maltratar como hacía Lord Diamond, pero al ver mis ojos y la ayuda que prestaban mis generales, se proclamaban como mis súbditos, el entrar en el castillo me trajo tantos recuerdos: cuando vi a mi amada toda enferma, cuando la ayudé a recuperar la salud, cuando nos atacaron en nuestro primero intento de huida, las flores que nacían ahí estaban con manchitas rojas, tal parece que mi sangre derramada en ellas obró tal efecto, hice preparar un ramo y se lo mande a mi amada Serena. En la noche me las agradeció a través del corazón, en realidad cada noche era como un remanso de paz, pues podía hablar con mi amada, hasta que ella se quedaba dormida, ese día me alegre bastante pues su agradecimiento lo hizo en el Idioma de Ilusión.

Seguimos avanzando, rescatando todas las aldeas que estaban bajo el dominio del reino umbroso, llegamos por fin al Castillo que habitó por última vez Serena, nos detuvimos en el borde del precipicio, y mandé una comitiva a Lord Diamond, lo convocaba a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero él se negó diciendo que si quería combatir con él tenía que luchar primero contra su ejército, muy a mi pesar tuvo que invadir el castillo el cual cayó de manera inmediata, me dirigí a mi rival el cual estaba enfurecido

- Nos encontramos nuevamente príncipe Darién – me dijo en un tono de ira incontrolable

- Así es Lord Diamond, y mi reto sigue en pie – expresé con dignidad, cosa que lo enfureció más

- De acuerdo, tendremos el torneo en dos horas – dicho esto se apartó de mi vista y me dirigí a mis generales para darles indicaciones, pasaron las dos horas, estábamos en el área de duelos, se oyeron el sonar de las trompetas que indicaban que la justa había comenzado, nuestras espadas se encontraron, Lord Diamond me tiraba estocadas de manera furiosa tratando de lastimarme, por supuesto que trataba por todos los medios de hace trampa, esto me llenaba de indignación pero no iba a caer en su juego, estaba enojado, o mejor dicho indignado de lo bajeza de ese hombre, por supuesto mi destreza se impuso, cuando mande su espada lejos de él

- Ahora Lord Diamond, quiero que me devuelvas el contrato que le hiciste firmar a Serena y que digas que lo hizo bajo engaños

- Tú ganas príncipe Darién – hizo un ademan y el papel le fue entregado a mis generales los cuales lo examinaron y me lo llevaron, después se rompió ante la vista de todos anulando cualquier compromiso entre mi amada y ese sujeto

- Te falta que digas como sucedieron las cosas Lord Diamond – expresé con furia

- Serena fue engañada por Esmeralda y Rubeus – empezó a decir Lord Diamond, y a pesar de ser el maestro de la mentira y el engaño no le quedó más remedio de declarar todo lo que había pasado, descubriéndose la verdad, - ahora que he dicho todo, supongo que acabaras con mi vida – me dijo

- Te equivocas, sólo quiero informarte que me casaré con Serena y no quiero que se diga que sólo muerto tú pude casarme con ella, ante todo nos casaremos porque nos amamos, además te exijo que salgas de mi reino, le devuelvas la libertad a mi súbditos que tienes bajo tu poder y que regreses a tu reino, aquí no tienes nada que hacer

- ¿Qué pasará con mi dragón? – me preguntó

- Lo tengo que encerrar – le respondí claramente

- No puedes entrar a mi reino, te lo prohíbo

- De acuerdo, por lo pronto tú y tu bestia quedaran libres, pero tendrán que enfrentarse en otro duelo, te haré saber el día y el lugar, por lo pronto te pides que abandones mi reino, hoy de ser posible – le dije seriamente, recorrí el castillo, fui a los calabozos donde estuvo encerrada mi amada, después fue al jardín donde se le apareció el conejo, ordené que ese lugar fuera protegido, sería como un santuario para mí y mi amada.

Era de noche cuando me informaron que Lord Diamond había abandonado mi reino, le informé a mi padre y a los miembros del consejo y aprobaron mi decisión, me condonaron el que no pudiera encerrar al dragón, pero no creyeron conveniente el que yo entrara en el Reino Umbroso, que esperara el próximo duelo, ahora sólo me quedaba algo por hacer, regresar con mi amada, estaba feliz, mi papá había dado la aprobación para nuestra boda"

**Fin del POV de Darién **

Continuará

* * *

bueno chicas, aquí está la actualización, la hice muy pronto, pero es que cada vez está mas cerca de que esta pareja se case, pero este fic no terminara en la boda, al menos faltan dos capitulos para la boda y otros cinco para terminar, segun mis cuentas son 28 capitulos que tengo destinados para esta historia, como ven ya el rey dio su autorizacion, el proximo capitulo se llama: preparando una boda

les deseo lo mejor, los espero en el siguiente capitulo y sobre todo espero sus reviews

besos

Cherrie

6 de febrero - 2010


	23. preparando una boda

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 22. Preparando una boda**

Después de vencer a sus enemigos el príncipe le informe de todo a Serena a través de una carta

_Mi amadísima princesa Serena_

_Te escribo la presente para informarte que mi misión ha terminado, he devuelto al desierto de las Lágrimas su antigua paz, la que tenía antes de que el Dragón escapara cuando éramos apenas unos niños, el príncipe Diamante confesó todo las trampas y engaños en los que te hizo caer, invalidando el compromiso que le habías firmado, mi padre me ha informado que has cumplido con lo que te pidió, por lo que ahora nada impide nuestro casamiento, regreso en una semana y espero que en quince días tenga la dicha de que seas mi esposa_

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Darién _

Al recibir la carta Serena estaba realmente feliz y se puso a preparar todo lo necesario para la llegada del príncipe, pensó en preparar una magnífica comida, arreglar la casa con arreglos florales, cambiar las cortinas, en fin hacer una pequeña fiesta para recibir al dueño de su corazón, por supuesto con ayuda de mamá Lupita.

Todos los días desde que el príncipe se marchó Serena hablaba con él a través del corazón, sin embargo cuando recibió la carta, Serena intentó comunicarse con su amado, pero este permanecía en silencio, pasaron dos días y la rubia se entristeció, con mucha tristeza se dirigió hacia Andrew

- Andrew, creo que cometí una falta muy grave – le dijo llorando

- Serena, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que el príncipe no me ha contestado, ya son dos días, ¿será que ha dejado de amarme?

- Pequeña, nunca dudes del amor del príncipe, recuerda que siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti – le dice Andrew tratando de consolarla

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de su silencio –

- No temas Serena, sólo confía en el amor del príncipe – Sin embargo a pesar de las palabras de Andrew, la rubia cayó en una profunda depresión, sólo lloraba día y noche

- Serena, por favor pequeña, come un poco – decía mamá Lupita, pues la chica estaba tan triste que no tenía hambre, sin embargo trató de complacer a tan dulce Señora, comiendo lo que le habían servido, sin embargo la comida era mojada por sus lágrimas, todos los días al amanecer tuvieron que cambiarle las sábanas pues las que tenía en su lecho amanecían mojadas de todo el llanto que derramaba la rubia, por más intentos que hacían tanto mamá Lupita como Andrew, no podían sacarla de su depresión, nuevamente estaba enferma de amor por el príncipe, un día salió a caminar y se encontró el árbol donde siempre miraba al príncipe, al levantar los ojos vio la copa de árbol dónde se le había aparecido el príncipe, deseaba estar arriba para admirar con sus ojos el mismo paisaje que había admirado su amado, para poder sentir lo mismo que él sentía, sin embargo no había manera de poder llegar ahí, con mucho esfuerzo, empezó a construir una escalinata, trabajo todo el día, era tanto el esfuerzo que ponía que se le pasó su tristeza, sin embargo sólo pudo construir un escalón, pero era feliz, no le importaba el esfuerzo, tenía que llegar hasta la cima de ese árbol, esa noche su sueño fue tranquilo y sereno, al otro día despertó animada, quería seguir trabajando en su amada escalinata, pero al llegar se llevó una sorpresa, pues ya estaba terminada, hasta tenía un pequeño barandal que le ayudaría a subir, y lo hizo, al llegar a la cima, sus ojos soltaron lágrimas de alegría, la vista era formidable, además parecía contemplar casi todos los lugares donde ella había estado antes de llegar al bosque del resplandor dorado, era como una gran ventana, fue tanta su emoción y dicha que cayó desmayada

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Serena al volver en sí, pues se encontraba en una gran cama pero no era la suya

- Estás en mi habitación, te traje aquí para curarte, al encontrarte desmayada – le dijo una dulce voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo

- Darién – dijo levantándose rápidamente para abrazar a su amado

- Serena, no llores, estoy junto a ti, disculpa mi silencio, pero estaba en Ilusión, tenía que ver todo lo concerniente a nuestra boda, mañana parte Andrew con todos los requisitos que me pidió el consejo, nos casaremos en una semana

- Darién – dijo en suspiro la chica - ¿podemos casarnos en este lugar?

- Sabía que me ibas a pedir eso, por eso arregle todo, esa era la razón por la que no podía contestarte

- Estando conmigo y sabiendo que me amas, todo está olvidado – se dieron un casto beso borrando con ello todo sentimiento de amargura que había en el corazón de la rubia

Los preparativos de la boda no se hicieron esperar, invitaron en primer lugar a las pastoras que habían convivido con Serena y mamá Lupita, después a todas las personas que estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Darién en la lucha y por último a todos los habitantes del desierto de las Lágrimas.

Faltando tres días para la boda llegó Andrew con el vestido de novia y la aprobación del consejo para que se casaran en ese lugar, el Rey avisó que llegaría exactamente para el casamiento, pues debido a que todavía no habían vencido al dragón era necesario cuidar el reino de Ilusión, por lo que no lo podía dejar tanto tiempo solo.

El príncipe todas las mañanas se desaparecía, lo que inquietaba a la rubia, pero venciendo su timidez le preguntó

- Darién ¿Dónde vas todas las mañanas? –

- Mi adorada princesa, es necesario que te muestre algo, pero antes te voy a vendar los ojos, pues deseo que sea una sorpresa – la chica asintió y se dejó conducir por su amado, caminaron por un corto espacio, después el príncipe le quitó la venda dejando a la rubia maravillada, había una hermosa casa en un hermoso claro del bosque donde había una pequeña cascada cerca de un hermoso lago, el lugar era de ensueño

- Esta será la casa donde ambos viviremos, también por esa razón fui a Ilusión para traerme todo lo necesario para poderla construir

- Darién es hermosa – dijo la rubia besándolo en los labios en señal de agradecimiento por tan lindo regalo

Todo estaba listo para ese gran día, la boda, en vísperas de ella, las pastoras le realizaron una dulce despedida a Serena, donde le regalaban todo lo necesario para su nueva vida de casada, esa noche la rubia trato de mantenerse calmada, pero era casi imposible, al día siguiente se uniría al amor de su vida

Continuará

* * *

bueno chicas, aquí está la actualización, debido a que ya quieren tener el capitulo de la boda, el cual será en el siguiente capitulo, este esta corto, es el más corto que he hecho, pero quiero que la boda esté solo en un capitulo, solo que me equivoque en las cuentas de los capítulos, creo que serán 27, pues ya estoy tratando de adelantar para poder subir lo más rápido posible los siguientes

les deseo lo mejor, los espero en el siguiente capitulo y sobre todo espero sus reviews

besos

Cherrie

9 de febrero - 2010


	24. La Boda

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 23- La boda**

Empezaba a amanecer, la noche llegaba a su término y los rayos que anunciaban la aurora inauguraban el nuevo día, Serena se encontraba en su lecho, abría lentamente los ojos, se sentía entre las nubes pues su sueño de casarse con su amado príncipe por fin se hacían realidad, el movimiento de su corazón la hizo volver en sí, Darién le daba los buenos días con las más tiernas palabras donde expresaba la dicha que lo embargaba en ese día, ese día que desde niño había esperado que llegara, la rubia le contesta diciéndole que su corazón se moría de dicha, a partir de ese día comenzarían una vida juntos para siempre.

Acababa de terminar de escribir en su corazón cuando llega mamá Lupita

- Serena, hija, es hora, debemos empezar a arreglarte – la chica sonrío y se dejó llevar por la dulce señora, para empezar le dieron un hermoso y relajante baño de burbujas, en el que pusieron sales aromáticas y ricas esencias, la rubia disfrutó ese baño, era tan relajante a la vez que confortable, al terminar empezaron con su arreglo, sus largos y rubios cabellos fueron peinados, al mismo tiempo que le ponían aceites para hacerlos más sedoso y brillante, su rostro fue maquillado, pero era un maquillaje natural que acentuaban el lindo color de sus ojos, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño maquillaje, sin embargo su sonrojo la hacía ver más bella, tiñeron sus labios con un carmín que los hacían más sutiles y sensuales, al terminar Serena se vio al espejo, jamás se había sentido tan bella, pues en ella se enmarcaba la timidez, la dulzura, la inocencia y la sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

Después fue ataviada con el traje de novias que había hecho, para adornarlo, le pusieron un cinto que sólo usaban las damas nobles del reino de Ilusión, acentuando su cintura, haciendo que de su figura más esbelta.

Le pusieron el velo, era el mismo velo que la reina usó en el día en el que se casó con el padre de Darién, la reina abrió un pequeño cofre donde sacó una bella tiara que le puso a la rubia, un juego de collar y aretes solo destinados para la realeza, al verse en el espejo la rubia se sorprendió realmente se veía espectacular.

Por su parte Darién se levantó temprano, se dio una ducha y se vistió con su traje real de gala, si bien es cierto que se encontraba nervioso, estaba demasiado feliz, ese día se le cumplían todos sus sueños que tuvo desde que era un niño, desde que supo que Serena iba a nacer, y que era por siempre y para siempre el amor de su vida se veían realizados ese día.

En el bosque del resplandor dorado había un gran claro donde fue improvisado un pequeño altar donde los novios se declararían su amor eterno, el altar parecía un pequeño kiosco cubierto con enredaderas de diferentes tipos de flores, las cuales emanaban un sutil aroma que impregnaba todo el lugar, los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las copas de los arboles dándole un ambiente romántico ideal para la pareja.

Llegada la hora Darién se puso en su sitio en espera de su amada, una pequeña calesa adornada por guirnalda, ayudada por Andrew se subió, el rubio condujo el pequeño carruaje hasta llegar al inicio de la alfombra donde la esperaba el padre de Darién, el rey era imponente, su cabellos grises y ojos azules, los mismos ojos de su amado, ahora sabía de dónde había heredado Darién tal majestuosidad, de hecho ambos padres de Darién eran imponentes en su papel de rey y reina, sin embargo eran dulces y amables con sus súbditos, el rey tomó la mano de la joven

- Pequeña Serena, me alegro que al fin puedas ser la esposa de mi hijo, ámalo tanto como él te ama a ti – le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a caminar con ella rumbo al altar, Serena miraba emocionada a su amado, al verlo, el corazón le empieza a palpitar con tal fuerza que por un momento piensa que se desmayaría de la emoción, sin embargo el agarre del rey la sostuvo – tranquila pequeña – dijo con una voz tan suave y tranquilizante, cuando llegaron al altar, el rey le colocó la madre de Serena sobre las suyas – hijo, espero que en Serena puedas encontrar la misma felicidad que yo encontré con tu madre, ambos están hechos el uno para el otro, estaban predestinados a estar juntos desde el inicio de los tiempos – ambos enamorados sonríen, momentos después daba inicio la ceremonia, muchas personas estaban para acompañarlos, habían invitado a casi todo los habitantes del reino de Ilusión, del Desierto de las Lágrimas y el Bosque del Resplandor Dorado, por supuesto en los primeros lugares se encontraban las pastoras que habían convivido con Serena cuando se encontraba con mamá Lupita, no podían faltar los generales, los cuales estaban acompañados de sus esposas, unas jóvenes de clase noble del reino, todos vestían sus mejores galas, a la hora de dar los votos, el Rey se acercó junto a ellos, pues era parte de la ceremonia que el rey tomara los votos matrimoniales, ambos juraron amarse para toda la vida, estar siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud, en la enfermedad, se juraron amor eterno hasta el final de sus días. Las palabras fueron tan emotivas que causaron el derrame de algunas pequeñas lágrimas de algunos de los invitados.

Al terminar la ceremonia, acomodaron las sillas para el gran banquete, todos disfrutaban, la dicha de los novios era tal, que se notaba en todo el ambiente, la tarde empezó a caer, el atardecer acompañó a los novios en el tradicional vals, para finalizar con un romántico beso al caer el último rayo del sol, para entonces las lámparas empezaron alumbrar las festividades, el Rey de Ilusión tuvo que marcharse después del brindis, pues a pesar de que Darién había vencido a Lord Diamond, la amenaza de la guerra no se había eliminado, el rey estaba preocupado pues sabía que cuando el platinado supiera de la boda, estaría dispuesto atacar para saciar su furia, pero no dijo nada no quería que nada empañara la felicidad de los nuevos esposos

Después de la fiesta, Darién condujo a Serena a su lecho de amor, donde suavemente la colocó, con un beso se fundieron para unir no solo sus cuerpos, sino sus corazones y sus almas.

Continuará

* * *

bueno chicas, llegó la boda, si se que esta mini mini, pero de hecho era necesaria ponerla en un solo capitulo, como ven estoy tratando de actualizar rapidamente este fic, 4 capitulos más y se acaba, no sé si los capitulos sean cortos o largos, pero eso seguiran com mucha emoción,

recuerden que falta la batalla final, pero no se preocupen habra emoción pero no lágrimas

les deseo lo mejor, los espero en el siguiente capitulo y sobre todo espero sus reviews

besos

Cherrie

11 de febrero - 2010


	25. Las 3 Minas

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 24 Las Tres Minas**

Al amanecer del nuevo día, la joven pareja despertaba, encontrándose abrazados, su noche de bodas había sido todo lo que ellos esperaba, después de bañarse y vestirse, salieron al jardín donde todavía se seguían celebrando sus bodas, las cuales duraron tres días más, todos los invitados al terminar las ceremonias nupciales se marcharon no sin antes desearle lo mejor a la joven pareja.

La vida de la pareja volvió a su habitual rutina, sin embargo pronto llegó una carta del Rey dirigida a mamá Lupita, pidiéndole que regresara, la extrañaba tanto, si bien era cierto que se vieron en la boda de Darién, mamá Lupita había pasado bastante tiempo lejos de su hogar, debido a que tenía que ayudar para que su hijo y Serena pudieran casarse.

- ¿Qué pasa madre? – preguntó Darién al ver el rostro de su madre al leer la carta que el rey le había mandado

- Tu padre me necesita, me pide que vaya a su lado y ahora que ambos se han casado creo que es el momento de hacerlo – al escucharlo Serena no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas se había acostumbrado tanto a mamá Lupita, sin embargo la entendía, pues la señora estaba enamorado de su esposo igual que ella lo estaba de su amado príncipe.

Los días siguientes fueron para ayudar a mamá Lupita para preparar su viaje a Ilusión, llegó el día, una comitiva real había llegado para transportar a la augusta Reina a palacio, todos estaban tristes, hasta Luna la cual se había encariñado dulcemente con la señora

- Serena, pequeña, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo siempre, cada vez que me necesites usa el collar que te regalé y siempre acudiré a tu llamado –

- Gracias mamá Lupita – le dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba, Luna no podía ni hablar, sólo se la pasaba hipeando, de tanto llanto que tenía, antes de irse mamá Lupita, acompañó a las pastoras a su antigua morada, para dejarles tareas y recomendaciones, después de ello partió con su esposo a su reino.

Los días pasaron, Serena se convirtió en una hermosa ama de casa, Darién por su parte salía todos los días a realizar tareas relacionadas con su labor de príncipe, un día mientras comían

- Serena, mi amor, quiero que me acompañes al monte de las tres minas – El monte de las tres Minas, tenía su nombre porque en él habían tres grandes Minas: La Mina de los Metales, La Mina de las Gemas y la Mina de los Minerales y Combustibles.

- Darién, me alegra el viajar contigo y conocer nuevos lugares – dijo emocionada la rubia, sin embargo al pensar en su nana se quedó callada

- Serena, no te preocupes por Luna, ella también vendrá con nosotros – ella sonrío feliz, pues realmente se sorprendía de cómo Darién adivinaba el más mínimo de sus pensamientos, y trataba de hacerla feliz, por supuesto Serena le comunicó a su nana el viaje, ella estaba feliz, le emocionaba el viaje.

- Andrew, iremos de viaje – le dijo Serena al ver a su amigo

- Lo sé pequeña, pero yo no les acompañaré, tengo que ir a Ilusión por un encargo del Rey, además tienes al príncipe contigo, el te protegerá y te cuidará

- Lo sé, Andrew, realmente estoy feliz por mi viaje, lástima que no puedas acompañarnos

- Si es una lástima, pero habrá tiempo para eso, el Rey me necesita

- ¿te necesita? –

- Así es pequeña, soy uno de los hombres de confianza del reino, además tú sabes que el enemigo no ha sido derrotado del todo, tenemos que prepararnos por si llega atacar – al escucharlo Serena se quedó pálida

- No te asuste Serena, mientras estés con el príncipe nada te va a pasar, el enemigo le teme en verdad al príncipe, nunca lo ataca pues con sólo verlo huyen despavoridos – Serena abrió los ojos, pues jamás pensó que su amado tuviera tal poder, pero el saberlo le daba confianza, siempre se había sentido segura con su esposo, y ahora sabía el porqué.

Andrew partió, antes que ellos pudieran realizar su viaje, días después Darién y Serena, acompañados por Luna y una comitiva salían hacia las Tres Minas, el viaje fue de lo más placentero, el príncipe procuraba que tanto Serena como Luna fueran de lo más cómodas, Luna no pudo evitar comparar el viaje que realizaba con el príncipe con los realizados con Esmeralda y Rubeus, cuando viajaba con ese par de sinvergüenzas ellas tenían que servirlos a ellos, parecían sus esclavas y no sus invitadas, ahora ellas eran las que eran atendidas a lujo de detalle, tanto que no sintieron las inclemencias del viaje a pesar de que tuvieron que atravesar parte del desierto, sin embargo se fueron por un camino que no conocían, un camino completamente nuevo, pues el Monte de las Tres Minas estaba en el extremo opuesto a donde ellas habían vivido.

Durante todo el viaje Darién consentía no sólo a Serena, sino también a Luna, poco a poco el paisaje fue cambiando, volviéndose más rico en vegetación, haciendo que se viera la importancia que tenía ese lugar en el reino de Ilusión

- sus altezas – dijeron las personas al verlos llegar, Serena se sentía cohibida, si bien sabía que era la princesa del reino, jamás había tenido que hacer ese papel hasta ahora, pasaron a un hermoso comedor donde sirvieron ricos manjares, los gobernantes del lugar junto con sus esposas fueron excelentes anfitriones, sin embargo todas las conversaciones se daban en el lenguaje del reino, que gracias a la ayuda de mamá Lupita y Andrew Serena ahora dominaba perfectamente, ella cautivo con su encanto y su sencillez a todos los oriundos del lugar, habían oído de la belleza de su princesa, pero los rumores se quedaban cortos.

Después de la comida, les ofrecieron un paseo por las ciudades de las Tres Minas, para después llevarlos a una hermosa casa rodeada por amplios jardines, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, debido que a Darién le gustaba disfrutar de la vida del campo, más que de la ciudad.

Al otro día fueron a visitar la primera Mina, la de los metales, aunque en realidad dentro de la Mina había varias Minas donde se extraían en primer lugar metales preciosos como el oro y la plata, pero también había Minas donde sacaban otros Metales, después de visitarlas, fueron llevados a las industrias donde transformaban esos metales en piezas útiles para el reino, por supuesto el oro y la plata servían para realizar las monedas y alhajas, las cuales eran repartidos de acuerdo al esfuerzo y trabajo de cada uno de los súbditos, por supuesto siempre se destinaba una parte para aquellas personas que no podían trabajar tales como los enfermos, los ancianos y los niños entre otros, el padre de Darién educaba a todos sus súbditos con los lemas de el trabajo dignifica a los hombres y mujeres, la educación encierra el tesoro de la paz, la armonía, la equidad, etc. Se podría decir que Ilusión era el reino donde todos deseaban vivir, ahora entendía Serena la importancia de prepararse para cuando le tocara gobernar junto con Darién.

Por supuesto los otros días sirvió para visitar las otras Minas, donde Serena aprendía cada vez más sobre la bondad del Rey y también sobre lo hermoso que era su futuro Reino, Darién le pidió que se quedaran unos día ahí pues necesitaba trabajar en algunos encargos de su padre, por lo que Serena aceptó encantada.

Así pasaron los días, por las mañanas Darién se iba a trabajar, pero llegaba a tiempo para comer con ella, después salía cuando era necesario para terminar unos asuntos, pero procuraba llegar antes del atardecer para dar un hermoso paseo mientras los rayos del sol se despedían de la tierra. Sin embargo un día, Darién no regresó a su habitual almuerzo, Serena le escribió en el corazón para preguntarle qué pasaba, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, pasaron las horas, el príncipe no volvía inquietando el corazón de la joven rubia, cayó la noche pero el príncipe no llegaba, Serena no dejaba de escribirle en su corazón, inquieta por la tardanza del príncipe se comunicó con mamá Lupita, la cual le dijo que no se preocupara, que en algunas ocasiones por las múltiples ocupaciones propias de su puesto, tal vez no podría realizar la rutina que tanto amaba.

Había caído la noche, Serena se hallaba con el alma en un hilo, había algo que le decía que estaba en peligro, entonces escucha que tocan a la puerta, Luna corre abrir, pero antes de que lo haga Serena, con la prudencia que había adquirido gracias a su suegra y a su amigo Andrew la detuvo

- No Luna, no abras, primero veremos de quién se trata – y así lo hizo abriendo el pestillo para saber quien tocaba a su casa a esa hora, al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa de Susto, frente a su puerta se encontraba Esmeralda junto con su esposo Rubeus, al darse cuenta de que era ella, la rubia cerró la puerta, al darse cuenta la peliverde que su amiga la había ignorado le contesta

- Serena, amiga mía, esposa del príncipe de Ilusión, vine a visitarte – pero Serena se quedó callada, por lo que Esmeralda siguió insistiendo – Por favor Serena, ábreme, quiero saludarte cómo se debe, cómo la princesa del reino de Ilusión

- Esmeralda, vete, no quiero saber nada de ti – expresó firmemente la rubia

- Pero amiga, tus palabras me duelen – mintió la peliverde

- Tú no eres mi amiga, con engaños siempre me apartabas del amor de mi vida, te pido que te vayas, he renunciado a tu amistad –

- Pero Serena, siempre hice lo mejor para ti, además ahora que te has casado no creo que Lord Diamond quiera importunarte con sus pretensiones de amor, él respeta tu matrimonio con el príncipe

- Nuevamente te pido que te alejes de mí, Esmeralda, no quiero volver a verte, lárgate – le grito la rubia, al ver la peliverde que ya nada podía hacer con Serena se dirigió a Luna

- Luna, querida, por favor ábrenos, la noche es muy fría, además no queremos hacerle daño –

- Lo siento Esmeralda, pero Serena tiene razón, ustedes nada más nos engañaban, además nos utilizaban para su provecho – respondió Luna, por un buen rato Esmeralda siguió insistiendo ante las temerosas Serena y Luna, pues sabían que no podían confiar en ella. Al ver Esmeralda que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, les dijo – De acuerdo Serena, quise ser amable contigo, pero no me dejas otro remedio – en ese momento empezaron a atacar la casa, Serena temblaba de miedo,

- Serena, ¿Qué va a hacer de nosotros? - decía Luna

- No lo sé Luna, sin embargo el príncipe no dejará que nada nos pase –

- Pero ¿Cómo lo va a saber? –cuestionó Luna, Serena se quedó pensando pero su nana la sacó de sus pensamientos – avísale a través de su corazón

Serena le escribía a Darién en el corazón, así como trataba de comunicarse con mamá Lupita, no acababa la rubia de poner la última letra, cuando se escuchó la voz de Darién

- Deténganse, no toquen esa puerta – su voz era imponente, pero antes de que acabara de hablar sus enemigos había huido despavoridos

Abrió la puerta y abrazó a Serena para consolarla pues la rubia no paraba de llorar, había tenido un miedo terrible, realmente estaba asustada

- No llores mi amor, lo siento, pero nos tendieron una emboscada, por eso me atrase

- ¿Emboscada?

- Si tal parece, que Lord Diamond está siguiendo nuestros pasos, no soporta que nos hayamos casado, pero de ahora en adelante no nos separaremos, será que será un poco incomodo, pero no puedo dejarte sola, ahora que Esmeralda ha descubierto donde vivimos – La rubia asintió, la verdad no le molestaba acompañar a Darién en sus labores reales, al contrario resultó de mucha ayuda, por lo que el pelinegro estaba feliz de ver cómo Serena se había transformado en lo que siempre debió ser: Una hermosa y digna princesa, capaz de resolver y ayudar en los problemas de su pueblo.

Llegó el día de volver al Bosque del Resplandor Dorado, al irse recibieron un pequeño regalo formado que simbolizaba la Luna y la tierra en un corazón, atados por una guirnalda de rosas, Serena estaba fascinada con esa joya, el príncipe mando ponerla en un broche, el cual colocó a la rubia, se despidieron de los habitantes del lugar, ambos estaban felices por regresar a su amado lugar, pero también estaban temerosos, sabían que la batalla final en contra de Lord Diamond estaba cerca

* * *

bueno chicas, les traigo otro capitulo, si estoy actualizando rápido, pero son los últimos capitulos, además que por un tiempo tuve abandonado este fic, así que se los debo, como ven esta vez Serena no se dejó engatuzar por Esmeralda, además el principe la salvó, lo que sí como me di cuenta de que los capitulos quedarían, cortos, cortisismos decide juntarlos, así que sólo falta un capítulo más y el epílogo, los subo en esta semana, gracias por todo su cariño como les dije falta la batalla final, habrá emoción pero no lágrimas, además supongo que ya se imaginan el final verdad?

les deseo lo mejor, los espero en el siguiente capitulo y sobre todo espero sus reviews sobre todo espero que hayan pasaro un hermoso dia de San Valentin y este fic está dedicado a todas mis amigas y futuras amigas de este pagina, las quiero

besos

Cherrie

14 de febrero - 2010


	26. Batalla final y nuestro final feliz

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

**Capítulo 25 la Batalla Final y nuestro final Feliz**

Darién y Serena regresaron a su cabaña en el bosque del resplandor Dorado, al entrar la rubia pudo respirar tranquila, desde el ataque comandado por Esmeralda, había estado un poco intranquila, sobre todo cuando Darién se encontraba un poco lejos de ella, cosa que el pelinegro procuró que no ocurriera. El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, por supuesto los concejales de las tres Minas les pusieron un par de tropas, para acompañarlos, aunque sabían que Darién podría derrotar él sólo a un batallón de Lord Diamond, sabían que su punto débil era Serena, el príncipe la amaba y haría todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo.

- Darién, por fin en casa – exclamó la rubia con gran alivio la rubia

- Así es mi princesa, pero sólo te recuerdo que es provisional, tenemos que vivir en Ilusión – le dijo con mucho amor, ella asintió

- Lo sé Darién, pero este lugar es muy especial para mí – le dio un pequeño beso

Los días pasaron y volvieron a sus labores cotidianas, un día la rubia estaba regando las flores que tenían en el pequeño jardín

- Es un gusto volver a verte – se escuchó una voz que al principio la rubia no distinguió muy bien, pues cuando Darién no estaba se ponía un tanto nerviosa, al voltear, lanzó un suspiro

- Andrew, amigo – corrió a abrazarlo y el rubio correspondió al abrazo

- ¿Cómo te fue en Ilusión? – pregunta ella

- Muy bien Serena, de hecho traigo noticias – dijo un poco serio

- ¿Buenas o Malas? – pregunta

- Digamos término medio – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, entraron a la casa y después de que la rubia le sirviera unos refrescos ayudada por Luna se pusieron al día con las noticias, Serena le contó lo que pasó en las Tres Minas

- Serena, te felicito, al fin te diste cuenta de cómo era Esmeralda

- Si Andrew, mamá Lupita me ayudó y le estoy agradecida, pero no dejo de tener miedo, aunque aquí estamos en un lugar seguro, sé que Esmeralda no quedará tranquila, ella quiere separarme de mi amado Darién

- Lo sé Serena, pero era necesario que tú te dieras cuenta – ella sonríe en ese momento entra Darién y ella corre para darle la bienvenida con un casto beso

- Andrew, ¡qué sorpresa! Te estaba esperando – le dice mientras saluda a su amigo

- Lo sé, traigo noticias – dice algo serio

- Supongo que se trata de Lord Diamond – expresó Darién serio – he leído los últimos informes

- Así es, tu padre te manda esta carta – le da la carta y el pelinegro la lee, su semblante se hace más serio y Serena se preocupa, al notar el rostro de su amada Darién prefiere decirle el contenido de la misiva

- Serena, mi amor, tenemos que partir, Lord Diamond ha declarado la guerra, te quiere de vuelta con él

- ¿Iremos a Ilusión? – pregunta

- No mi amor, no puedo regresar a Ilusión hasta no haber capturado al dragón negro – le responde

- Entonces ¿A dónde iremos?

- Serena, quiero que estés calmada con lo que te voy a decir, necesitamos llevarte a un lugar seguro: el palacio del Sol – al escucharlo la rubia abre los ojos, pues recuerda que fue precisamente en ese lugar donde tuvo su encuentro con el dragón y cuando huyó de su amado príncipe

- Darién, ¿pero tú siempre me decías que no podía ir a ese lugar? –

- Mi amor, en ese entonces te lo dije porque corrías peligro, el dragón se hallaba prisionero y en realidad no quería correr ningún riesgo – empezó a explicar Darién –pero ahora lo han acondicionado para que nada pueda ocurrirte, además por el lugar donde se encuentra ubicado se puede vigilar desde el palacio real, así que apenas se perciba que estas en peligro las tropas del palacio saldrán a protegerse, el palacio cuenta también con un sistema privado de comunicación, puedes hablar todos los días con mi madre como si ella estuviera junto a ti – el pelinegro le contó todas las bondades y privilegios que ese palacio tenía, pero sobre todo estaría sumamente protegida de cualquier ataque o visita no grata –

- ¿Cuándo partimos? – pregunta Serena

- En una semana, tenemos que arreglar todo –

La semana pasó rápidamente, la mudanza estaba lista, Serena antes de partir quiso visitar los lugares donde había sido muy feliz: su pequeño mirador, el pequeño claro donde se casaron, cada uno de los rincones de aquel bosque le recordaban todos los momentos de amor que vivió a lado de su esposo, llegó la hora y partieron, antes de llegar al palacio del sol, Darién quiso visitar junto con Serena los lugares más importantes de su relación, al bajar lo primero que vieron fue la fuente, la cual había sido decorada con bellas enredaderas a su alrededor, al verla la chica estaba tan feliz que le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas

- Darién, la fuente, está bellísima, es un lugar encantador, aquí fue cuando te volví a ver, después de enfermarme de amor

- Así es mi amor, la fuente fue el umbral de nuestro encuentro, en ella pudimos reencontrarnos primero antes de estar frente a frente – a petición de la rubia hicieron un pequeño descanso, ella quería llenarse de cada lugar donde fue feliz

Al otro día partieron, el camino era agradable, Serena se sentía segura, en primer lugar porque estaba Darién, segundo porque también venía Andrew, al que se sentía como un hermano mayor, y por último venían los generales del reino, cuidando la caravana

El recorrido los llevó hasta uno de los palacios de Lord Diamond, aquel donde Serena estuvo encerrada, ahora sólo eran ruinas, sin embargo había un hermoso puente que se perdía en un pequeño bosquecillo, Darién llevó a Serena por él y grande fue su sorpresa al ver el pequeño jardín donde jugaba con el conejito, el jardín donde se llenaba de alegría y fortaleza en esos días turbios, ahora estaba realmente hermoso, pues crecían las flores haciéndolo lucir espectacular – Está hermoso Darién, ¿pero cómo sabías?

- Mi madre me lo dijo, no olvides que ella fue la que te ayudó en esos momentos, un motivo más para hacer un altar, este era tu jardín Serena, nadie puede destruirlo –

- Gracias mi amor – lo abraza, era una sorpresa maravillosa, también se dio cuenta que el otro lugar que no estaba en ruinas era la celda donde la mantuvo encerrada Lord Diamond, se extrañó y miró a Darién – Mi amor, fue el primer lugar donde te impusiste a Esmeralda por defender nuestro amor – ella se sonroja, por supuesto pasaron todo lo que resta del día en ese lugar, para después continuar con su camino hacia el palacio del sol.

Otro lugar fue el otro castillo de Lord Diamond, el jardín de las flores teñidas con sangre y el calabozo donde estuvo prisionero Darién fueron los lugares que estaban intactos, tantos recuerdos, tan hermosos, tan dolorosos que Serena no pudo sino llorar, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ambos para poder estar juntos

- No llores mi amor, recuerda que nuestro amor soportó todas las pruebas porque es un amor verdadero – decía el apuesto príncipe

- Lo sé Darién, todo lo que hiciste por mí, me hizo valorar cuanto me amas, que a veces siento que no lo merezco

- No digas eso Serena, el amor se da, yo te di el mío y tú me diste el tuyo, nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa

Al otro día partieron al Monte de las tres mansiones, lo primero que visualizaron fue la cueva, Serena se alegró tanto de verla, esa noche la pasaron ahí,

Por supuesto pasaron después al castillo de la Luna, Darién recordó cuando fue por primera vez, pero ahora estaba con su amado Darién, estar en ese castillo era volver a vivir el inicio de su gran amor, sólo pasaron unos días antes de partir al palacio del sol, realmente era imponente, al entrar la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la belleza del lugar, Darién la llevó a una torre donde podía ver el palacio de Ilusión y si el palacio del sol era hermoso, realmente no se podría describir con palabras el hogar de su amado

Una vez instalado en el palacio, Darién le enseñó a Serena todas las medidas de seguridad por cualquier percance que pudiera surgir, en las mañanas mientras Serena hacía sus labores de ama de casa y princesa dirigiendo eficientemente el palacio, Darién estaba con Andrew y sus generales diseñando tácticas de guerra, era realmente importante porque conociendo los planes de Lord Diamod no podían descuidar ningún detalle.

Llegó el día que Darién tenía que partir hacia la batalla, Serena estaba realmente triste, pero sabía lo importante que era ese encuentro, Lord Diamond nos los dejaría en paz, se despidió de Darién prometiéndole y haciéndole prometer que se comunicarían a través del corazón, para que ella no se sintiera tan sola Andrew se quedó, no sin que antes el pelinegro le diera mil recomendaciones acerca de su amada,

Darién partió hacia el lugar de batalla, ahí lo esperaba Lord Diamond, con un gran ejercito, había reclutado gente de la más baja calaña, pero nadie del ejercito del apuesto príncipe tenía miedo, primero morir que quedar al mando de aquel despiadado platinado, fue una batalla épica, cada bando se defendía y atacaba, hasta que para evitar pérdidas Darién invitó a Lord Diamond a pelear con él, el platinado para no quedar mal con sus subordinados acepta, pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, y a pesar de todas las triquiñuelas y trampas que hacía Lord Diamond, no pudo ganarle a Darién. Después de casi dos horas de pelea, el platinado se da por vencido, pero cuando el príncipe se voltea lo ataca por la espalda, afortunadamente a los buenos reflejos de Darién puede darse vuelta a tiempo, pero el Lord se tropieza cayendo en la espada del príncipe, hiriéndose el mismo de manera mortal, su ejército no puede creer que su líder este muerto, así que todos huyen despavoridos

Una vez acabado con Lord Diamond, Darién regresa al palacio del sol, victorioso, todos daban júbilos el malvado Lord había muerto y con él venía la tranquilidad no sólo al reino de Ilusión sino a todos los demás reinos.

Serena estaba feliz con el regreso de su amado, pero sobre todo porque ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos, al verlo llegar corre para besarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado, estaban en los festejos cuando Andrew llega

- Darién, te habla tu padre, está en el cuarto de teleconferencias – Darién se dirige ahí con Serena

- Darién, hijo te felicito por tu triunfo, ahora es tiempo de que vuelva a palacio con tu esposa

- Pero y ¿el dragón?

- no te preocupes hijo, lo capturaras en el momento preciso –

Ahora tenían que hacer un nuevo viaje, irían a Ilusión, Serena estaba nerviosa, pues sólo irían los príncipes, Luna se quedaría por lo pronto, tenía que aprender el idioma de Ilusión, con un poco de esfuerzo seguro lo dominaría

Darién y Serena partieron, para llegar a Ilusión tenían que pasar un puente que estaba sobre un gran barranco, era algo frágil, no lo habían reparado debido a los continuos ataque tanto del dragón como del ejército de Lord Diamond, sin embargo ahora que el Lord estaba muerto tal vez podrían hacerlo

Estaban a mitad del puente, cuando fueron atacados por el Dragón Serena estaba nerviosa, el príncipe luchaba por protegerla sobre todo porque el objetivo de la bestia parecía ser la rubia, Serena estaba muerta del pánico, haciendo gala de sus habilidades con la espada, Darién le da un golpe certero a la Bestia la cual cae con una herida mortal, haciendo que los jóvenes príncipes pudieran cruzar el puente. Serena todavía no se reponía del susto

- Princesa, no debes temer, estás a salvo – dijo Darién mientras continuaba abrazándola, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos los cuales los mantenía cerrados desde que la bestia empezó a atacar al hacerlo pudo notar que el dragón estaba por lanzar su último suspiro, y con él el último enemigo fue acabado,

Al llegar al palacio fueron recibidos con gran júbilo, todos esperaban su llegada en especial los padres de Darién, los reyes de Ilusión, después de un tiempo se celebraron las festividades para coronar a Serena como la princesa del Reino junto con Darién, que a pesar de que pudo hacerlo tiempo atrás se espero a que pudiera hacerlo con ella, con su adorada Serena,

- Ahora Serena, sólo nos toca ser felices para siempre

- Tienes razón Darién, seremos felices para siempre

Fin.

* * *

Chicas, este es el último capitulo, sólo falta el epílogo, se los subo el fin de semana, claro si lo termino, jiji, realmente es pequeñito, pero me atrasé al subir este, pero en caso de que no pueda subirlo este fin de semana debido en primer lugar a que voy a estar de festejo, siiiiiiiii es mi cumpleaños, ademas quiero subir un nuevo fic para festejarlos y subir tambien el capitulo de fantasy love, no se si pueda subir melodía, pero haré todo lo posible, además salgo de viaje de trabajo y voy a estar ocupada, pero regresando me pongo al día con las actualizaciones, queiro empezar a actualizar cada semana como lo he estado haciendo

besos

Cherrie

18 de febrero - 2010


	27. Epilogo

**Mi amor por ti**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un libro de María Nestora Telléz Rendón, espero lo disfruten_

_Summary, El príncipe del Reino de ilusión estaba comprometido con la princesa Serena, sin embargo sus padres cometieron un error que los desterraría para siempre poniendo en peligro la unión de los dos enamorados, sin embargo una esperanza llega a sus vidas, pero para ella Serena tendrá que aprender a pelear por su amor de todos aquellos que se oponen a él, ¿podrá cumplir ella con todas las pruebas que será sometida? O ¿Ella dejará que quienes la rodean acaben con el amor que ella siente por Darién?_

Epílogo

Serena se encontraba acostada en el lindo prado en Ilusión, cerca de la casa donde había vivido con sus padres de pequeña, tenía un mes de haber llegado a Ilusión, por supuesto fue recibida por los reyes del lugar con mucho cariño, sólo había experimentado esas muestras de amor cuando era pequeña junto con sus padres. Si bien era cierto que le agradecía a Gran Masoto el haberla criado, nunca pudo sentir un verdadero hogar, pues sólo la veían como la pequeña huérfana que algún día podrían vender al mejor postor, agradecía infinitamente el día en que Andrew le digo que era la prometida de Darién, su amor había tenido muchas pruebas pero habían triunfado, estaba recordando todo lo pasado, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba

- Serena, pequeña –

- Mi niña, ¡cómo te extrañé! –

Esas voces las había escuchado desde hace tiempo, cuando era pequeña, escuchaban que había mucho amor en ellas, pero Gran Masoto le había dicho que sus padres estaban muertos, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora los escuchara? Pensó que era un sueño, pero volvió a escuchar que la hablaba, abrió sus ojos lentamente para dirigir su mirada hacia donde provenían esa voces, al hacerlo se quedó estupefacta, sus padres venían corriendo hacia ella, detrás de ellos estaba su amado Darién. Se levantó rápidamente para ir a su encuentro, cuando llegó junto a ellos se unieron en un cálido abrazo

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? - dijo ella con un poquito de miedo

- Así es pequeña, somos tus padres, todo este tiempo estuvimos prisioneros primero por el padre de Lord Diamond, él quería que nosotros te comprometiéramos con Lord Diamond, pero nosotros nos negamos – dijo Kenji

- Al hacerlo, hizo creer a todos que habíamos muerto y te dejó a cargo de Gran Masoto para que cuando estuvieras en edad te casara con Lord Diamond, tu tutor siempre supo que nosotros estábamos vivos – empezó a explicar Ikuko

- Pero gracias a que Darién venció tanto a Lord Diamond como al Dragón pudimos salir libres, de hecho no éramos los únicos, mucha gente que estaba a favor de los reyes de Ilusión estuvo encerrada junto con nosotros haciendo trabajos pesados – continuó Kenji

- Lo único que nos mantenía vivos eras tú, el poder acariciarte y besarte nuevamente – terminó diciendo Ikuko

- Tus padres se comunicaron con los míos unos días antes de que llegáramos, pero les pidieron apoyo para encontrarte, al saber que ya te habías casado vinieron para aquí, mi padre me lo dijo hace unos días. Querían que fuera una agradable sorpresa – dijo Darién

- Gracias Darién, fue una bonita sorpresa y creo que debo darte una más: Estoy embarazada – dijo la hermosa rubia, al escuchar la noticia de que iba ser padre Darién abrazó a su esposa

Pasaron los días y Serena recibió la noticia de que Luna llegaría a vivir con ellos, había aprendido el lenguaje del reino de las luces

- Luna, ¡me alegra verte! – dijo Serena

- Igual a mí niña Serena – dijo la recién llegada mientras ambas se abrazaban

- Hola Luna – dijeron Kenji e Ikuko – queremos agradecerte por cuidar de nuestra pequeña

- Señores Tsukino, ¡qué alegría verlos! Pensé que estaban muertos – dijo la pelinegra

- No Luna, eso es lo que les hicieron creer Lord Diamond y Gran Masoto, para evitar que Serena se casara con Darién

Pasaron los días la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia real hizo que el reino festejaran, pues se alegraban por la inmensa dicha que albergaba la familia del Rey de las Luces, sólo esperaban el nacimiento del niño para que Darién pudiera ocupar el trono, pues esa eran las leyes, apenas nacía un heredero se coronaba al príncipe, a menos que el rey muriera antes como sucedió con el padre de Darién que fue coronado antes de casarse.

Por fin llegó el día esperado, nació el nuevo príncipe del Reino al que nombraron Helios, una semana más tarde Darién y Serena eran coronados como los Reyes de Ilusión, así que los padres de Darién pasaban a ser el Rey Padre y la Reina Madre pero ya no gobernarían Ilusión, sólo estarían en el consejo para ayudar a Darién a gobernar.

En la noche de la coronación Serena y Darién se hallaban en su alcoba

- Darién, soy tan feliz – dijo la rubia

- Eso es lo que te mereces mi princesa o mejor dicho mi dulce reina – le respondió con mucho amor - te mereces o mejor dicho todos nos merecemos ser felices para siempre

Después Darién se acercó lentamente para darle un dulce beso, ese día empezaban una nueva etapa de su vida ahora como reyes de Ilusión, pero sobre todo amándose por el resto de sus vidas y como dijo Darién tratar de ser felices ahora y siempre.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno con esto termino este fic, gracias a todas por su apoyo en primer lugar a aquellas personas que enviaron al menos un review para darme un lindo comentario: **_anahi liliana (princess-serena-stukino-any-17), anyreth, arias serena, chibiusa, cindy, usako de chiba, usagi12, Coneja, Isis Janet, isa1181, isabel, lerrine, julimoon, usagi13, mariaelena, nahima-chan, patty ramirez de chiba, Sailor Lady, sandy-serena, SeReNyMoOn, LoveMoon, SereyDarien, emeraude serenity, cris, Susy Granger, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt_**

despues aquellas que siguieron la historia a través de la alerta: _**alexmorales, Alhena-star, anyreth, emeraude serenity, isa1181, Isis Janet, julimoon, lerinne, mairethchiba, Patty Ramirez de Chiba**_

y también aquellas que hiciero de esta historia su favorita: **_Aiven Chiva, Carmenn, Clau Palacios, cristy19, DoraSan Moon, emeraude serenity, isa1181, Isis Janet, julimoon, lerinne, mariaelena83, Meliissa mOon lady, moon05, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, usako de chiba, WinnitaMoon_**

En caso de que me haya faltado alguien le pido mil disculpas,

Cherrie

28 de febrero - 2010


End file.
